JJBA Stardust Crusaders: Heritage
by Lancerot2000
Summary: Un rencor de 100 años se eleva desde el océano para resolver su disputa entre él y los descendientes de su rival caído. La familia que lleva la marca de una estrella sobre sus espaldas que esta atado destino ineludible, pero tambien la de un miembro mas que el destino los unirá a el y un grupo a esta travesia. Crossover con JJBA
1. Respira

**Capitulo 1: Respira**

**3 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988  
3:39PM  
ROCHDALE, QUEENS, NUEVA YORK**

Cuando era pequeña, a Lori Brown siempre se le advirtió que nunca fuera a ningún callejón por ningún motivo. No importaba a qué hora del día era o qué tan seguro parecía. Siempre había problemas. Y ella era la última persona que quería quedar atrapada en algo peligroso. Siempre le decian "¡Si vas por un callejón, puedes ser asaltado! ¡O peor!" Su madre, secretaria de su padre, el fiscal del distrito, puede haber sonado paranoica, pero ella solo dijo esto porque se preocupaba por la seguridad de su hija.

Esas mismas palabras siempre sonaban en su cabeza cada vez que pasaba por un callejón. Lo que ocurría cinco veces a la semana cada vez que caminaba hacia y desde el trabajo. Lori trabajaba en la tienda de antigüedades local, que estaba a varias cuadras de su departamento. Y cada vez, antes de las 7:30 a.m. y después de las 3:30 p.m. Nunca se tomó el tiempo de contar las horas que pasaban. No había necesidad. No era como si algún día se sintiera obligada a hacerlo.

Pero el día en que llegó antes de lo que hubiera esperado.

Fue cuando caminaba a casa desde el trabajo una fría tarde de otoño. Por algún capricho, giró la cabeza por un callejón sin ninguna razón en particular y se detuvo en seco. Reunidos en un círculo había una multitud de jóvenes entusiasmados y entusiasmados. Parecían punks, por lo que Lori podía distinguir, cada uno con ropa tipo punk y peinados salvajes. Desde dentro del alboroto, podía escuchar ese sonido distintivo de los boxeadores que emitían cada vez que lanzaban golpes y golpes de carne.

_"Es una pelea" _se dio cuenta. "_Tampoco una pelea al azar por una discusión. Está... organizado." _¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno, pudo verlo en el momento en que la multitud se volvió loca y alguien comenzó a contar. Alguien había sido derribado, y solo tenían diez segundos para levantarse y reanudar la pelea. Esto no sucedería en ninguna otra pelea a menos que el dinero estuviera en juego. Y parecía que quien no estaba derribado era a quien apostaban para ganar.

A Lori nunca le gustaron las peleas. Penso que era una cosa de salvajes y brutos... aunque se mentiria a si misma literalmente que habia una que otra excepcion. No le importaba ver ocasionales combates de lucha libre en la televisión, pero a pesar del dolor y la sangre retratada, todo estaba organizado. Estas peleas fueron _reales._ Los luchadores no eran actores. Y lo que estaban haciendo no era para nada legal. Llenó a Lori de alguna extraña emoción. "_No todos los días te encuentras con una pelea real. ¿Y quién soy yo para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta?"_

Y así, por primera vez en su vida, Lori ignoró la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

El recuento se detuvo a las siete mientras caminaba por el callejón. Quien cayera había vuelto a levantarse, y los vítores enloquecidos se calmaron hasta convertirse en un leve zumbido. Lori se disculpo con varios de los espectadores mientras se abría paso a través del apretado anillo. Mirando sobre uno de sus hombros, logró ver mejor a los luchadores. Y mientras observaba sus apariencias, también analizaba sus estilos de lucha.

El primero de ellos era un hombre delgaducho, con la mitad de la cabeza afeitada y la otra mitad cubierta de mechones negros y rizados. Llevaba una camisa tropical, zapatillas de deporte raídas y pantalones cortos de color caqui, y Lori podía decir fácilmente que no era un verdadero luchador. Sus golpes fueron salvajes y descoordinados. Sin mencionar débiles, ya que apenas lastimaron a su oponente. Con su pelea descuidada y su ceño fruncido fue bastante profundo, parecía alguien que no podía respaldar su boca. De ninguna manera era el favorito de la multitud.

El segundo era un hombre alto, algo bronceado y mayormente de piel morena, con un físico ligeramente musculoso, sin mencionar que tenia muestras de vello facial la barbilla. Estaba vestimenta para la ocasión, una camisa blanca sin mangas, una camisa de vestir de cuadros sobre esta y con las mangas cortadas, jeans oscuros, zapatos de cuero rayados y guantes sin dedos que lucían tachuelas doradas en los nudillos y lo que parecía un tatuaje de una bandera mexicana en su hombro. Parecía más relajado que todos los demás, y la forma en que luchó fue notable. Fluido y preciso. Sus golpes dejaron su huella cada vez, y su evasion se hizo con relativa facilidad. Estaba en su elemento. Y mientras él peleaba, ella notó algo que estaba segura de que la multitud aún no se había dado cuenta.

Este hombre se estaba conteniendo.

Tan pronto como ella se dio cuenta, el favorito de la multitud enganchó al otro a través de la mandíbula y lo derribó nuevamente. La multitud estalló con vítores, y Lori no pudo evitar animar también. Un hombre con un pañuelo blanco y negro corrió hacia el círculo y se arrodilló junto al luchador caído para revisarlo antes de girar y gritar a la cacofonía —¡KO! ¡JOSE ROBERTO ES EL GANADOR!—Y la multitud, a excdpcion de Lori, coreo su nombre mientras el mencionado Jose Roberto les saludaba alegremente. Otro hombre intervino para entregarle lo que parecían sus ganancias.

Lori podría haber llegado al final de la pelea, pero se sintió bastante impresionada con lo que experimentó. Cuando imaginó peleas callejeras como estas, imaginó un masacre sangrienta y caótica hecho a puño sucio donde todos terminaron involucrados. Pero esto fue mucho más organizado que eso. Había orden. La multitud mostró apoyo a ambas partes, incluso si favorecían a una sobre la otra. Incluso los oponentes se respetaban unos a otros, lo que era evidente cuando Jose Roberto ayudaba a su oponente a ponerse de pie y le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

_"Debería ir a estas peleas con más frecuencia. Son mucho más divertidos de lo que pensaba." _Tan pronto como ella pensó esto, los vítores cesaron. Y cuando vio por qué, jadeó. El perdedor blandió un cuchillo, apuntándolo directamente a Jose Roberto. Las cosas estaban a punto de tomar un giro serio y sangriento, evidente por las dagas en los ojos del loco. Y sin embargo, a pesar de esto, el hombre parecía sereno. Incluso estaba sonriendo.

Al ofenderse por esto, el hombre escuálido gritó: —¿Qué es tan gracioso, _maricón? _¡Limpia esa sonrisa de tu _puta_ cara antes de que te la corte!—Era español, y por lo que le dijo su madre, parecían tener una naturaleza bastante orgullosa y ardiente. Estallarían ante cualquier cosa si los insultara. Aunque sabía que esto no era del todo cierto, dados los españoles que había conocido en su vida.

Jose Roberto parecía bastante divertido por la amenaza. Lo miró y dijo:—Lo siento, pero esto es bastante divertido. Mira, _cabron, _hablamos de esto ayer. No ibas a ganar esta pelea.—También era español lo que hablaba, aunque su acento era más ligero que el de su atacante. —Mírate. No pareces fuerte. Ninguno de tus golpes me lastimó. Además de eso, tu estilo es descuidado, como un toro con una venda roja puesta. Nunca podrías luchar adecuadamente.

—¡CIERRE EL JODIDO HOCICO!—gritó el otro, claramente ofendido. Un nervio apareció en su sien. —¡¿Qué demonios sabes?! ¡Todos los que luché perdieron contra mí! ¡Nunca pierdo! ¡Soy Juanito Alimaña! ¡Y tú, eres solo una _puta _a la que le gusta presumir de tus habilidades cada vez que peleas con alguien! Cómo muchos de ellos has ganado con tus manos chispiantes ¿eh?

_"¿Habilidades? ¿manos chispiantes? ¿De qué diabalos está hablando?" _Lori miró entre la multitud, solo para ver si escuchaban bien. Deben haberlo hecho, pero ella notó que ninguno de ellos estaba cuestionando lo que escucharon. —_¿Estos chicos saben de que hablan? No puede estar, literalmente, hablando en serio. No hay forma de que alguien pueda tener habilidades especiales como estas 'manos chispeantes' que mencionó."_

Su atención se volvió cuando escuchó a Jose Roberto decir con sarcasmo: —Asi como las veces que sacas un cuchillo en una pelea, cobarde.—Y esto desencadenó a Juanito. Gritó furioso y se lanzó directamente hacia él, empujando su cuchillo para apuñalarlo. Pero Jose solo los esquivo con facilidad, es mas ninguna de sus puñaladas conectó, y parecía que cada vez estaba más furioso. En realidad fue divertido ahora que Jose lo mencionó. Pero nada era divertido sobre el último intento de apuñalamiento de Juanito.

Parecía que finalmente dejaría su huella...

Solo para fallar. O más bien, ser bloqueado. Jose había empujado la palma de su mano contra la mano del cuchillo de su atacante y la había alejado. Con la otra mano, se la puso contra el cuello en un corte. Del tipo que podría noquear a alguien si se realiza correctamente. Pero entonces Lori notó algo extraño. Toda su mano brilló y chispeó con una luz misteriosa en el momento en que lo hizo. Era casi como la electricidad. Y cuando se conectó, hizo colapsar a Juanito y soltó su cuchillo. Fue noqueado.

_"El no estaba mintiendo."_

El silencio en la multitud duró un segundo después del hecho antes de que se rompiera con una alegría bastante aliviada. Lori suspiró aliviada, pero en lugar de unirse a los vítores, su mente vagó por un segundo para asimilar lo que había visto. Este hombre, Jose Roberto, tiene un poder especial. Y cuando lo usó, nadie reaccionó. Todos actuaron normal. ¿Han visto esto antes? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que usó? ¿Quién era este hombre? Ella solo tenía que saberlo.

Con la pelea terminada, todos los que habían apostado por Jose Roberto recibieron dinero, y todos se fueron a casa. A excepción de Lori, que se quedó atrás para hablar con este extraño hombre. Seguía allí y estaba arrodillado junto al caído Juanito. No parecía que se despertara pronto.

—Le dije que esto pasaría.—dijo a nadie en particular. —No quería pelear con él. Y es por eso, porque él terminaría avergonzándose a sí mismo. Pobre Juanito.—Se puso de pie y miró a Della, que seguía hablando sin saludar. —Quiero decir, ¿no estás de acuerdo? Él no parece hecho para pelear, ¿verdad?

Lori casi se sintió desprevenida de la pregunta. —Uh, no. En realidad no.—respondió ella. —Parece demasiado tonto. ¿Por qué cree que podría pelear?

—Ha sido así desde que éramos niños. Siempre actuaba con dureza, peleaba con todos los que conocía. Especialmente conmigo. Nunca entendí por qué. Quizás tenga algo que demostrar. Entonces, de nuevo, todos lo hacen. De la forma en que lo hace es ... irracional.— Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con un extraño y sonrió nerviosamente. —Oh. L-Lo siento. Aquí estoy divagando sobre él y ni siquiera me he presentado. Mi nombre es Jose Roberto Alejandro Casagrande-Santiago, si bastante largo, pero puedes llamarme por uno de mis nombre, aunque tambien puedes llamare Bobby. La mayoria de los que conozco me llaman asi. ¿Y tú?

—Esta bien, Bobby. Soy Lori Brown.—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Lori... ¿Es un nombre acortado de que?

—Lorient

—Hm. Me gusta, muy frances. Pero Lori suena mejor. De todos modos, se adapta mejor a alguien como tú.

—Para alguien como yo.—preguntó Lori con leve ofensa. —¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Es así como me veo?—Esto la confundió porque parecía bastante simple para alguien de su edad. Su piel estaba pálida. Su cabello rubio. Y sus ojos azules. El resto de ella era poco impresionante, delgada y casi de la misma altura de quien estaba enfrente de ella. Lori era simplemente ordinaria, entonces, ¿qué quería decir?

—No sé, para ser honesto.—Su sonrisa era amplia y bastante tonta. —Simplemente pareces un Lori para mí. Aunque talves solo pareces mucho porque eres la primera con ese nombre.

—Creo que no debes juzgar de ese modo a la gente que conoces a primera vista.

Jose o ahora llamado por ella como Bobby se encogio de hombros. —Es lo que hago.—Volvió a mirar a Juanito y luego a ella. —Entonces, si no te importa que te pregunte, ¿porque estas aqui? ¿Eres un amigo suyo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras sacaba las manos de sus shorts. —Tenía curiosidad por algo que vi.

—¿Fueron las chispas? Déjame adivinar, vas a decir '¿Cómo sabías que eso era lo que iba a preguntar'.

—¿Cómo sabías que eso era lo que iba a preguntar?—Y tan pronto como esas palabras salieron, ella jadeó.

Bobby solo se rió entre dientes y se apoyó contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio de apartamentos que formaba parte del callejón. —Eres tan predecible como todos los que me conocen, saben o quieren saber acerca de mis chispas magicas. Es por eso que algunas personas vienen a mis peleas. Quieren verme usarlas. Aunque últimamente las he estado usando con menos frecuencia para hacerlo mas justo, pero luego me di cuenta de que me pusieron en una ventaja injusta. Quiero decir, mis chispas son lo suficientemente poderosas como para noquear a alguien en un instante. Como Juanito.

—¿Qué son? ¿Sabes?

Bobby se miró la mano. Comenzó a chispear nuevamente, esta vez por más de un momento. Luego dijo: —Sabes, no sé qué es. Traté de buscarlo en la biblioteca, pero no obtuve ningún resultado. Cuando tenía doce años, me enfermé un día y mi respiración realmente se deterioro. Fui al baño para tratar de vomitar, pero no pude. Mi _abuelita se estaba_ volviendo loca y estaba a punto de llamar al hospital. Y cuando mi respiración parecio complicarse aun mas, esto sucedió.—Luego él agita sus manos, ambos consumidos por las chispas.

—Y no fueron solo mis manos. Fue todo mi cuerpo. Sentí que había un calor en mí que no tenía nada que ver con estar enfermo. Estaba en pánico porque no tenía idea de lo que acababa de hacer. Y esa enfermedad simplemente desapareció. Después, intenté replicar lo que sucedió ese día. Cuando lo hice, comencé a practicar con él, usándolo en mí y en otros. Especialmente en combate. Han pasado diez años desde entonces, y tengo bastante buen control sobre eso.

Sus manos seguían chispeando. Lori estaba sorprendida e impresionada de que algo tan increíble pudiera existir. Casi sintió como si estuviera soñando, que esto era imposible. Pero aquí estaba, literalmente justo en frente de ella. Bobby de seguro era un tipo interesante. Sin pensarlo, le preguntó: —¿Qué pasaría si toco tus manos?

—No lo haría si fuera tú.—Inmediatamente dejaron de chispear cuando dijo eso. —Verás, mi poder es algo así como... luz solar controlable. Puedo usarlo de muchas maneras, desde darle a alguien un golpe de calor en miniatura hasta causar ampollas. Pero también puedo usarlo para curar huesos rotos e incluso enfermedades.

—¿Cómo lo haces?—Lori estaba prácticamente mas que interesada en saber sobre eso. —¿Y alguna vez has conocido a alguien más que pueda?

—Dios, eres una chica curiosa.—se rió entre dientes. —Bueno, no. Nunca he visto a nadie más que a mí mismo hacerlo. Aunque alguien que conozco me contó sobre alguien que hace cincuenta años hizo algo similar. Si eso es cierto, nunca lo conocí. Y en cuanto a cómo, bueno, solo hay una palabra sobre cómo puedo hacerlo:

—Solo respiro.

Bobby se levantó de la pared, se puso en postura y respiró hondo. Luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Más de lo que nadie debería. Y de esto, chispas y luz ya comenzaban a emanar de su cuerpo. Se sintió muy cálido. Si bien sus chispas se hicieron más intensas, no la atacaron. Después de unos dieciséis segundos, dejó de exhalar. Las chispas se desvanecieron. Lori solo pudo mirar boquiabierta diciendo: —Increíble.—Ella solo podía imaginar lo que se siente al ejercer tal poder.

—Gracias.—dijo antes de mover el dedo. —Se trata de la respiración. Cuanto mejor pueda controlar mi respiración, mejor funcionarán las chispas. Si no puedo respirar, no puedo usarlas. Así de simple.—Comenzó a pasar junto a ella antes de mirarla y decir: —Oye, me iré a casa. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¿quieres venir conmigo a comer un _sancocho? _Mi _abuelita lo_ hace realmente bueno.

Bobby por lo que veia, no suele pedirle a un extraño que vaya a su casa cuando los conoce. Y como eres un extraño, a menudo no aceptas hacerlo. En cualquier otro día, Lori habría dicho: "No, gracias" Pero después de lo que acababa de presenciar, fue en contra de su mejor juicio y dijo: —Claro, ire contigo.—Y con eso, siguió a Bobby, caminando por el resto del callejón y dejando atrás a Juanito Alimaña.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Lori se tomó el tiempo para observar su apariencia correctamente. Bobby era de hecho alto. Probablemente un poco mas alto ella. Su cuerpo bronceado tenía pequeñas cicatrices apenas visibles, probablemente recibidas de innumerables peleas. El cabello salvaje en su cabeza era de un marrón oscuro que bien podría ser negro. Y sus ojos también se sostenían una chispa curiosa, una que brillaba de un azul brillante. Sin embargo, ¿qué era eso? ¿Alguna clase de otro poder magico? Lo que fuera, complementaban sus rasgos juveniles y latinos.

No parecía demasiado fuera de lo común. Si lo miraras, pensarías que él era tu tipico buscapleitos. "_Pero sé mejor que eso, sin embargo_. _Siempre hay más para hombres como estos que solo peleas. Este tipo parece especial. Demonios, solo caminando a su lado, se siente muy diferente de lo que parece. No es arrogante ni malagradecido. Es amable y es alguien que agrada... En realidad es muy cinfiable, incluso." _Era un encanto extraño que no muchos hombres tienen inherentemente. Y Lori no pudo evitar admirarlo.

Su casa tomó varias cuadras más que su propia casa para llegar. Y estaba situado en el cuarto piso. Su mano alcanzó el pomo de la puerta una vez que llegaron a su casa, pero no sin detenerse primero. Bobby miró a Lori con una sonrisa de disculpa y susurró: —Prepárate. Conociéndola, ella ya podría saber sobre la pelea. Cúbrete los oídos si es necesario.

Ella asintió y él abrió la puerta. Y casi de inmediato, una pequeña dama con una nube de cabello blanco lo rodeó en voz alta. Ella hablaba completamente en español rápido y agitaba una cuchara de madera hacia él. Estaba claro que estaba hablando de la pelea porque escuchó el nombre de Juanito y la palabra "t_elefono"_ en la misma oración. Alguien la llamó y le contó todo lo que sucedió, y ella no estaba muy contenta. Bobby se quedó allí parado, ni siquiera escalonado por su diatriba, mientras que Lori se cubrió los oídos.

—Y quién es esta chica que trajiste a casa.—dijo finalmente en un idioma que entendia, apuntando la cuchara hacia ella. —_¡¿Acaso es tu novia?! Porque no quiero a nadie durmiendo en tu cama esta noche, ¡¿entendiste?!_

Lo que ella había dicho hizo sonrojar las mejillas de Bobby. —_E-Ella es mi amiga.—_respondió con indignación nerviosa. —_¡Acabo de conocerla hoy! ¡¿De verdad crees que voy a hacer eso!?—_Sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y luego cambio su mirada hacia Lori, dándole una sonrisa tímida. —Lo siento. Um, Lori, esta es mi abuela Rosa. Mi _abuelita._

Lori extendió la mano y dijo: —Un placer conocerla, señora.—La mujer mayor le dirigió una mirada momentánea y astuta antes de que se ablandara y la sacudiera.

—Lamento que tengas que conocerme así. Le dije a este aquí que dejara de pelearse y conseguir un trabajo en donde no lo despidan al primer dia.—Eso hizo a Bobby rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza, totalmente avergonzado. —Pero él nunca escucha. ¡Siempre viene a casa con cortes y contusiones! Un día terminará muriendo en una pelea contra alguien mucho más fuerte que él!

Su nieto suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —He estado peleando desde que tenía seis años. No voy a morir, _Abuelita. _Por cierto ¿la cena está casi lista?—Rosa gruñó y volvió a entrar. —Lo tomaré como un sí. Vamos, Lori. —Y los dos entraron en la casa, que parecía bastante adecuada para una anciana. Había sillas viejas, un pequeño televisor a color, una mesa vestida y un armario lleno de platos de porcelana decorados y gallos de cerámica. A lo largo de las paredes había hermosas pinturas de campos. Y el aire olía a sopa hirviendo. Se sintió muy bienvenida aquí.

Cuando Lori se acercó a la cocina, Rosa la miro aella y le preguntó: —¿Alguna vez has comido _sancocho_?

—No.—respondió honestamente. —¿Qué es?

—Es un guiso. Lo hago con _cerdo, mazorca, platano-_ Oh, lo siento, probablemente no entiendes lo que digo, ¿verdad?

—Solo entendí plátano.

—Sí, así como el cerdo y maíz. Así es como suelo hacer el mío. Y siempre sale delicioso. ¿No es cierto, Jose?

—_Sí, abuelita.—_dijo Bobby mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. —Oye Lori, si quieres sentarte, eres más que bienvenida. La cena puede tomar un poco de tiempo.—Y así lo hizo, tomando un asiento bastante cómodo frente a Bobby. —Entonces, cuéntame un poco sobre ti. Y podría contarte un poco sobre mí.

Ella se sintió desprevenida por su pedido. "¿_Qué le digo siquiera? ¿Por dónde empiezo? Caray, no soy buena en esto. —_Er, ¿qué quieres saber?

—Solo comienza con lo básico, supongo. Cumpleaños, lo que tú y tus padres hacen.

Eso fue bastante simple. —Bueno, ya sabes mi nombre. Nací hace 21 años el 19 de abril. Creo que soy Aries. Mi mamá y mi papá me adoptaron cuando era pequeña. Trabajan juntos en la ley. Mamá es abogado y la secretaria de mi papá y él es el fiscal de distrito local. Ha trabajado en algunos casos de alto perfil. Trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades cerca de mi casa, se llama "Antigüedades Adams".

—Nunca he estado allí, pero he pasado por el lugar varias veces. Si no te importa, ¿qué pasó con tus verdaderos padres?—Ella respondió con silencio y sin mirarlo. "_Eso no es algo de lo que quiero hablar." _Bobby pareció entender, mientras asentía solemnemente y decía. —Lo siento por eso, simplemente me siento indetificado con tu caso, yo tampoco tengo padres. Mi papá murió el año pasado en una pelea en un bar. También sucedió cuando cumplí 21 años.

—Oh, lo siento mucho—dijo Lori sinceramente y con lamento.

—Está bien. Quiero decir, no esta bien para mi, pero no dejo que me afecte. Me dijo antes de que lo mataran: 'Ve a las estrellas. No dejes que ningún meteorito te detenga". Una frase extraña, lo sé. Pero lo que quiso decir es que no importa qué, no debería dejar que las cosas me impidan alcanzar mis objetivos. No fue hasta su funeral que entendí que... Ya sabes, crecer, él me enseñó todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre pelear. Y es gracias a él que puedo ganar dinero para ayudar a mi _abuelita._

—Tiene que ser duro trabajar solo de esa manera. Incluso si técnicamente no funciona.

—Quiero decir, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer por alguien con cáncer.

Hubo silencio, perforado solo por los sonidos de Rosa preparando cuencos de estofado. Lori no pudo evitar echar una mirada a la viejecita, que la miró con una sonrisa. Parecía tan fuerte y sin ningun miedo latente, a pesar de sufrir una enfermedad mortal que algún día podría matarla. Antes de que pudiera disculparse, Bobby la toco del hombro y le dijo: —No lo hagas. Hemos estado luchando juntos durante años. Ella es una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Nunca dejará que algo como el cáncer la detenga. ¿No es así, _Abuelita?_

—_Si, mijo.—_contesto Rosa mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa con cuencos y una gran barra de pan español. —6 años. ¿Puedes creerlo? He estado entrando y saliendo de los consultorios médicos y nada de lo que hicieron pudo ayudar. Incluso probamos ese tratamiento, creo que se llamaba quimioterapia... Incluso un médico quería que fumara marihuana. ¡No fumo, por dios!

—Podrías cocinarlo.—sugirió Lori. Y tanto Bobby como Rosa la miraron desconcertados.

—¡¿Cocínarlo?!

—Sí. Creo que hay una tienda que lo vende como aceite de cocina y mantequilla.

—Pero no es médico.

—Eh.. no, pero-

—_Ah, ya que pues chingados.—_Parecía un poco gruñona ahora, pero de una mas manera divertida que seria. —Solo siéntate, la cena está lista.—Lori iba a argumentar que se le podía recetar aceite de cannabis como sustituto, pero se quedó en silencio mientras se unía a los dos en la mesa. Resultó que Rosa tenía razón sobre el _sancocho._ Estaba delicioso. Todos pasaron los siguientes minutos charlando, hablando sobre su día y cómo se conocieron.

Fue cuando estaban a punto de terminar cuando Lori dijo cuidadosamente a Bobby: —Oye ... he tenido la intención de preguntar algo, pero... no has dicho nada sobre tu madre... Le sucedió algo?

Inmediatamente sintió pena cuando hizo esta pregunta. Rosa lanzó una mirada preocupada a su nieto, quien silenciosamente miró su estofado. Era casi difícil determinar qué emoción estaba sintiendo. Pero ella podía decir que había tristeza en su expresión algo estoica. —L-lo siento... no debería haber preguntado eso...

Pero Bobby levantó la mano hacia ella. —No. Está bien. Quiero decir, te dije sobre papá. También podría hablarte sobre mamá.—Respiró hondo y suspiró, tratando de mantener la compostura. "_Realmente es mucho más emocional de lo que pensaba." _Lori nunca habría tomado al latino como el tipo de persona que muestra emociones tan íntimas y que habla abiertamente sobre asuntos tan delicados como este. Realmente era diferente de lo que la gente normalmente pensaría si solo lo miraran

—El nombre de mi madre es Holly. Y ella y papá tuvieron una discusión antes de que yo naciera. Nunca supe por qué, y tampoco mi abuela. Por eso, ella me entregó a él. Ella no quería nada que ver con papá, incluso si eso significaba para mí. Quiero decir... supongo que lo hizo para evitar no amarme por él. Eso es todo lo que realmente sé sobre ella.

—¿Alguna vez has intentado buscarla?—Preguntó Lori con cautela.

—No. Quiero decir, si, pero ... ¿Sabes lo incómodo que sería conocerla después de todo este tiempo? ¿Después de veintidós años? ¿Dónde comenzaría? ¿Cómo me sentiria yo? ¿Y cómo se sentiría ella? Conocerla ahora solo abriría la caja de Pandora para los dos. Por respeto, decidí no buscarla y dejarla vivir la vida que haya hecho.

_"Wow. Él es tan desinteresado que sacrificaría conocer a su madre solo para que ella pudiera vivir en paz." _Los pensamientos de Lori se interrumpieron cuando el reloj de la cocina sonó siete veces. Ya eran las siete en punto. —Oh, diablos, debería llegar a casa cuanto antes.—dijo Lori, levantándose y luego estrechándole la mano a Rosa. —Gracias por la maravillosa cena. Realmente estaba deliciosa.

—_Ay, gracias.—_Y Lori supo lo que había dicho por la cálida sonrisa que tenía en la cara. No debe recibir visitas a menudo para complementar su cocina.

—Y gracias por invitarme, Bobby. Eres un tipo muy agradable.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo.—dijo con una sonrisa halagada. Él se levantó también y la condujo a la puerta. —Dime, mañana viernes, ¿estás libre?—Ella sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ah. Podría pasar a saludar. No tengo nada planeado. No hay peleas ni nada. Quiero ir a esa tienda, ver si tal vez pueda comprarle algo a mi _Abuelita._

Quizás fue porque Lori no tenía tantos amigos como le hubiera gustado. O quizás fue porque Bobby parecía una persona tan identificable. Fuera lo que fuese, Lori se sentía bastante ansiosa por su segunda reunión de mañana. Quizás podrían aprender más el uno del otro durante el almuerzo. —Eso en realidad sería bastante agradable. El trabajo siempre es lento, así que podría tener compañía. Te veré más tarde, Bobby.

—A ti también, Lori.—Y cuando se iba a ir para regresar a su casa, llego a notar algo bastante peculiar en él. Estaba justo allí, entre su hombro izquierdo y la nuca, expuesto a ella. Solo mirarlo envió un escalofrío indescriptible por su columna vertebral. Tal vez ella le preguntaría sobre eso mañana.

Esa marca de nacimiento con forma de estrella.

* * *

_Esto es Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, Stardust Crusaders, y aqui con extension de personajes principales y una que otra cosa original que le pondre mas adelante. _

_No saben lo raro que es poner a alguien que no es Lincoln como protagonista de una historia o que siquiera fuese mencionado. En especial que fuese Bobby al quien lo tenga que poner esto. ¿Raro, no?_

_Si, el tipo es un Jojo(aunque ni siquiera vaya a ser su apodo, lol). Y cabe aclarar(de nuevo), esto es un AU, y hay cosas que me tome la libertad de cambiar. Y eso implica que la familia Loud este involucrado con la historia o siquiera con Lori(que le cambie el apellido), y que de paso no van aparecer en la historia._

_Y que aqui el concepto del Hamon y su uso no estaran muertos aquí(como lo mostro Bobby aqui), y se me courren varias formas de que esto sea relevante._

_Eso es todo aqui. Nos vemos en la proxima._


	2. Doble Filo

**Capitulo 2: ****Doble Filo**

**4 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988**  
**12:14**  
**ROCHDALE, QUEENS, NY**

Cuando era pequeña, Lori siempre había querido convertirse en escritora. Estaba en la parte superior de su propia lista de deseos personales, justo por encima del matrimonio, aprender artes marciales y viajar por el mundo. Su objetivo en la vida era poner su nombre en el mapa como una autora de ficción más vendida cuyo trabajo se hablaría en los años venideros. Y ella ya tenía una ventaja bastante decente. Lori ya estaba trabajando en dos historias, y estaba segura de que para fines del próximo año, tendría al menos un trabajo completo.

Si tan solo pudiera expandirse de sus notas y borradores.

Al final resultó que, Lori ni siquiera había comenzado a escribir ninguna historia. La mayor parte de su trabajo había sido escrito en un cuaderno; notas simples aquí y allá sobre tramas y personajes que aún no había desarrollado completamente. Hubo varios bocetos cuidadosamente dibujados de los personajes que quería usar como protagonistas para cada uno. Un cuaderno tenía lo que parecía una hermosa rubia con una gran variedad de maquillaje y una sonrisa mortal. El otro tenía un humanoide azul con una cara agrietada y cuchillas para armas.

Estaba segura de que las historias sobre un asesino que podía transformarse a la perfección en la mujer que deseaba y que un joven convertido en un arma biológica que escapaba de sus experimentadores llamaría la atención de los lectores, pero no tenía idea de cómo transmitir adecuadamente lo que quería. escribir. Ella no podía expresar adecuadamente sus personajes o llevar una escena correctamente. Las tramas parecían no ir a ninguna parte. Les faltaba sustancia. Y durante varias largas semanas, ella había estado trabajando duro para mejorar esto.

Por eso había llevado su trabajo a ... bueno, al trabajo. En su tiempo de inactividad, se sentaba detrás del mostrador de la tienda de antigüedades en la que trabajaba y escribía. Entre los adornos, pinturas, figuras y otros artículos variados, ella encontraría inspiración para sus historias. O al menos inténtalo. Su bloqueo del escritor no fue divertido. Especialmente porque había estado atrapada en la misma sinopsis de un capítulo de su historia del asesino durante semanas: el hijo de un sastre asesinado que contrataba al protagonista para salvar la ciudad de una dominatriz asesina.

—Maldita sea.—maldijo Lori, recostándose en su silla y mirando el borrador de su historia que estaba sosteniendo. Todo se sentía mal con eso. Demasiado cliché. Demasiado soso. Y no sabía qué haría Irene, la principal protagonista de esta historia, cuando se enfrentara al asesino. Obviamente, mátarla al final, pero ¿cómo lo haría ella? ¿Qué poderes usaría contra ella? Y cuando terminara, ¿cómo terminaría ella el capítulo? Solo pensar en todo esto hizo que Lori quisiera apuñalar el papel con su lápiz y rasgarlo. Simplemente se sentía demasiado frustrada para pensar.

_"Necesito algo,"_pensó mientras guardaba su trabajo. "_o alguien, para ayudarme."_

Fue un día tranquilo para ella. La tienda solía ser lenta en clientes. La mayoría de las personas que venían durante las vacaciones estaban allí para comprar pequeños regalos económicos para su familia. Pero hoy pasó más lento de lo habitual. Ya era mediodía y nadie se había detenido. Ni siquiera para navegar por las mercancías de la tienda. Y tristemente, no esperaba que viniera nadie, sin importar cuánto rezara. Las cosas solo se volverían más aburridas, y eso hizo que Lori se sintiera peor.

Como si Dios decidiera bendecirla con un milagro, sonó el timbre de la puerta. Levantó la cabeza para ver quién entraba, pero todo lo que vio fue un desorden de cabello oscuro asomándose por dentro. Y luego giró, y Lori inmediatamente se animó. Ella reconoció esos ojos.

—Hola, ahí estás.—saludó Bobby mientras entraba, con la misma sonrisa que recordaba del día anterior. —Parecía tan vacío aquí. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Bobby.—dijo Lori, ahora sonriendo al ver a su nuevo conocido. Ella salió de detrás del mostrador para saludarlo. —Viniste en uno de nuestros días más lentos. No hemos tenido un cliente en todo el día. Mi jefe está en la parte de atrás durmiendo una siesta. No dormí mucho anoche.

–Ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué has estado haciendo desde que no tienes clientes?

—Escribiendo.—apartó la mirada, su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar su trabajo. —No llego a ninguna parte con eso. Quiero decir, me he quedado atascado con las mismas notas y la misma sinopsis, y simplemente no progreso a partir de eso.—Ella lo vio acercarse al escritorio y curiosamente abrir el cuaderno lleno de dichas notas. Sus ojos se movieron casi más rápido de lo que ella podía ver, aunque ella podía decir que estaban llenos de interés. Cuando terminó y cerró el libro, dijo ella apresuradamente. —Quiero decir, muchas de esas cosas podrían cambiar. Estaba pensando-

—Me encanta.—Lo interrumpió. Lori se congeló. Nunca le había mostrado a nadie su trabajo, principalmente por miedo a sus opiniones. Pero aquí había alguien que acababa de conocer ayer, un completo desconocido, que realmente le gustaba lo que tenía actualmente. Y estas fueron solo notas. —Puede que no lo parezca, pero me gusta leer. Y esto parece algo que podría leer. Tienes una historia agradable. Y tu personaje, Irene... Esos poderes que tiene son increíbles. No creo que Hollywood hubiese pensado nunca en algo como esto.

_"No hay forma de que pueda ser tan bueno." Lori _pensó con incredulidad. "_¿Cuántas historias o películas tienen un poderoso gángster corrompiendo las calles, solo para que alguien las derribe? No es original. Entonces, ¿cual sería el atractivo? ¿Está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor? ¿O realmente le gusta?" _Bobby realmente era un hombre extraño.

—Sin embargo, creo que debería ser episódico.—se volvió hacia ella y cerró el cuaderno. —Puedes crear tramas en donde tiene contratar para matar a _otros_ gángsters y villanos. Quiero decir, el es un asesino, ¿verdad? Tiene sentido. Solo persigue a una persona toda la historia lo haría sentir poco interesante. Y no le daría a tu Irene espacio para crecer como,personaje. Porque estoy seguro de que no quieres que sea una protagonista unidimensional.

Aparentemente, a él le gustó. Lori no sabía qué decir. Así que se decidió por un simple gracias.

—No hay problema.—Bobby echó un vistazo a la tranquila tienda y luego dijo: —Entonces, ¿qué te hizo querer trabajar en un lugar como este?

Saliendo de su sorpresa, Lori respondió. —Adam es un viejo amigo de la familia. Antes de esto, estaba trabajando en una tienda de comestibles. Pero vino a mis padres y me ofreció un trabajo aquí. Estaba buscando un nuevo empleado desde que el viejo se fue. Le dije que sí inmediatamente. es decir, ¿quién _no_ quiere trabajar en un lugar como este? ¿Todas estas maravillosas creaciones de años olvidados dadas una segunda oportunidad en la vida? Es realmente relajante y hermoso, de una manera nostálgica y melancólica.

—Lo entiendo. Es así cada vez que veo los cuadros en casa. Todos fueron hechos por un tipo llamado Cajiga. Los viste, ¿verdad?—Por supuesto que lo hizo. Había varias pinturas alrededor de cla casa de Bobby, esos hermosos y vibrantes campos. En casi cada uno de ellos, había un árbol cuyas hojas estaban dominadas por flores rojas. —Eso es parte de por qué vine aquí también. Iba a comprobar si tienes uno que mi _Abuelita_ aún no tiene.

—No sé si tenemos alguno, pero siéntase libre de mirar alrededor.—Mientras Lori caminaba por la tienda y miraba las pinturas, sus pensamientos volvieron a la noche anterior. Sobre lo abierto que era y lo grande que es realmente su corazón. Nunca lo habría adivinado cuando lo vio por primera vez en ese callejón. Claro, se veía y actuaba engreído, pero era un hombre que llevaba su corazón en la manga. Puso su confianza en personas que nunca había conocido, como ella. Y rara vez ves eso en estos días.

En el fondo, esto hizo que Lori confiara más en él.

—Gracias por venir, por cierto.—dijo Lori mientras se separaba de sus pensamientos. Bobby, a su vez, se arrancó de una pintura de una vaca y le sonrió. —¿Ves algo que te guste?

—Todavía no.—declaró, volviendo a su búsqueda. —Estoy buscando algo que no tenga un _flamboyán__._

—¿Flamboyán?

—Sí, _flamboyán. _En lugares como Puerto Rico son esos árboles de flores rojas en las pinturas.—Eso tenía sentido ahora. —Hermosos árboles. Es una pena que no haya ninguno aquí en Nueva York. El vecindario se vería más hermoso con unos pocos creciendo.— Continuó mirando a través de las pinturas antes de exclamar de alegría. Efectivamente, había encontrado lo que estaba buscando; Una pintura de un anciano con una guitarra. No había un _flamboyán_ en él.

Cuando procedió a tomarlo, la campana volvió a sonar. Lori se volvió para ver quién entró y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo.

Entró un hombre con un largo abrigo blanco, donde mantenía sus manos escondidas. Los pantalones y las zapatillas de deporte del hombre combinaban, al igual que su sombrero de ala ancha alzado a un lado. Llevaba sombras sobre una nariz hermosa y pico. Su cabello negro era rizado y su bigote era delgado. Miró a su alrededor entre el surtido de antigüedades (al menos ella lo supuso, porque su cabeza no se movió). Y luego sonrió. Un diente dorado brillaba en la penumbra de la tienda. Ella sabía quién era.

_"E-Ese es Peter" _pensó con miedo. "_Peter Spade"._

Peter era un chulo notorio que muchos respetaban y temían a la vez. Se hizo un nombre en los barrios bajo del este cuando comenzó a hacerse cargo de de la prostitución del lugar. Casi todas las mujeres de Manhattan le pertenecían. Los que se opusieron a él fueron encontrados misteriosamente muertos a la mañana siguiente sin evidencia de que hubiera hecho nada. Sabían que él tenía la culpa, pero fue incuestionable y no fue juzgado. Con sus fuertes lazos con la policía y el mundo criminal en general, Peter era intocable.

Lori solo había sentido miedo absoluto una vez en su vida. Y ahora que se enfrentaba a la muerte por segunda vez, la sintió de nuevo y le hizo esconderse lamentablemente detrás del registrador. Peter entró con una arrogancia que solo personas como él tendrían y se acercó a Bobby. El joven mexicano, que estaba quitando cuidadosamente la pintura de la pared, no había visto su entrada hasta que se dio la vuelta. Y se hizo muy obvio para ella que no sabía quién era, porque le dijo imprudentemente: —Hola amigo. ¿Buscas un sombrero más grande?

El aire se volvió incómodamente silencioso por un segundo. Lori intentó captar su mirada, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente y esperando que entendiera el peligro en el que se encontraban. Ella pasó desapercibida. En respuesta a la broma, Peter se rió entre dientes. —No, mi amigo.—dijo Peter con una voz sedosa pero escalofriante. —Pero estoy buscando a alguien y necesito ayuda. ¿Quizás me puedan ayudar?

—Claro.—dijo Bobby, aunque sonaba bastante cauteloso. Debe haber sentido algo malvado como ella.

—Verás, amigo, un conocido mío llegó llorando a mi club por perder una pelea.

—¿Una pelea?—Bobby le entregó el cuadro a Lori, quien nerviosamente tomo el objeto. —Ayer peleé con tres personas, ¿a quien te refieres?

—Juanito Alimaña.—dijo Peter sin dudarlo. E inmediatamente, la expresión de Bobby se volvió pétrea. —Dijo que lo humillaste en combate y lo dejaste inconsciente frente a treinta espectadores.

—Treinta y _uno._—corrigió Bobby, su voz ahora firme. —Creo que se olvidó de contarte cómo me apuntó con un cuchillo después de que lo ayudé a levantarse. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Era un mal perdedor y le enseñé una lección.

—Entonces, en lugar de tomar su cuchillo como un hombre, elegiste golpearlo. Y con un poder extraño, por lo que me dijo. Como un completo cobarde.

—¿Cómo eso me convierte en un cobarde.—gruñó Bobby. —¡No puedes responder por él si no estuvieras allí, vago despistado!

—Realmente deberías considerar con quién estás hablando, muchacho. No tienes idea de quién soy o qué podría hacerte.—El tono de Peter no cambió.

—¡No me importa si eres Juan Pablo II, viniste aquí y comenzaste a interrogarme con falsas acusaciones! ¡Hablaré contigo como quiera!

En este punto, Bobby estaba justo en su rostro, con los ojos fijos en la lente oculta de Peter. Y aunque la cara del amigo de Lori ahora estaba llena de molestia, la de Peter todavía estaba tranquila y sonriente. Su diente todavía brillaba brillantemente, iluminando las antigüedades a su alrededor en un resplandor repugnante. "_Oh Dios, por favor no dejes que peleen aquí.__ ¿No pueden llevar esto afuera?_

—Escucha, rata gigante.—comenzó Bobby. —No me importa quién eres, pero estás asustando a mi amiga. Ahora, si no quieres que te _rompa la madre_. ¡Entonces te sugiero que te des la vuelta y te largues! ¡Porque no dudaré en hacerte lo que le hice a Juanito!

Y entonces, sucedió algo extraño. Algo surgió de ambos hombres al mismo tiempo. Algo que se desvaneció en la existencia, como un fantasma. Lori no estaba segura de si gritar o correr. O ambos. Pero estaba segura de una cosa:

Lo que sea que estaba sucediendo, se suponía que no debía verlo.

Enroscado alrededor de Peter había un pez volador negro, espinoso y cubierto de maleza. Parecía monstruoso con sus escamas afiladas, sus aletas en forma de ala en forma de cuchilla y su boca irregular y sonriente llena de dos hileras de dientes diabólicos. Uno de ellos era oro. Y sus ojos eran más negros que sus escamas, sin parpadear pero fijos en Bobby. Parecía más un tiburón que un pez, pero, sobre todo, parecía que no debería existir.

Detrás de Bobby apareció un hombre más alto con una constitución similar a él, pero su torso superior expuesto era de un oro pálido. Tenía el pelo dorado oscuro que parecía pasar a su nariz. Parecía un boxeador humano, con sus pantalones dorados, extremidades golpeadas y guantes sin dedos. Pero con las gafas negras y sucias que cubrían sus ojos ardientes, las orejas en forma de saco, el cuerpo brillante y los tres dedos de los pies y los cuatro dedos, parecía bastante parecido a una rana. Lori también notó cómo había un contorno elevado en forma de estrella en sus pectorales más pálidos, que también estaba sobre sus deltoides negros, una hebilla de cinturón y guantes.

No se desperdiciaron palabras. El pez se lanzó por el aire, intentando masticando a Bobby. Pero él esquivó con fluidez, el pez fue agarrado por el hombre rana. Cuando estaba a punto de aplastarlo hasta la muerte, lo soltó de inmediato. Había sangre tanto en el hombre como en las manos de Bobby. La piel de tiburón se había clavado en su palma. Lori asumió que lo que le pasó a este fantasma le sucedió a él. Fue como una conexión espiritual.

—¿Qué pasa?—Se rió Peter. —¿Es su piel demasiado afilada para que la manejes?—El pez nadó hacia Pete y descansó sobre su hombro, permitiéndole pasar una mano anillada a lo largo de su espalda. No sangraba. —Este es Doble Filo. El asesino perfecto. Si quisiera que alguien muriera, mi amigo aquí puede hacerlo sin ensuciarse las manos. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es nadar a través de quien quiera, y sus entrañas serán cortadas y cortadas en cubitos. Pero, por supuesto, se dejan intactos. Nunca pueden rastrearlo hasta mí. Y si lo hicieron, ¿y qué? Nunca pueden tocarme.

El pez volvió a nadar en el aire, y esta vez, atravesó el pecho del hombre rana. Tanto Bobby como el espíritu se doblaron de dolor. Y luego nuevamente se lastimó cuando voló de regreso. Peter no estaba mintiendo. Realmente dolió desde adentro. Pero eso no impidió que el espíritu volviera a agarrar al pez antes de regresar a su amo. No hizo ningún movimiento para soltarlo, incluso cuando su mano sangraba. Mientras se retorcía y golpeaba, Peter estaba enraizado y luchaba por moverse.

—S-Sueltame_.—_gruñó, la sonrisa ahora reemplazada por una mueca. —¡Sueltame ahora.

—No.—dijo Bobby. Le tocaba a él sonreír. —Todavía no. No hasta que te disculpes con nosotros.

—¿Porque?

—Viniste aquí para interrogarme bajo afirmaciones falsas y asustaste a mi amiga. Este es un lugar de negocios. No tenías derecho a entrar aquí y hacer una escena. Ahora discúlpate.

Peter se rió al principio, pero luego corto su risa cuando Doble Filo seguia siendo apretado. Se estaba ahogando, tratando desesperadamente de llegar a su garganta. Pero no podía mover sus brazos. Cuando parecía que lo aplastaban con más fuerza, soltó un estrangulado, —¡Está bien, está bien, lo siento!

Bobby ahuecó su oreja con una mano intacta y le dijo en broma: —_¿Qué?_ Lo siento, tendrás que decirlo de nuevo. Lentamente. Porque dependiendo de lo que dijiste, podría patearte el trasero.

—¡D-Dije que lo siento! ¡Ahora, sueltame!

Parecía que Bobby se estaba tomando su tiempo considerando lo que quería. Luego, sonrió y dijo: —Claro. Pero olvidaste decir por favor. ¡Así que supongo que esto significa que te pateare el trasero después de todo!—Soltó al pescado. Y al hacerlo, el espíritu desató un fuerte —_¡TOMA!—_Y golpeó al pez en el estómago. Esto hizo que Peter cayera de rodillas, agarrándose las tripas por el repentino golpe.

Pero no se detuvo allí. El hombre rana de repente desató un aluvión de golpes. Eran tan rápidos que Lori pensó que los puños estaban sin cuerpo de sus brazos. Fue como el aguacero de un huracán mezclado con la peor tormenta de granizo de la historia. Cada golpe golpeaba al pez, todo mientras gritaba un rápidamente —_¡TOMATOMATOMA!—_Y cada golpe hacía que el cuerpo de Peter se sacudiera dondequiera que aterrizaran sobre el pez, la sangre brotando de sus heridas y su boca.

Cuando el pez parecía un desastre roto y arrugado con las aletas rotas y sin dientes, tanto Bobby como la figura gritaron " _¡TOMA ESTO!—_Y dieron un último golpe. Doble Filo y Peter fueron enviados volando a través de la puerta, enviándola de sus goznes. Los tres aterrizaron al otro lado de la calle. Lori salió corriendo de su mostrador y vio que una multitud de personas se había apartado del camino cuando él se había estrellado. Todavía se mantenían alejados del tumulto de las extremidades rotas, sabiendo quién era.

_"Oh mierda... Esto va a salir de mi sueldo..._

* * *

La limpieza tomó aproximadamente una hora. Una ambulancia llegó de inmediato y llevó a Peter en una camilla. Los policías interrogaron a Bobby, naturalmente, y él les dijo toda la verdad. Bueno, excepto por lo que sea esa rana que se vio involucrada. Atribuyó la puerta rota a su edad y su fuerza. Lori contó la misma historia, pero estúpidamente agregó que trató de darle un cuchillo. Sabía que lo creerían porque Peter casi siempre tenía las manos en el bolsillo. Y uno de ellos sostenía un cuchillo.

Resultó que ella tenía razón. La mano que no sacó antes tenía un cuchillo.

Adam había dormido durante la breve confrontación y no le molestó en absoluto. Cuando los dos le contaron la historia, él simplemente se rió. —Oh, eso debe haber sido una gran decepción para él.—dijo mientras miraba la entrada sin puertas. —Pobre viejo pescador. Penso que podía atrapar una sardina y terminó enganchando un tiburón. Muy desafortunado.

—Tenemos suerte de haber estado aquí para echarlo a apatados, o mas bien a golpes.—dijo Bobby con una sonrisa, su mano ahora envuelta y siendo amamantada. —Perdón por la puerta. Prometo pagarla.

—Bah, no es necesario. Puedo reemplazarlo fácilmente. Me sorprende que hayas tenido la fuerza para hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Simplemente salió de la nada.—Miró a Lori, esperando que ella se uniera al sutil chiste. Pero no pudo encontrar la energía para reír. Su mente se estaba volviendo loca por toda la situación. Un pensamiento brilló en su cabeza. "_¿Quién eres, Jose__? _Ella quería saber qué era lo que veía. ¿Qué era ese espíritu? ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer que aparezca mágicamente? Era imposible, al igual que las chispas. Y, sin embargo, estaban allí una hora después de la pelea.

Cuando Adam regresó a su oficina, Lori dirigió su atención a Bobby, quien decidió sentarse en una mecedora de madera para relajarse y cuidar su mano herida. El espíritu se había desvanecido hacía mucho tiempo. Respiró hondo para recobrar la compostura y dijo: —Está bien, Bobby. Tienes que explicar algo. ¿Qué acabo de ver? ¿Qué fue esa... _cosa_ ... que ustedes dos tuvieron?

—No seas tonta.—respondió con indiferencia. —Tú también tienes uno.

—No, no lo tengo.

—¿No lo tienes?

—¡No, no lo tengo!—La cara de Lori se puso roja cuando casi gritó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pudiste verlo?—Preguntó Bobby entre risas.

—¡No lo sé!–Ella gritó esta vez.

Bobby se levantó y se rascó la cabeza. Claramente no esperaba su respuesta. —Eso es extraño. Por lo general, nadie más podría verlo. Soy el único que podría. Oh, y cualquier otra persona que tenga algo como eso. Como Peter.

—¿Pero qué es?—preguntó.

—Se llama Campeon. Se llama así porque casi se parece a mi padre. Es el nombre que mi _abuelita_ le dio cuando era _niño._

—¿Pero qué _es_?_—_Lori repitió la pregunta. La respuesta del mexicano fue solo un encogimiento de hombros. Ella personalmente no sabía cómo tomar esto. Estaba dividida entre sorpresa, miedo y admiración, todo a la vez. Lori supo, después de ver sus manos chispeantes el otro día, que Bobby no era un hombre común. Hoy demostró eso aún más cuando él solo... convocó a otro cuerpo detrás de él y diezmó un pez asesino. Fue fuerte Y mientras su corazón temblaba de miedo por su fuerza, ella también se sorprendió de que él pudiera obtener tal cosa.

—Todo lo que sé es que apareció después de la muerte de mi padre.—Como si fuera una señal, la figura conocida como Campeon se manifestó ante ellos, clara como el día. Su presencia todavía era un shock para ella. —Fue el día después de su funeral. Me sentía mal del estómago por el dolor y tenía fiebre leve. Además, tuve que ir a una pelea esa noche, una de la que no podía retroceder. Durante esa pelea, mi oponente se burló tanto de mí por mi falta de motivación. Luego insultó a mi padre. Antes de que me diera cuenta, apareció Campeon y lo golpeo.

—No sabía lo que pasó, y tampoco nadie más. Tenían miedo. Así que simplemente corrí a casa. Fui al baño, me miré en el espejo y cuando lo vi, casi lloro. Pensé mi papá regresó. Pero no fue él. Cuando le conté todo a mi _abuelita_ , ella dijo que regresó como un ángel guardián. Para protegerme del peligro. Por eso le dio ese nombre. Porque era un campeon que no se rendía incluso de la muerte y estaria a mi lado para protegerme como un angel guardian.

Lori reacciono, poniendo una mano en su pecho, totalmente conmovida por la historia contada, pero decidio no interrupir. —Deje de sentirme enfermo. Y desde entonces, comencé a estudiarlo. Veia qué podía hacer. Entrené día tras día en mi tiempo de libre, aprendiendo todo lo que podía hacer. Aprendí que podía golpear muy rápido, puede pegarse a las paredes, saltar _extremadamente_ alto, y él puede ver y escuchar las cosas mucho mejor que yo. Ah, y aparentemente tiene este limo que puede hacer en su piel que actúa como conductor de mis chispas. Es realmente genial.

_"Wow Eso es realmente genial, ahora que lo menciona"_pensó, desconcertada por el espíritu. Con todo explicado a ella tal como estaba, Lori finalmente comenzó a calmarse. —¿Y realmente no sabes qué es él?

—Lamentablemente no. Pero conocí a otros como él. Como a un perro que conocí que podría usar arena-

—Espera.—Interrumpio esta vez, ahora totalmente shockeada por lo antes mencionado. —¿Incluso los animales tienen esa cosa?

Bobby solo encogio los hombros. —El mundo es grande y extraño. Pero como decia, es bastante fuerte, y me las arreglé para hacer su amigo. No lo he visto en meses... Pero también hay otros peligrosos. Puedo decirle en este momento que ese tal Peter estaba lejos de ser el primero que conocí en Nueva York. Y de todos mis encuentros, he aprendido que a todos les gusta mantener sus poderes en secreto el uno del otro. Probablemente para evitar otros conozcan sus debilidades.

—Entonces ... cuando Peter te dijo cómo funcionaba ...

—Probablemente lo estaba haciendo porque pensó que podía matarme.—dijo, cruzando los brazos. —Probé que estaba equivocado.

Lori se sentó a su lado en un sillón reclinable polvoriento y se miró las manos durante un buen rato. "_Él no es el único. Hay otros como él. Y no todos son humanos, tampoco... Tal vez uno de ellos tenga una idea de lo que realmente son estas cosas ... y tal vez... tal vez puedan decirme por qué puedo ver uno tan claramente ... ¿Realmente tengo uno? No se siente así ... lo hubiera sabido."_Sería una mentira decir que no la molestó.

La voz de Bobby, preocupada, interrumpio sus pensamientos. —Oye, ¿estás bien, Lori? Pareces algo tensa..

—Si...—dijo con vacilación. —Trato de asimilar todo esto. Pero... es una especie de sobrecarga de información.

—Espero que no tengas miedo. Porque adivina qué. Mientras esté aquí, prometo que no vendrán por ti.—Ella lo miró y su corazón dio un vuelco extraño. ¿Haría eso por ella? La pregunta debe haber aparecido en su rostro, porque él dijo, con una cálida sonrisa, —Sí. Lo haré. Puedo garantizarlo.—Lori no sabía qué decir. Realmente se sintió agradecida de tener un amigo como Bobby. No muchos de sus amigos harían desinteresadamente algo así por ella. Le hizo repensar a quién tenía como amigos.

Y vaya, eso se sintió incómodo.

Campeon pronto se desvaneció, y Bobby , quien se estiró y le estrechó la mano dolorida. —Oye, perdón por interrumpir esto, pero debería llegar a casa. Mi _Abuelita_ podría estar preocupada por mí. Te veré en otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?—Lori asintió, volviendo a sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia atrás, recordó parcialmente el evento que destrozó su vida. Fue salvada por un amigo de la infancia. Un chico que apenas conocía, pero que confiaba en el. Fue divertido cómo funcionaba el destino.

Al igual que ese chico, se sentía completamente segura cerca de Bobby. Ella le creyó cuando hizo esa pequeña promesa. El no parecía el tipo de persona que se retractaria de eso. Lori sabía que él la protegería, tanto él como Campeon. Ambos eran potencias con poderes increíbles e inimaginables. Arriesgarían sus vidas para asegurarse de que ella, o cualquier otra persona que él conociera, estuviera a salvo.

Ella se volvió hacia él cuando él estaba poniendo dinero en el mostrador para su pintura casi olvidada y le dijo: —Oye, Bobby.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó.

Lori dudó por un segundo, pensando en la mejor forma de expresar sus siguientes palabras, antes de responder: —Creo que tu abuela tenía razón al nombrarlo así.

Eso consiguió una sonrisa de él. Uno que ella sabía que nunca sería olvidado hasta el último día de su vida.

* * *

_Aqui termina el capitulo, y eso ya de paso marca una introduccion a los Stands(si asi se llaman esos espitirus, por si no lo sabian). Y que manera de hacerlo con que Bobby Jojo tenga tambien uno, y que se complemente con sus chispas especiales. Aun no acaba este arco introductorio del personaje, pero si que se van a venir cosas interesantes._

_Una cosa mas: Cada capitulo que aparezca un Stand, al final de este se da una ficha sobre sus estadisticas y sus habilidades.n Si saben como funciona lo promero, aqui los explico:_

_**A:** Excelente(Alcance del Stand: 100 metros o mas)_

_**B: **Bueno(Alcance del Stand: 50 metros)_

_**C: **Regular(Alcance del Stand: 20 metros)_

_**D: **Malo(Alcance del Stand: 10 metros)_

_**E: **Muy malo(Alcance del Stand: 2 metros)_

* * *

**FICHAS DEL STAND:**

**USUARIO DEL STAND: PETER SPADE**

**NOMBRE DEL STAND: DOBLE FILO**

**ESTADISTICAS; PODER DESTRUCTIVO: D, VELOCIDAD: A, RANGO: C, DURABILIDAD: C, PRECISIÓN: D, POTENCIAL DE DESAROLLO: E**

**HABILIDAD: Un Stand que toma la forma de un pez volador, puede nadar a través de su presa, desgarrando el interior con sus aletas afiladas y su piel similar a la de un tiburón. No deja evidencia, dejando a los patólogos confundidos. Su piel evita que los Stands más débiles lo agarren y puedan cortar fácilmente las manos con facilidad. Su única debilidad (no explotada), son sus ojos. Si bien no puede soportar la luz brillante, puede funcionar en su punto máximo en la oscuridad. Esto hace que la noche sea la oportunidad perfecta para que Peter ataque.**


	3. Brujeria

**Capitulo 3: Brujeria**

**17 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988  
09:30  
ROCHDALE, QUEENS, NY**

—Residencia Casagrande-Santiago, Jose Roberto al ha-

—¡Estás jodidamente muerto, Santiago!

Y así comenzó su mañana. Acababa de terminar de comer cereal cuando, de repente, sonó el teléfono. Al principio, pensó que habría sido el propietario, o quizás Lori, a quien también le había ofrecido su número. Pero la voz en la otra línea no era ninguno de ellos. Era Juanito Alimaña, de todas las personas. Reconoció su grito retumbante de inmediato. Cualquier otro día, habría preguntado por qué estaba llamando, pero dado lo que había descubierto ayer, sabía exactamente qué era lo que invocaba su furia.

Peter Spade, su amigo, fue encontrado muerto la noche anterior.

Los detalles completos de su muerte seguían siendo un misterio, pero según el periódico que había leído, Peter y una misteriosa mujer fueron encontrados muertos en una esquina de Manhattan. La mujer tuvo varias heridas de arma blanca mientras le dispararon en la cabeza. Los medios de comunicación pensaron que alguien más los mató esa noche, ya que no había signos de una pistola o un cuchillo en ninguna de las personas. Más tarde esa mañana, un revólver _Smith & Wesson_, fue vendido de vuelta a un hombre que vendió esa misma arma a la mujer asesinada la noche anterior.

No hizo falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que se mataron unos a otros. Bobby sabía que nadie podría haberlo matado sin enfrentar graves repercusiones. Pero lo que le hizo sentir curiosidad por este asesinato fue que Peter no usó su espíritu Doble Filo. Se había jactado de que sus asesinatos estaban limpios y nunca se podía rastrear hasta él. Una matanza perfecta. Entonces, ¿por qué molestarse en usar el cuchillo que siempre llevaba? Quizás, en este caso, quería matar personalmente a alguien sin su espíritu con forma de pez?

No importaba ahora. Peter estaba muerto, y ahora Bobby tenía un sujeto enojado al otro lado de la línea. Y sabía por qué estaba molesto con él. Él pensó que _él_ era el asesino. La noticia sobre el dandole una paliza a Peter hace semanas se había extendido como un incendio forestal. No había duda de que le llegó. Quizás fue esta noticia la que hizo que Juanito pensara que Bobby querría terminar el trabajo.

—No lo maté.—dijo con calma y sin dudarlo —¿Por qué demonios pensarías eso, de todos modos?

—¡Porque le pateaste el trasero!—gritó Juanito. —¡Vino a matarte y lo apalizaste!

—¿Y por qué motivo crees que lo mate?

—¡Porque él sabe de tu _espíritu_! ¡Cualquiera que sepa de esas cosas se convierte en un objetivo!

Juanito fue más listo de lo que dejó ver. De hecho, se arriesgó por dejar que alguien con otro poder como el suyo supiera sobre Campeon y viviera. Pero eso no significaba que los mataría por saber sobre eso. —Esa no es una excusa para cazarlo. No apunto a la gente por saber demasiado. Además, ¿por qué mataría a alguien cuyo trasero acabo de patear? Eso agrega insulto a la lesión, y no juego así. Tú lo sabes.

—¡VETE A MIERDA!—gritó Juanito. —¡Me humillaste ese día! ¿Qué te impide matar a mi amigo? ¡¿Quieres saber lo que tenía que hacer? ¡¿Quieres saber ?! ¡Tuve que comprar su maldito ataúd y enterrarlo por mi _mismo_! ¡Es toda culpa tuya! ¡Si te veo por aquí, te voy a matar, Santiago! ¡Te voy a matar!

_"Dios, está tan profundamente negado que ni siquiera puede comprenderse a sí mismo. Me sentiría triste por él si no me estuviera culpando por esto."_

—Juanito, escucha, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo? Siento que tengas que pasar por esto. Sé que Peter era tu amigo. Pero tienes que enfrentar la realidad de su muerte y no vengarte innecesariamente contra alguien...—Pero él Fue interrumpido por una series de insultos y ruidos y el golpe de su teléfono, seguido de un pitido. Colgó. Y con un suspiro, también lo hizo el tambien, resignándose a la inminente locura que sería su jueves. No quería salir sabiendo que Juanito lo amenazaria con un arma apuntada a su cabeza.

Pero con su abuela postrada en cama e incapaz de cocinar, no tenía otra opción.

Su abuela Rosa siempre fue una persona ruidosa y apasionada. El cancer nunca le impidió jugar a ser la matriarca de la familia y regañarlo por meterse en problemas. Pero los últimos días trajeron un cambio preocupante. Estaba callada, menos activa. Y ella casi siempre estaba cansada. Simplemente no había energía en ella. Quería internarla en un hospital, pero ella se negaba a hacerlo.

_—¿De qué sirve hacer eso?—le había dicho la noche anterior. —Estoy vieja y moribunda__. No pueden detener eso. Además, quiero pasar los días que me quedan en casa._

Ella era demasiado dulce para su propio bien. Y eso le rompió el corazón. Bobby volvió a suspirar y fue a lavar algunos platos, tomándose su tiempo para pensar en cómo debería ser el día. Pensó que podría evitar cocinar esto una vez y comprar algo de la _bodega_ para comer. _Arroz con gandules_ era algo que ella apreciaría. En cuanto al resto del día, pensó que podría organizar algunas peleas y tal vez encontrar a Lori después del trabajo para cenar.

Habiendo terminado, Bobby se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela, donde ella yacía despierta en su cama. Parecía bastante cómoda en su nido de almohadas, y cuando su nieto entró, la cara de Rosa se iluminó.

—Me parece que tienes un problema, _mijo.—_dijo. Su voz era baja hoy. —Escuché esos gritos. ¿Quién está molesto contigo esta vez?

—Juanito.—respondió Bobby mientras se sentaba a su lado al borde de la cama. —Está molesto porque mataron a su amigo. Ese chulo que estaba en las noticias. Y ahora quiere desquitarse conmigo.

—¿Y no estás preocupado?

—No. _Pero_ debería estarlo.

—Tienes razón, porque él sabe que recibirá una _chancleta_ en la cara si lo hace.—Y los dos se rieron del chiste. Su risa siempre lo llenaba de felicidad. Y esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo había escuchado, por lo que tuvo un gran efecto en él. De hecho, trajo algunas lágrimas a sus ojos. Cuando ambos se calmaron, miró a su nieto, sonriendo todo el tiempo, y dijo: —_Mijo_, sabes que voy a morir pronto. Ya puedo sentirlo.

Su sonrisa vaciló y asintió. —Lo sé. No me facilita las cosas. Quiero decir, puedo sobrevivir por mi cuenta, pero... voy a estar tan solo. El resto de la familia no me sera suficiente compañía para siempre, ¿que voy a hacer?

—Nunca _estarás_ solo, _mijo. _Te lo prometo. En cuanto a lo que haces, bueno, vive. Y sigue tu corazón y tu destino.

Esta no fue la primera vez que su abuela habló sobre el destino. Ella habló sobre eso cuando era más joven, cómo un día tendría que tomar la decisión de seguirlo o no. Fue su elección. No entendía a qué se refería cuando era un niño, pero ahora que era mayor, lo sabía. Su destino era cómo haría su vida. Las decisiones que el tomaría desde el momento en que su abuela dejara este mundo darían forma a su camino. Con suerte para mejor.

—Ahora escucha, Jose. Hay algunas cosas que necesito que hagas después de que yo pase. Primero ...

* * *

—Y luego ella me dijo que necesitaba ir a Japón como mi primer paso hacia mi destino.—dijo Bobby a Lori mientras comía.

Era la hora de la cena, y los dos estaban comiendo en un pequeño restaurante local. La había rastreado después del trabajo y la había invitado a comer. Antes de esto, se había detenido en la _bodega_ para comer y se lo dejó a su abuela. Los dos estaban discutiendo cuáles eran los deseos finales de su abuela Rosa, que no fueron difíciles de seguir: un entierro, sus activos vendidos, el dinero de su cuenta bancaria transferido a los suyos, y etc.

Pero su deseo más extraño fue lo que Boby acaba de decirle a Lori: ir a Japón. Su abuela también fue muy específica al respecto. Ella le dijo que fuera a Narita, que estaba en la prefectura de Chiba. ¿Qué exactamente lo estaba esperando allí? ¿Y cómo estaba vinculado a su "destino"? Él no le preguntaría a ella. Pensó que tendría que encontrarlo por su cuenta cuando desafortunadamente llegara el momento.

—Todo eso suena extraño.—dijo Della después de tragar un buen bocado de su comida. —¿Entonces vas a ir?

—Probablemente no de forma permanente. Pero para ser justos, siempre he querido ir.—Bobby sonrió a medias. —Incluso tomé algunas clases de japonés, solo para poder prepararme algún día. Saber español también ayudó, dado que los dos idiomas comparten los mismos sonidos vocales. Una de mis amigas, Hannah, me contó todo sobre su verano una vez. Fue al campo y vio muchos lugares hermosos. Además, fue a algunas ciudades. Escuché que dejaban _pendejos_ a cosas como Nueva York.

Lori riendose un poco luego dijo. —Ni me lo imagino.—Se detuvo antes de cambiar el tema, repentinamente. —Sabes, siempre ha dado curiosidad algo en tu nombre completo... si no fuera porque tu apellido tuviera una J en vez de una g, entre las primeras dos letras de tu primer nombre y las ultimas de tu apellido harian sonar como "Jojo"

Se tomó un segundo para pensar antes de decir: —¿Que acaso no haria su pronunciación Hoho? Porque la pronunciacion de la j es diferente, vamos, ya de por sí la pronuncacion de "Jose" lo demuestra.

—¿Eso importa, la verdad?—Ella se reía entre dientes. —Jojo parece un buen apodo.

Bobby solo podía mirar mansamente a Lori. —Lo siento, pero Bobby es mi marca regristrada permanente, ademas ¿que no te gusta-

Se detuvo nuevamente cuando comenzó a notar que los clientes del restaurante se alejaban de la mesa en pánico. Sus grandes ojos estaban fijos en su ventana. Bobby miró y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato. Parado afuera de una corbeta blanca golpeada había un hombre delgado con la mitad de su cabello rizado afeitado. Era Juanito. Y lo estaba apuntando con una pistola.

Y venia a punto de cumplir su palabra.

—¡MUEVETE!—Bobby empujó a Lori hacia abajo y convocó a Campeon justo cuando Juanito disparó. La bala atravesó la ventana y voló hacia su cabeza, pero fue detenida por su espíritu que la atrapó entre sus dedos. Fue entonces cuando todos los clientes comenzaron a gritar y correr para ponerse a cubierto. "_Este idiota podría haber hecho esto sin una multitud de inocentes."_pensó enojado, ya que hizo que Campeon aplastara la bala entre sus dedos. Y fue entonces cuando las cosas empeoraron.

De la cáscara salió humo negro e inmediatamente envolvió el brazo de Campeon. De repente, Bobby sintió una picazón en su brazo derecho, que estalló en horribles ampollas. No pudo evitar rascarse, lo que lo estaba empeorando. Para su horror y el de todos los demás, Juanito disparó varias veces a la multitud. Las balas estallaron cuando se acercaron a ellos, cubriéndolos a todos de nubes de picazón. Su piel comenzó a estallar también, y el pánico creció.

_"Esta no es una nube normal. ¿De qué está hecho?" _Fue ahora que usó los ojos de Campeon para ver mejor lo que los estaba atacando. Sus ojos eran especiales porque podían registrar cosas como un microscopio, capaces de acercarse y ver las cosas con más detalle. Incluso desde la distancia. Fue a través de esos ojos que vio una colonia de criaturas parecidas a los ácaros que formaban la densa nube. Parecían mechones de pelo negro con cabezas mecánicas parecidas a mosquitos y apéndices en forma de ramitas que sobresalían de él.

Bobby miró a Juanito, quien se echó a reír cuando entró por la ventana rota y el vidrio aplastado bajo sus pies. —E-Ese es tu espíritu, ¿no?—Dijo con los dientes apretados. —¿Esos pequeños bichos?

—Ah, puedes ver cómo se ven.—dijo Juanito, casi impresionado. —Que buena observacion tienes. Pedro me habló de lo fuerte que son estas cosas. Sólo mirarlo. Él es como un atleta olímpico o algo así. ¿Qué tan fuerte no _se_ cree que es, Jose?

—Lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarte en el hospital durante toda la vida si quisiera.– gruñó Bobby, sosteniendo sus doloridos brazos. La picazón se había extendido ahora. No podía rascarse más. Si las caras de los clientes fueran una indicación, comenzaría a sangrar como loco si continuara. Y lo deseaba tanto. Pero si lo hiciera, estaría demasiado concentrado en rascarse que patearle el trasero a Juanito. —¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido estas cosa?

—Desde que nací, siempre he tenido a Brujeria a mi lado. A cualquiera que quisiera sufrir, lo hice sufrir. Como tú. Voy a hacerte sufrir.—Su sonrisa cayó. La mirada de Juanito se endureció en una mirada asesina. El picor se volvió demasiado poderoso para ignorarlo, y Bobby no pudo soportarlo más. Cayó de rodillas y se rascó los brazos. La horrible sensación pronto se extendió a su pecho. Nada de lo que hizo fue hacer que desapareciera. El dolor de la picazón fue demasiado. Iba a sangrar.

—Este es el efecto de Brujeria. Mis pequeños amigos cubren lo que quieran, y su mordisco deja a todos con el peor picor del mundo. ¡Peor que la varicela! ¿Sabes cuántas personas se han arañado hasta morir por mi culpa? ¡Muchos! Te rascarás hasta los huesos! E incluso cuando todos tus nervios hayan desaparecido y no puedas sentir nada, ¡te sentirás obligado a rascarte aún más hasta que tus uñas se claven! ¡La mejor parte de todo! ¡Ninguna ley puede detenerme! Porque-

—Porque tienes un primo en la fuerza policial.—Juanito era un cabrónazo de primera, y lo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, hablaba de cómo tiene un primo como oficial de policía. Tampoco era aire caliente. Hasta el último crimen que cometió sería absuelto gracias a esa conexión. Eso lo molestaba. Pero por supuesto, eso no le impidió golpearlo. Y lo haría ahora si no estuviera ocupado con la picazón.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de deshacerse de Brujeria. Sus opciones eran bastante limitadas dada su situación. "_¿Pues que puedo hacer para enfrentar estas cosas__? ¿Usar repelente de insectos? Como si eso fuera a funcionar ¿Atacar directamente a Juanito? No hasta __que me __deshaga de estos bichos. ¿Y qué hay de... la temperatura?" _Pensó en algo. El frío aire otoñal no parecía estar haciendo mucho, considerando que estaban cubiertos de piel. Entonces, tal vez el calor podría tener el efecto deseado de incapacitarlos.

Y con ese solo pensamiento, la solución llegó a Bobby. Sus chispas. Tenían el mismo poder que el sol, suficiente para sanar y dañar. Y Campeon podría utilizarlo de la misma manera que él, pero aún mejor. Debido a su naturaleza de rana, pudo secretar una sustancia aceitosa en su piel. Bobby aprendió que el aceite, que podía arrojar para varios propósitos, es un excelente conductor de su poder. Era una solución tonta, pero en este punto, ¿qué otras opciones tenía?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, relajó su respiración, ignorando la horrible picazón. Campeon lo imitó, y sus dos cuerpos comenzaron a brillar con las chispas. Brillaban sus brazos y pecho de manera resplandeciente. La nube de ácaros que los envolvió comenzó a gritar en voces chillonas mientras se disipaban. La picazón se había ido.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?.—Gritó Juanito, sus manos burbujeaban. Fue ignorado cuando Campeon giró en el acto y arrojó algo a la multitud. Una ola de su aceite ardiente salió volando y le lleno a varias personas en la cara. Estas nubes comenzaron a gritar también, justo cuando los bichos soltaron un chillido al sentir baba antes de disiparse. Sabía que era mejor que simplemente seguir picando así.

Juanito estaba estallando en terribles ampollas en toda su piel expuesta. Bobby pensó que era porque estaba lastimando a Brujeria con sus chispas. Lo que le pasó a estos espíritus le pasó a quien los controlaba. Pero debido a que eran pequeñas y numerosas, las lesiones fueron leves, incluso si se trataba principalmente de ampollas.

—Mierda.._.—_gruñó Juanito mientras temblaba de furia. —¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, _hijo de puta_?!

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Bobby mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. —Porque estaba pensando racionalmente, a diferencia de ti. Ahora mira, _Enano,_ ¿quieres seguir peleando conmigo? Entonces vamos a salir a la calle. No vengas a buscarme a un lugar público. Y dudo tu primo te rescate esta vez por herir a civiles normales que no tienen nada que ver con tu venganza equivocada.

—¡CÁLLATE!—Juanito apuntó su arma directamente a la cabeza de Bobby, acercándose hasta que el arma le tocó la frente. —¡Hago lo que quiero! ¡Corro por estas calles! ¡Si quiero matarte en un restaurante, lo haré! ¡No puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, Santiago! ¡Ni tú, ni mi primo, nadie!

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un salero voló hacia la frente de Juanito, haciéndole gritar y apretar su cara ampollada. No fue Campeon quien lo tiró, sino Lori, a quien la había ignorado todo este tiempo. La expresión de su rostro cuando giro su cabeza para verla era una expresión invaluable de alguien que no esperaba dar en el blanco.

—Te tengo, tonto.—dijo Lori con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

_"Tendré que agradecerle por eso más tarde." _Pero en ese momento, Lori aprovechó la oportunidad y agaro el arma de su atacante distraído con su espíritu, aplastándolo en sus manos. No cayo ninguna bala, lo que significa que probablemente no tenía municiones. Parecia que solo confiaba en Brujeria para este intento de venganza "_Que hijo de puta__, de verdad. No quiero tener que repetir todo eso de nuevo."_

Ahora Juanito estaba furioso. En lugar de sacar sus frustraciones sobre Lori, se volvió hacia ella, gritó —¡_PUTA MADRE! ¡TE VOY A PARTIR TODO LO QUE SE LLA-!_

Eso fue un error, un tal Bobby iba a hacer que se arrepintiera profundamente. Sin dudarlo, Campeon lo detuvo en seco con un gancho en la cara. —Me das asco, Juanito.—dijo en un tono peligroso. —Tu ira te ha cegado. La muerte de Peter te ha vuelto tan loco que no solo quieres matar a alguien que no estuvo involucrado en su muerte, sino a civiles inocentes. No tenían nada que ver con eso, entonces ¿por qué? ¿porque hacerlos sufrir? ¿No puedes simplemente aceptar las cosas como son?

Viendo que Juanito no respondio, continuo: —No, por supuesto que no. Solo mira a dónde te llevó: un puño en la cara. De un mexicano muy, pero muy enojado de lidiar con tu mierda.—Se inclinó hacia su oído y susurró: —Te equivocaste. Estabas a punto de atacar a mi amiga. Y si me conoces bien, deberías saber que ir tras mis amigos es un gran error. ¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando haces eso?

La expresion de miedo de Juanito no tenia precio, y Bobby lo supo con total seguridad agregando una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. —Pasa que te dare un _madriza _como nunca recordaras.

Juanito no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de responder a eso antes de ser inmediatamente golpeado por una granizada de golpes. —¡_TOMATOMATOMA!—_gritó Campeon mientras sus puños dejaban abolladuras en todo el cuerpo del matón escuálido. Con un rotundo —_¡__TOMA!—_Fue golpeado directamente a través de la ventana rota. Bobby esperaba que al menos terminara al otro lado de la carretera como lo hizo Peter ese día, pero un automóvil se había atravesado y el cuerpo de Juanito fue golpeado en pleno vuelo y fue enviado disparado a varios metros de distancia.

_"Bueno, si esos golpes no lo iban a llevar al hospital, entonces ese auto ciertamente lo hara."_pensó tímidamente mientras volvía a mirar hacia el restaurante.

Los que no estaban inconscientes lo miraban asustados y confundidos. Tenían todo el derecho, ya que su cena fue interrumpida por un loco y bichos invisibles. Todo lo que realmente podía decirles era: —Perdón por el desastre. Ese tipo estará bien, creo. Solo asegúrate de que no se rasquen de nuevo por un momento.—antes de dejar algo de dinero en su mesa para comida y daños. Bobby luego se volvió hacia Lori y le preguntó: —¿Te duele algo, Lori?

Ella estaba completamente ilesa. De hecho, no parecía demasiado preocupada por toda la situación. Pero estaba seguro de que ella todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que su amigo tuviera un poder tan extraño. Se dio cuenta por la extraña mirada que le estaba dando. Era mitad admiración y mitad… ¿temor? ¿Era esa la palabra correcta?

—Estoy bien—dijo Lori después de un momento con una sonrisa. —¿Y tú? Tú solo ... explotaste.

—Sí, estoy bien.—Bobby se miró los brazos. Eran rojos, pero nada grave. En todo caso, parecía que se había quemado por el sol. —Simplemente no me gusta el hecho de que ese idiota trató de lastimarte.

—Estoy bien.—repitió tranquilizadoramente.

—Lo sé. Simplemente no me gusta ver a mis amigos en peligro, ¿sabes?—Miró hacia afuera para ver al hombre que golpeó a Juanito lloriqueando por lo que hizo. —Probablemente deberíamos irnos. ¿Quieres volver a hacer esto alguna vez?

—Tal vez en mi día libre.—dijo Lori con una sonrisa. —Solo asegúrate de que nadie vuelva a buscar tu cabeza.

Ambos estaban a punto de salir por la ventana cuando uno de los clientes gritó: —¿Disculpe, jovencito?—Bobby se volvió para ver a un anciano negro con un traje que lo miraba con curiosidad. —Esa cosa que acabas de hacer. Esas chispas ... ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

—Um, siempre lo he sabido.—respondió Bobby. —Desde que nací. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Has conocido a alguien más-

—Oye, te conozco.—exclamó Lori. —¡Eres Smokey! ¡Eres el alcalde de la ciudad de Nueva York!—El hombre sonrió, y era uno que Bobby recordaba. ¿Cómo podría no haber reconocido al hombre cuya sonrisa dominaba los periódicos todos los meses hasta ahora? La campaña de Smokey fue similar a la que hizo en su estado natal de Georgia, ganándose los corazones de su gente con planes de mejorar la ciudad. Había ganado por un margen increíble. ¡Y aquí estaba, en un restaurante con él y Lori!

Smokey arrugó la cara con fingida ira. —Aw, vaya. ¡Y aquí pensé que no me reconocerían!

—Probablemente no lo hubiera hecho si mi amiga no hubiera mencionado tu nombre.—Luego continuó. —Iba a preguntar si alguna vez conociste a alguien más que pudiera usar esas chispas.

—Si. lo he hecho,—Se puso de pie y lo fulminó con la mirada, una extraña chispa de nostalgia en los ojos del alcalde. —Hace cincuenta años, me topé con un joven que podía hacer _exactamente_ lo que tú hiciste. Ha sido mi amigo desde entonces.

Era como si las llamas de la emoción se encendieran en su corazón. Había escuchado sobre esta juventud de muchas personas que lo habían visto. No lo conocían personalmente, así que todo lo que había escuchado eran historias. Y sin embargo, aquí había un hombre que _lo_ conocía personalmente. Bobby no pudo evitar tartamudear despues de preguntar: —¿Puedes hablarme de él? ¡Quiero saber quién es este tipo! S-Si no le importa, claro.

—En absoluto, pero salgamos de aquí. No creo que este sea el lugar apropiado para discutir esto dado lo que sucedió.—Los tres salieron del restaurante, los jóvenes usaron la ventana rota como su salida. Pasaron el accidente y pasaron a Juanito, que se retorcía y gemía de dolor en la calle. —Sé sobre esas chispas. ¿Pero qué fue esa otra cosa que hiciste? ¿Eso hizo que ese chico se sacudiera como si lo golpearan?

—Es un poco difícil de explicar. La gente normal no puede verlo, pero tengo un espíritu conmigo. Pero no es importante en este momento. ¿Cómo conoces a este tipo?

El hombre miró hacia la calle, su sonrisa llena de cariño. —Fue ... veamos ... El otoño del 38, si recuerdo bien. No era un buen chico en ese entonces. Era un ladrón mezquino, y en ese fatídico día, robé la billetera de este hombre. La policía me atrapó y luego, él me salvó de ellos. Le disparó a la tapa de una botella de Coca-Cola y se rompió uno de sus dedos, y usó esas chispas para que sucediera. Lo llamó _hamon_.

"_¿__Jamón? __¿Acabo de escuchar eso bien?"_

—Es ondulacion en japones.—Explico el hombre.

Bobby se sacudió el cerebro por un segundo, tratando de recordar esa palabra. Cuando recordó lo que significaba, respondió: —Ondulación... Eso tiene sentido.—Eso ciertamente lo hizo. Cada vez que hacía esas chispas, sentía como si la energía ondulara por su cuerpo como las olas de calor del sol. —Lo siento, ¿puedes continuar?

Smokey lo hizo. —Ciertamente. Bueno, puedes imaginar mi sorpresa como un ladrón afroamericano en los años 30 siendo salvado por un hombre blanco sin prejuicios. Él y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente. Incluso pagó mi cena con él y su abuela. Pero desafortunadamente, ser un amigo suyo era un poco peligroso. Antes de darme cuenta, me había involucrado con nazis, vampiros y guerreros inmortales.

Los jóvenes se detuvieron en seco. —¿Nazis? ¿Vampiros? ¿Guerreros inmortales?—preguntó Lori con las cejas arqueadas.

—Asi es.—respondió Smokey.

—Pero... ¿eso realmente paso?

—Es muy dificil de creerlo, señorita. Pero sucedio, y el Hamon era el arma defintiiva para luchar cintra esos vampiros e inmortales Y era la única forma de deshacerse de ellos. Pero ahora que todos se han ido. Ya no deberías preocuparte por ellos.—Era difícil saber si hablaba en serio o no, pero Bobby tomó su palabra. Smokey se tomó un segundo para mirar su reloj. —Es bastante tarde. Tengo que volver a la oficina. Si me encuentro con él, le haré saber sobre usted. Bueno, ha sido un placer conocerlo, señor...

—Jose Roberto, puede llamarme Bobby tambien.—respondió, las dos manos temblorosas. —Y ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlo también, señor alcalde.—El alcalde asintió y siguió su camino. Y antes de que se perdiera de vista, Bobby recordó de repente que no había preguntado sobre el nombre del llamado usuario de _hamon._ —¡Oye, señor alcalde! ¿Cómo se llamaba el que uso el Hamon? ¡No lo dijo!

Smokey se volvió hacia él y dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para escuchar: —¡Es Joseph Joestar!

—He esuchado ese nombre antes.—dijo Lori cuando el alcalde se fue. —La empresa inmobiliaria Joestar. Es una de las más exitosas en Nueva York. Creo que podría ser el fundador del que habla.—Se volvió hacia Bobby, sonriendo con esa dulce sonrisa que solía tener a su alrededor. —¿No sería eso increible? ¿Reunirse con ese hombre y aprender más sobre ese _hamon_?

Él asintió y siguió caminando a casa con su amigo. Después de haber escuchado esta historia, su entusiasmo creció aún más. El hombre que tenía el mismo poder que él, el llamado _hamon_ , era real. Joseph Joestar. Cuando cerró los ojos, se imaginó a alguien que se parecía a él, sacudiendo una botella de Coca-Cola y disparando la tapa con sus propias chispas. Quería conocer a este hombre, solo para poder aprender más sobre él y el maravilloso poder que ambos compartían.

¿Pero dónde comenzaría a buscarlo? A través del alcalde, ¿quién estaba ocupado dirigiendo una ciudad? Probablemente no tendría tiempo para buscarlo, y Joseph estaría ocupado para encontrarse con él de la nada. Además, ya tendría que ser un hombre viejo. Tenía que tener como cincuenta años de edad hasta este punto. Por lo que sabía, probablemente no podría usar esas chispas tan bien como lo hizo en su juventud, si es que lo hizo. Al menos valía la pena intentar buscar al hombre, si no estaba ocupado, eso es.

Mientras pensaba más en este hombre misterioso, de repente se dio cuenta de algo sobre su nombre.

_Jojo..._

Encontro similitud entre el apodo que Lori intento darle antes de que Juanito empezara a atacar a todos. Sintio una punzada de coincidencia en el que le dio mas ganas de conocerlo.

* * *

_Aqui se da por terminado el capitulo de hoy. Lamento la tardanza pero estas fechas me han tenido ocupado y ahora con la cuarentena y las clases online alenas puedo darme mas tiempo de escribir la historia, pero no se preocupen, tendren mas actualizaciones al respecto y disfruten de esta extraña aventura. _

_Como sera de costumbre. Si un Stand se presenta, hare una ficha al final de cada capitulo. Aqui la de Brujeria:_

* * *

**FICHAS DEL STAND**

**NOMBRE DEL USUARIO: JUANITO ALIMAÑA**

**NOMBRE DEL STAND: BRUJERIA**

**ESTADISTICAS: PODER DESTRUCTIVO: E, VELOCIDAD: C, RANGO: B, DURABILIDAD: E, PRECISIÓN: C, POTENCIAL DE DESAROLLO: B**

**HABILIDAD: Un Stand de una colonia visible como una nube de ácaros incluso para usuarios que no tienen un Stand. Solo se pueden ver correctamente bajo un microscopio. Una vez que los ácaros encuentran su objetivo, usan sus largas trompas para "morder" e inyectar un químico que causa picazón extrema en la piel de su presa. El propósito de este Stand es propagar una enfermedad incontrolable por los cuerpos de sus víctimas, obligándolas a rascarse hasta que mueran. No pueden ser eliminados por nada excepto el calor, que puede desintegrarlos si la temperatura es lo suficientemente alta.**


	4. Aferrandose al ayer

**Capitulo 4: Aferrándose a ayer**

**20 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988  
06:05  
ROCHDALE, QUEENS, NY**

_Había fuego, un fuego masivo que consumía sin cesar lo que parecía una sala de máquinas. La máquina entre las llamas estaba fallando, rota por medios desconocidos para él. El humo y la muerte flotaban en el aire. Tanta muerte. Y tanto dolor ... Sintió que se estaba muriendo, con el cuello y las manos como si algo caliente lo hubiera atravesado. Fragmentos de metal fueron enterrados en su espalda. Apenas podía respirar o moverse sin hacer una mueca de dolor o toser sangre._

_Por encima de él, notó un objeto antiestético que colgaba del techo. Algo con cabello rubio que se movía con vida propia. Colgaba de una tubería a lo largo del techo, sus ojos ambarinos lo miraban con fría determinación. Era una cabeza cortada en la base de su cuello. Y de su muñón sangriento había venas largas y enfermizas que se retorcían excitadamente a su alrededor como un calamar hambriento. Le dispararon directamente, envolviendo su cuello y cortando el poco aire que podía respirar._

_El cabello de la cabeza se soltó, y una explosión lo impulsó hacia él. Podía ver cada detalle de su rostro pálido e inhumano iluminado por las llamas a su alrededor, acentuado por su sonrisa de colmillos. Y cuando la cabeza se disparó hacia él, dejó escapar un grito triunfante._

—¡_Ahora ven, Jojo! ¡Y abraza tu destino como mi eterno cuerpo!_

Y entonces el sueño terminó. Bobby se levantó en su cama, empapado en sudor y jadeo. Miró a su alrededor, esperando volver a ver las llamas, escuchar la voz de esa cabeza. Pero no había nada de eso. Todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, solo una tenue luz de la calle que brillaba desde la ventana a su lado. Se hizo el silencio, solo puntuado por los coches de abajo. Le llevó un minuto darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que aún no había amanecido. Bobby se dejó caer sobre la almohada y soltó un suspiro de frustración.

—Ese sueño otra vez.—murmuró para sí mismo.

Esta, desafortunadamente, no fue la primera vez que tuvo este sueño. Ni siquiera la segunda o tercera vez. Durante cuatro años, Jose Roberto había estado plagado de los mismos tres sueños. Nunca fueron iguales, pero se dio cuenta de que todos tenían temas recurrentes similares. Fuego furioso, una atmósfera llena de muerte, dolor y un hombre con cabello salvaje y una cara fría e implacable. O tenía un cuerpo o no, e independientemente de su estado, siempre terminaba sus sueños con una estocada depredadora.

_"¿Qué significa esto?"_se preguntaba como lo hacía ahora. "_¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Y por qué siempre me está atacando?" _No se le ocurrió una respuesta adecuada para todo esto. ¿Eran estos sueños premoniciones de un futuro inminente, o tal vez había estado en la vida de otra persona? Cuando le contó a su abuela, ella asumió que era obra de _el cuco_ . Es cierto que eso hizo reír, pero dado lo que podía hacer él mismo, ella podría haber estado haciendo algo.

Bobby volvió a suspirar y se sentó al borde de su cama. "_No_ tenía _sentido tratar de con esto" _pensó. Así que allí se sentó durante los siguientes minutos, destrozando su cerebro sobre lo que debía hacer por hoy. Pensó que podía hablar con uno de los promotores para programar una pelea. Desde que derrotó a Juanito en público, todos habían estado queriendo un pedazo de él, lo que le levantó el ánimo. Le encantaba una buena pelea, y esperaba que estas personas pudieran hacerle un desafío. Tal vez podría invitar a Lori a mirarlo.

Y así, sus pensamientos sobre la pelea se detuvieron por completo a favor de ella. Lori, a quien había conocido algunas semanas atrás, era algo que tambien estaba en su mente. Su presencia, su propio nombre, envió un escalofrío extraño pero agradable por su columna vertebral. Era una chica muy agradable con la que estar cerca. Ella no lo juzgó por quién era o por qué se ganaba la vida, además mostró interés en sus increíbles habilidades. Lori era alguien con quien podía sentarse y sentirse cómodo para hablar de cualquier cosa. Era como si hubieran sido amigos durante mucho tiempo.

Sus otros amigos, que tambien eran agradable, no podían compararse exactamente con ella. Ni siquiera las otras chicas con las que solía asociarse. De alguna manera, esta extraña chica había entrado recientemente en su vida, y ahora hizo todo lo posible para pasar el rato con ella en cada oportunidad que tenía e incluso defenderla. Y con ese pensamiento, Bobby sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer hoy. No mas peleas. Solo pasar el tiempo con ella.

Bobby se frotó los ojos y se vistió con su atuendo y chaqueta habituales. Luego sacó un trozo de papel para escribirle una nota a su abuela, diciéndole adónde fue y prometiéndole llegar a cenar cuando regresara. No tenía que preocuparse por el desayuno o el almuerzo, ya que ella se sentía un poco mejor para levantarse de la cama. Bobby salió de su habitación y se asomó a la de ella para pegarla en el interior de su puerta antes de salir al fresco aire otoñal. Pensó que podría hacerle una visita temprana y hablar sobre su sueño.

Necesitaba hacerlo, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que esta vez, terminó de manera diferente.

* * *

Lori le había dicho a Bobby dónde vivía, a pesar de nunca haber estado allí. Estaba a unas seis cuadras de su departamento. Como sabía que ella probablemente estaría dormida (hoy era su día libre), decidió no pasar por la entrada del apartamento y en su lugar usó la escalera de incendios al costado del edificio para llegar a su habitación. El quinto piso era de ella. Después de subir la escalera hasta su ventana, la llamó y esperó. Fue recibido por un trazo de cabello rubia que cubría el rostro de la chica, que descansaba sobre una camisa gris grande y suelta.

—¿Qué quieres?—Dijo Lori, bastante aturdida.

—Hola, Lori.—bromeó Bobby. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y parecía divertida. —¿Tienes un minuto?

—Bobby, son casi las seis y media. Sabes que duermo en mis días libres.

—Lo sé, pero esto es algo importante. Quería hablarte sobre estos sueños que she estado teniendo.

Bobby pensó que ella resoplaría y le cerraría la ventana en la cara, pero la abrió más para que él entrara, su expresión ahora preocupada. —Entra. Háblame.

Su habitación estaba mucho más limpia que su desastre en casa. Su escritorio estaba ocupado con varias carpetas y libros organizados, junto con algunas fotos de ella y su familia. La más reciente parecía tener a su madre y a su padre, junto con dos personas mayores que él asumió que eran sus abuelos. La cama de Lori, al lado de su escritorio, tenía varios osos de peluche a su alrededor. En realidad fue lindo. Lori debe haber notado dónde estaba mirando porque ella dijo apresuradamente: —Es de mi hermana.

Captó la mentira de inmediato. —No tienes una hermana.

—Maldita sea.—murmuró.

—Oye, está bien. No hay que avergonzarse.—Se sentó en la silla frente a su cama. —Perdón por despertarte tan temprano. Realmente quería hablar con alguien sobre esto.

—No estoy enojada.—Lori se sentó al borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y curiosa. —Entonces, ¿que son estos sueños que sigues teniendo?

—Bueno, se me han aparecido durante cuatro años. Y todos suceden de la misma manera.—Y entonces él comenzó a contarle sobre los sueños, comenzando con el primero. Estaba en una mansión, atrapado en un infierno. El hombre de mirada fría subió por una pared mientras Bobby escapaba al techo. Él apareció justo cuando estaba listo para escapar. El segundo estaba al borde de un balcón. El hombre ya estaba arremetiendolo mientras Bibby pasaba el puño por las llamas de una vela para golpear. Y luego estaba el sueño de esta mañana.

—Nunca pude entenderlo. Cuatro años de los mismos sueños. _Cuatro años_. La misma persona, el mismo final. Nunca sueñas con cosas como esta a menos que hayas pasado por algo traumático. Y créeme, he lidiado con la muerte de mi papá, e incluso desde ese entonces no tuve pesadillas recurrentes al respecto.

Lori había estado muy atenta a su amigo. Ni una sola vez parpadeó o mostró desinterés. Cuando terminó, ella le preguntó: —¿Has conocido a alguien como él antes?

—No. En absoluto. En mayor parte rubios han sido mujeres, incluyéndote a ti, pero no son como él. Este tipo se sentía... inhumano. Todo sobre él, desde su voz hasta esos ojos. Parecía que no pertenecía a él, a este mundo... Y por la forma en que sonó cuando me persiguió, pensarías que me conoce o algo así...

—¿como?—Preguntó Lori.

—No sé ... pero ...—Pensó por un segundo, preguntándose si debería contarle lo que pasó esta vez. Él no quería preocuparla, pero ella estaría más preocupada si él permanecía en silencio. Entonces, fue entonces cuando la miró a los ojos y dijo: —Me llamó por Jojo.

—¿E-El apodo que intente darte?

—Si.

—¿Crees que tal vez solo insertó ese nombre desde que me escuchaste llamarte así?

—No... Se sentía demasiado real... como si realmente me conociera. O, al menos, a ese tal Jojo.

Como había esperado, su rostro era de sorpresa. Pero no fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para dejarla sin palabras, como ella dijo pensativamente. —Tal vez este 'Jojo' del que está hablando es un pariente. Como... Tal vez esta investigando la vida de alguien con ese nombre.

—Pensé algo así antes. Tendría sentido, pero ... ¿quién sería y porque se me aparece? Simplemente no puedo entenderlo...Esto nunca ha sucedido hasta hoy... Cuando desperté, sentí un escalofrío horrible en mi corazón. Esas palabras eran tan frías y venenosas... Y él nunca habló en ese sueño. En ninguno de ellos. Simplemente hizo este horrible chillido cada vez. Algo asi..—Se aclaró la garganta e hizo un sonido bajo, silencioso y gutural en el fondo; un siseo que podría haber jurado haber escuchado en una película una vez. —Wrrryyy ...

Vio a Lori temblar, y era evidente que su recreación del chillido de ese monstruo tenía el efecto de asustarla. —Lo siento.— se disculpó. —No quise asustarte.

—No, no.—aseguró la rubia, tranquilizándose. —Está bien... No estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, eso es todo ...—Luego extendió la mano y le tocó suavemente el hombro. Tuvo un efecto bastante calmante sobre él, haciendo que su cuerpo tenso se relajara. —Bobby...

—¿Sí?—preguntó en voz baja.

—Sé que estos sueños son bastante aterradores, pero ... no son reales. No pueden serlos. Solo son sueños. Solo piensa positivamente. Ese hombre en tus sueños, puede que ni siquiera sea real. Y si lo es o no, él no te perseguirá. No está sucediendo ahora. Estás aquí. Y estás conmigo... estás a salvo, Bobby. Te lo prometo.

Esos ojos tenían tanta emoción en ellos. Él podía decir fácilmente cómo se sentía ella solo mirando esos orbes. En este momento, él podía ver cuánto se preocupaba por su amiga. Y le tranquilizaba saber que a alguien como ella le importaba cuando otros se reirían o simplemente lo tratarían como si estuviera bromeando. Le recordaron la forma en que su abuela lo miraba a veces. Y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Gracias, Lori.

—No hay problema, Bobby.—Y luego, ella hizo algo que él no la había visto hacer todavía. Ella se sonrojó. —Dime, ¿por qué no vienes a dormir conmigo? Pareces cansado. Tal vez podríamos salir más tarde también. Haz un viaje por Queens o algo así. ¿Suena bien?—Normalmente, Bobby se negaría a acostarse con ella, solo por respeto a una dama. Pero él estaba realmente cansado, ahora que ella lo mencionaba. Tener algo de compañía para unirse a su descanso le sonaba más que acogedor.

—Sabes, eso en realidad suena bien.—Bobby se puso de pie, dándole espacio para ponerse debajo de sus mantas. Lo dejó abierto para que él se uniera a ella, lo que hizo después de quitarse los zapatos y la chaqueta. La cama se sentía tan fría como el aire exterior, pero no le importó. Fue cómodo. Y llegó a compartirlo con su amigo. Luego, casi de la nada, la sintió acercarse a él y envolver su brazo alrededor de su pecho. La cama no lo hizo congelarse, pero su acción repentina sí. —Um, ¿qué estás-

—Solo concéntrate en dormir.—interrumpió ella, con los ojos cerrados y su voz gentil y cansada. —Prometo que te prepararé algo de comer cuando estemos despiertos... Algunos buenos panqueques con jarabe de fresa, tal vez... Ahora relájate, Bobby... Te estás poniendo tenso...

La conmoción de que ella lo sostuviera desapareció lentamente, y sus músculos se relajaron. Lori se acurrucó contra él, lo que lo hizo maravillarse. "_¿__Realmente_ _te __sientes cómoda conmigo a mi alrededor, Lori? ¿Esto no es demasiado incómodo o avanzado para ti?" _Él quería pensar eso, que su presencia era realmente reconfortante para ella. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre esto, sintió que la atracción del sueño le hacía cerrar los ojos y volver a descansar.

Gracias a Lori, su sueño fue tranquilo y sin pesadilla de esa persona.

* * *

El resto del día fue perfecto para los dos. Comenzó con Lori cumpliendo su palabra a la hora del desayuno. Panqueques, jarabe de fresa y un poco de tocino como un bono adicional. Después de eso, dejaron su hogar y salieron a las calles de su ciudad. Ella lo condujo a una tienda de antigüedades diferente, donde examinaron los adornos casi olvidados de antaño. Luego, más tarde, Bobby le mostró varias tiendas españolas a lo largo de las calles. Uno de ellos incluso tenía pinturas similares a las que tenía en casa.

El almuerzo pronto llegó, y Lori decidió comer algo de comida española. Se detuvieron en su _bodega_ favorita y compraron varios alimentos que quería que probara. —Esto es _bacalao._—señaló a la sábana frita y a pescado en su servilleta. —Bacalao. Es realmente bueno. Y esto.—señaló una bola de papa frita que Lori sostenía. —Es _relleno de papa_. Mi _abuelita los_ hace con pollo, pero la mayoría de las veces, las tiendas los hacen con carne.

Era evidente que ella disfrutaba mucho la comida.

No hubo mucha emoción, lo cual fue bueno. Nadie buscaba su cabeza o venganza contra el, ni se detuvo para pelear contra alguien hoy, algo que evitó a propósito. No vio la necesidad de hoy. Lori estaba con él. Y aunque no le importaría llevarla a uno, preferiría disfrutar de la paz de su compañía, que dice mucho. Ella parecía tener bastante efecto sobre él mientras estaba cerca, y él estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con ningún espíritu(que puede o no terminar teniendo).

Eran las cinco y media cuando Bobby y Lori volvían a su casa para poder pedirles pizza a todos. Pensó que debería hacerlo, ya que le prometió a su abuela que se encargaría de la cena. —Todo lo que quiera.—preguntó mientras bostezaba. —Solo no le pongan verduras en la mía

—Nada especial.—respondió Lori. —Puedo pedir cualquier cosa.

—Supongo que debería hacer de pepperoni y tocino. ¿Algún refresco en particular?

—¿Pepsi?

—Bien.

—Discúlpeme, señor.—una voz profunda se hiso sonar. Se volvieron hacia el orador y encontraron a un hombre sentado en una mesa afuera de una cafetería, con una baraja de cartas boca abajo a su lado. Parecía africano, de barbilla ancha, con cicatrices simétricas bajando por sus mejillas desde cerca de los conductos lagrimales. Su cabello corto estaba recogido en varias colas sobre su cabeza. Y colgando de sus orejas había varios talismanes de oro unidos en una especie de collar intrigante, descansando sobre su capa marrón.

—Perdóname si no es mucha molestia, pero ¿te interesaría una lectura de tarot?—El hombre hizo un gesto hacia la cubierta. "_¿Una lectura de tarot?" _Él sabía todo sobre ellos, que leían las preguntas personales y las respondían a través de tarjetas. Si bien a menudo no eran precisos, lo intrigaban.

—Claro.—dijo Bobby, mientras tomaba asiento frente a él. Lori se quedó mirando a este hombre misterioso. —Um, ¿cuánto cobras?

—$25 dolares. Sin embargo, para ti, lo haré gratis.

—¿Una lectura de tarot gratis?—_¿Con qué frecuencia obtienes un regalo de promoción en estos? —_Gracias. Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Te digo lo que quiero y luego haces una lectura desde allí?

—No.—dijo el hombre amablemente. —Despejas tu mente de todo. Pregúntate una cosa. Concéntrate en esa pregunta, entonces.—tomó la baraja y las barajó con pericia en sus manos, todo antes de alinearlas todas delante de él. —Debes elegir seis cartas. Leeré el significado de cada uno para ti.

Bobby cerró los ojos por un segundo. De hecho, había una pregunta que tenía en mente. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro? Una vez que su abuela se fuera... ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿A dónde lo llevaría la vida? Se concentró en esta pregunta y volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando las veintidós cartas alineadas ante él. Él eligió la primera carta, que el hombre dejó a un lado delante de él. Continuaron hasta que tuvieron seis cartas. El resto fue arrastrado de vuelta a una cubierta. Y luego, explico el primero.

—El Tonto. El comienzo de un nuevo viaje. Un nuevo capítulo sin preocupaciones en tu vida. Cada día es una aventura, una que te brinda la oportunidad de crecer y convertirte en quien quieras ser. Esta tarjeta alienta a dar un salto de fe hacia lo desconocido. Arriesgado, sí, pero la recompensa vale la pena. El tonto también representa una elección vital que debes hacer en tu vida. Una difícil, por cierto. Te animamos a creer en ti mismo; no importa qué decisión tú haces, el que siempre tendrá razón eres tú.

—La Luna. Tu viaje se ve empañado por el miedo. Miedo a lo desconocido y miedo al pasado. Perderás el camino y te dejarás guiar por una sensación de dirección errónea. Nada parecerá como debería. Aunque tu tarjeta anterior estaba en una luz positiva, esto no es tan malo como parece. Abre tu corazón. Libera tus miedos y conquistalos. No dejes que formen tu destino. Despeja tu mente y deja que la intuición te guíe a través de la oscuridad. Abre el camino ante ti antes de que sea muy tarde.

—Los Amantes. Ya veo. Esto representa armonía, perfección y, como puedes adivinar, amor. La confianza que depositas en tu pareja puede permitir que ambos superen los obstáculos de la vida. También representa opciones. El dilema surgirá durante su viaje, uno en el que sus elecciones sean correctas o incorrectas. A diferencia del tonto, su elección aquí tendrá repercusiones sin importar lo que elija. Depende de usted determinar el peso de estas consecuencias y actuar en consecuencia. ¿Quién sabe? Su decisión podría ser una bendición.

—Le Chariot(El carro). Sentirás una falta de control en tu vida debido al destino. La presión conduce a una agresión equivocada y pérdida de dirección. Es una carta desalentadora, lo sé, pero lo que necesitas en este momento es mantener su enfoque. Convierta su agresión en determinación para lo que sea que le depare el futuro tome el control de lo que puede hacer y no se estrese por lo que no puede hacer. Incluso cuando las cosas no salen según lo planeado, no tenga miedo de tomar nuevas experiencias, solo te llevará a una nueva aventura.

—La Torre. Desastre, cambio, una gran agitación. Al igual que el rayo que se muestra aquí, estos pueden llegar en cualquier momento inesperado. Puede que ni siquiera estés preparado para ello. Es una carta que te abre los ojos a las duras realidades, sacudiendo los fundamentos de tu vida. Lo que debes recordar es esto: con la destrucción viene la creación. Aunque tus fundamentos están destruidos, puedes comenzar de nuevo. Estás despierto a la verdad, y al aprender de tu impactante experiencia, te volverás más fuerte Y más sabio.

—Y, por último, El Mundo. El final del viaje. A lo largo de todo esto, de principio a fin, soportarás muchas pruebas y dificultades para las que quizás no estés preparado. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, lo lograrás cumplir y siendo más maduro que cuando comenzaste. Tus experiencias valdrán la pena al final cuando finalmente alcances tus objetivos, sean los que sean.

Bobby permaneció en silencio, atento a cada palabra que decía esta adivina. Con todo, la lectura se sintió como si perteneciera a su pregunta. ¿A dónde lo llevaría su vida? Dificultades, amor y un viaje. Un que necesitaba tomar, y uno que sabía que podía lograr. Todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino, por horrible que fuera, lo superaría. Estaba seguro de eso.

El hombre volvió a meter las cartas en la baraja y preguntó cortésmente: —¿Se siente satisfecho con su lectura, señor?

Sacado de sus pensamientos, Bobby dijo apresuradamente: —S-Sí. Sí, lo estoy. Eso... fue bastante perspicaz.

—Por lo general, mis lecturas no son incorrectas. Pase lo que pase en su vida, acérquese con la cabeza levantada y los ojos hacia adelante. Vuelva sobre sus pasos si es necesario y vuelva a planificar. Pero nunca se detenga en lograr sus objetivos.—Esto solo hizo sonreír a Bobby, porque este hombre tenía los mejores intereses en el corazón. Su cortés aliento lo tranquilizó de una manera similar a la presencia de Lori. Se preguntó si tenía ese efecto en alguien más.

Con un apretón de manos, Bobby se levantó y se despidió. Cuando se levantó de su silla, oyó al hombre decir: —Por cierto, señor. Esa es una marca de nacimiento muy interesante.

Esto casi lo tomó por sorpresa. Le habría preguntado cómo lo había visto, pero luego recordó que no había traído su chaqueta con él cuando salió del departamento de Lori. Era bastante fácil de ver por su cuello. Y dijo: —Sí, lo es. Nunca he visto a nadie más con algo como esto. Me sorprende que no pensaras que era un tatuaje. Mucha gente lo hace.

—Esa estrella,—dijo con cuidado. —es tanto una bendición como una maldición. Tenga esto en cuenta en sus viajes.—Luego sonrió y se inclinó. —Que tenga una buen dia, señor.

—Si, a usted tambien.—Se despidió del hombre mientras los dos continuaban caminando.

Toda la experiencia puso una sensación extraña en su estómago. El adivino era ciertamente simpatico, y no tenía dudas en contra de sus habilidades. Pero tanto la lectura del tarot como la siniestra premonición sobre su marca de nacimiento eran inquietantes. ¿Valdría la pena este "viaje"? ¿Y fue bendecido y maldecido? No lo sabría hasta que llegara el momento de sentarse y reflexionar sobre todo. Por ahora, simplemente sacudió la cabeza y continuó caminando a casa con Lori

—Bobby.—preguntó Lori en un tono preocupado. —¿Estas bien?

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. —Estoy bien. Solo estoy pensando mucho. Eso de mi marca de nacimiento me sorprendió un poco.

—Bueno, mi madre siempre decía lo mismo sobre las marcas de nacimiento extrañas. Que determinarían el destino de uno. Pero eso no es nada de lo que preocuparse. ¿Y esa lectura del tarot también?

—No tanto como esa advertencia críptica. Fue bastante interesante, pero ... solo puedo imaginar cosas extrañas.

—Esas cosas no siempre son precisas. No lo tomes demasiado al pie de la letra. E incluso entonces, el destino puede cambiar. No siempre podemos confiar en lo que nos dicen las cartas. Tenemos que hacer nuestra vida más propia que dejar que una fortuna nos guíe. —Porque entonces, ¿qué pasaría si, al hacer eso, terminas por un mal camino—Ella agarró su mano con fuerza, lo que hizo que el corazón de Bobby se estremeciera y su sonrisa se volviera más brillante. —No quiero perderte. Eres mi amigo ... Mi mejor amigo.—Y luego, hizo algo que no esperaba que hiciera.

El la abrazó.

—Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, Lori.—dijo en voz baja, su amigo correspondía el abrazo. —No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí. Estaré bien. Lo prometo.

Luego lo miró, como lo haría un ser querido cuando quisieran tranquilizarse. Los grandes ojos de Lori parecían más brillantes de lo que recordaba. —Lo prometes.—susurró ella.

—Lo prometo.—dijo Bobby mientras ambos lo soltaban y sonreían. —Escucha, son casi las seis. Tengo que ir a casa y hacer los pedidos.

Una expresión de pánico se dio cuenta de su rostro. —¿Seis? ¡Oh, no, yo tambien tengo que ir a casa!—Ella se puso roja de vergüenza. —¡Oh, lo siento mucho, Bobby! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Debería habertelo dicho!

Él se encogió de hombros, para nada molesto. —Está bien. Ve a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Envíale a tu abuela mis saludos!—Bobby asintió con la cabeza. Después de despedirse de su amigo, el regresó corriendo a su departamento. Se sintió mal porque ella había olvidado algo tan importante, pero estaba bien. "_Podemos comer pizza otro día."_

Cuando llegó, fue recibido al ver a su abuela en su silla favorita, profundamente dormida. Parecía muy tranquila con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago y una sonrisa en su rostro arrugado. Mirando más de cerca, notó algo peculiar en sus manos. Parecía una carta. "_Eso es extraño." _pensó. "_Normalmente lee sus cartas en el momento en que las recibe."_Cuando se acercó, vio un nombre escrito con su letra clara.

_"Mi nombre."_

Él ignoró la carta por el momento y gentilmente intentó despertarla. —_Abuelita_ , despierta.—dijo. —Te quedaste dormida de nuevo.–No hubo una respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo. —_Abuelita_, vamos, despierta.

Algo estaba mal. Ella no estaba reaccionando. Teniendo el sueño ligero, su voz siempre la despertaba. Algo _definitivamente_ estaba mal. Temiendo lo peor, la agarró de la muñeca con la punta de los dedos. Su piel estaba fría. Y no sintió pulso. El pánico se apoderó lentamente mientras él iba a sacudirla ahora, sin importarle la cortesía. —_¡__Abuelita__! ¡__Abuelita, _despierta! _¡Por favor, levántate!—_ Su voz se hizo cada vez más frenética con cada segundo de su silencio. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se formaran en sus ojos. Su abuela todavía no se despertaba, no se agitaban los párpados ni se levantaba y se le caía el pecho. Nada.

Y luego, la dura realidad de la situación finalmente se instaló para el pobre latino. Ella se fue. Le había dado la espalda durante unas horas y ahora había vuelto con su abuela que yacía muerta en su silla. Estaba absolutamente fuera de sí. "_Yo ... ni siquiera pude decir adiós ..._ "Su garganta se hinchó, reteniendo su grito de construcción. Pero sus lágrimas eran incontrolables, se soltaron cuando inmediatamente trajo a su abuela a su tembloroso abrazo. La perdió, tal como lo hizo con su padre. Su larga batalla perdida termino. Y ahora no tenía a nadie consigo. Ni primos, ni tías, ni tíos, sin familia a la que acudir en este trágico momento. Bobby estaba solo.

El dolor de la soledad y la pérdida era demasiado para manejar. Su garganta finalmente cedió al grito de angustia que se acumulaba en su interior, soltándose para que el cielo lo oyera. Maldijo a Dios en su lengua materna, lo maldijo por quitarle la última parte de la familia que le quedaba. No se detendría hasta que perdiera la voz, reduciéndose a sollozos huecos pero doloridos.

Los vecinos deben haberlo escuchado, ya que entraron y lo ayudaron a salir de su cuerpo. No se opuso en absoluto, pero no dejó de llorar. Simplemente se sentó en el suelo y se sostuvo como un niño asustado mientras llamaban a una ambulancia para su abuela. Nadie le hizo ninguna pregunta, respetándolo en su momento de tragedia. No mucho después de que hicieron la llamada y se fueron, escuchó una voz familiar en la puerta.

—Bobby ...

Levantando la vista con ojos llorosos, vio a Lori en la puerta, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Su chaqueta olvidada colgaba flojamente de su agarre, que ella arrojó a un lado para arrodillarse y abrazarlo. No la detuvo. Nunca se había sentido tan desconsolado en su vida. Ni siquiera después de la muerte de su padre. Necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse, y Lori era la única persona con la que querría buscar consuelo. Y él sabía que ella estaba más que dispuesta a ayudarlo.

Después de todo, eran mejores amigos. No debería tener que llorar solo.

* * *

_Aqui termina este capitulo. Algo de mera transición, pero con puntos importante para el futuro y con un final triste que da comienzo de un camino para una aventura... extraña._

_Wow, si que es raro lo bien que me sale la química entre este Bobby y Lori sin necesidad que haya algo cursi de entre medio(¿o lo habra alguna vez...?). Solo queda esperar._

* * *

**FICHAS DEL STAND**

**NOMBRE DEL USUARIO: Jose Roberto Casagrande-Santiago(Bobby)**

**NOMBRE DEL STAND: CAMPEON**

**ESTADISTICAS: PODER DESTRUCTIVO: A, VELOCIDAD: B, RANGO: C, DURABILIDAD: A; PRECISION: A; POTENCIAL DE DESAROLLO: C**

**HABILIDADES: ** **Al igual que la rana coquí en la que se basa, puede saltar alturas increíbles (más de 100 metros) y puede aferrarse a cualquier superficie. La capa viscosa que tiene se puede usar de varias maneras, pero más efectivamente como conductor de _hamon_ . Tiene una vista aguda, lo que le permite ver grandes distancias incluso de manera microscópica, así como mantenerse al día con cualquier objeto que se mueva rápidamente. Su audición también es aguda. Los golpes rápidos y contundentes que lanza se describen mejor como "el aguacero de un huracán mezclado con la peor tormenta de granizo de la historia". Sus patadas tampoco son una excepción, aunque prefiere usar más sus puños. Además de todo esto, sus reflejos son precisos y lo suficientemente rápidos como para atrapar balas entre sus dedos.**


	5. Sigue tu propio camino

**Capitulo 5-Sigue tu propio camino**

**24 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988  
3:40PM  
QUEENS, Nueva York**

Hoy no fue diferente a cualquier otro día en el Aeropuerto Internacional JFK. Los empresarios hablaban por sus grandes teléfonos celulares mientras pasaban apresuradamente, los turistas tomaban fotografías y miraban con entusiasmo los mapas de sus destinos. La familia ocasional intentaba controlar a sus hijos. Sí, este era un tipo de día que esperarías ver aquí. Y dentro de este bullicioso aeropuerto, había un aire de emoción. Porque dentro de las terminales alojadas en el interior estaban las puertas figurativas a una nueva aventura.

Pero había una persona que no sentía los mismos sentimientos. Al menos en ese grado.

Bobby estaba en este aeropuerto, esperando su vuelo a Narita, Japón. Parecía más que listo para su viaje. Su maleta ya había sido llevada al avión cuando llegó, dejándolo solo con su mochila llena de varias pertenencias que no cabían. También estaba vestido para la ocasión. Una camisa tropical con botones debajo de una chaqueta negra, jeans claros y un nuevo par de zapatos negros. Alrededor de su cuello había un relicario heredado de la voluntad de su abuela. En ella había una foto de su padre y Rosa.

Habían pasado unos días desde su prematura muerte. Rosa tenía todo listo para su fallecimiento. Todo lo que ella le había dicho que hiciera antes de su fallecimiento había terminado. Se había preparado un ataúd para ella, y fue enterrada junto a su esposo Hector, osea su abuelo. Todo lo que poseía que valía la pena vender se vendió, dejando su apartamento casi vacio. Él conservaba algunas de sus pertenencias (como su relicario y su anillos de boda). El dinero en sus cuentas bancarias fue transferido a la suya.

Y hasta el último gallo de cerámica "preciado" que poseía se había hecho pedazos.

Fue un proceso bastante más difícil de lo que había previsto. La mitad del tiempo, tuvo que parar lo que estaba haciendo y llorar. No quería hacer nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Quería que volviera su abuela, que le cocinara y volviera a escuchar su risa. Pero sabía que nunca lo volvería a escuchar. Bobby tuvo que cumplir con sus deseos solo para asegurarse de que descansara fácilmente en la otra vida. Todo lo que necesitaba saber estaba escrito en la carta que ella le guardó, que leyó esa noche que pasó.

_Mi querido nieto,_

_No sé cuánto tiempo tengo. De alguna manera, siento que hoy puede ser mi último día. Así que aprovecho mi oportunidad para escribir esto ahora antes de irme. No volveré cuando regreses, pero espero que te llegue esta carta. Y espero que hayas tenido un buen día hoy, incluso si esto te lo puede estropear._

_Espero que recuerdes todo lo que necesitaba hacer. Mis cuentas se vaciaron, todo se vendió y mi funeral. Entiérrame junto a_ Abuelito _, por favor. Esa es mi única petición. Llamé a un amigo hace unos días para comprar un ataúd. Págale cuando la veas en el funeral. Y esos_ gallos más feo _deben romperse. No los vendas, solo rómpelos. Una última pequeña venganza contra mi_ mamá _._

_Cuando termines con todo eso, cómprate ese boleto a Narita en Japón. ¿Sabes cómo siempre hablo del destino? Bueno, comienza con tu madre. Sí, sé que ella vive allí. Lo he sabido y lamento no haberte dicho antes. Quería que tengas esperanza en tu época de dolor. Tu familia no se ha ido del todo. La tienes Y un padrastro. Su apellido es Kujo ahora, por lo que no debería ser difícil de encontrar. Ve a hacer las paces y comienza una relación con ella. No es demasiado tarde._

No estaba molesto con ella por mantener esto en secreto. Por el contrario, lo llenó de cierta esperanza. Pero pensar en esas palabras, incluso ahora, hizo que su estómago se volviera divertido. Nunca había imaginado encontrarse con su madre durante mucho tiempo. Ahora que iba a hacerlo, no sabía exactamente cómo se acercaría a ella. Si ella incluso sabía que él vendría, eso es. No puede ir exactamente a una casa a la que no tenía dirección, ni podía aparecer sin avisar y decir: "Hola mamá, soy yo, tu hijo que no has visto desde que naci, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?"

Porque eso sería raro.

_Veamos ... No hay nada más que decir, así que terminaré mi carta aquí. Cuídate. Eres mi todo._ Te amo _._

—_Te amo también, abuelita.—_murmuró Bobby, secándose una lágrima de su ojo. Ella realmente tenía las mejores intenciones de corazón. Y él nunca olvidaría su amor incondicional. Mirando por la ventana de la terminal hacia el cielo, esperaba que ella se hubiera reunido con su esposo y su hijo en el cielo. Casi podía imaginarla sonriendo de oreja a oreja y saludándolo con la mano desde las nubes. —Los veré a todos de nuevo algún día. Lo prometo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz familiar. —Bobby! ¡Ahí estás!—

Su cabeza se disparó hacia atrás para ver a Lori caminando hacia él. Estaba vestida con una camisa azul a cuadros y pantalones negros, su cabello recogido en esa cola espesa y familiar.

—¡Lori!—exclamó Bobby. —Espera, ¿qué haces aquí?— Pero tenía el presentimiento de por qué. Ella había estado allí para el funeral, y sabía de sus planes de irse.

Ella sonrió y dijo: —Lo pensé después del funeral, y decidí que no ibas amir solo. Hablé con Adam y él decidió darme unas vacaciones anticipadas. El solo dijo: 'Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites'. Después de todo lo que te vi pasar, no había forma de que te dejara ir por tu cuenta.

Bobby estaba en estado de shock. "_¿Realmente está dejando a un lado su trabajo por mí?" —_Por qué?—Preguntó. —Quiero decir, no tienes que hacer esto, Lori. Me dijeron que tengo un-

—Destino, lo sé.—Lori se sentó a su lado, todavía sonriendo. —¿Pero no sería mejor comenzar con alguien a tu lado? ¿Alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudarte en el camino? Bobby, eres mi amigo, y no quiero verte hacer esto solo. Y antes puedes decirme que regrese, no puedo reembolsar mi boleto.

No sabía qué más decir. Estaba en estado de shock total. Bobby nunca imaginaría que alguien haría algo así por él. Ni siquiera le pidió que hiciera esto, era todo por su propia voluntad. "_¿Realmente soy tan importante para una amiga que querría venir conmigo a Japón para conocer a mi familia? ¿Para... comenzar una nueva vida allí?" _Bobby sintió que su espíritu se levantaba un poco solo de pensarlo. Él sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír antes de mirarla.

—Gracias.—dijo, y ciertamente lo decía en serio.

—No hay problema, Bobby. Dime, ¿puedes ayudarme con mi japonés? Me dijiste que tomaste clases, ¿verdad?—Lori rebuscó en su bolso y sacó un pequeño cuaderno. Hojeó unas páginas y luego dijo en japonés entrecortado: —C_onchy wa. Ore no me lay wa Lore Buroun. Ore wa jin._ ¿Cómo estuvo?

A lo largo de toda la oracion, Bobby trató de no reír, riéndose detrás de sus manos. Cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, dijo tranquilizadoramente: —No está mal. Pero necesitas más práctica. Lo que debes hacer es concentrarte menos en las frases y más en las palabras. El japonés es un idioma complejo, al igual que el español. Tienen diferentes significados y diferentes formas de ser usados en oraciones. No es un lenguaje fácil. A ver, déjenme ver ese libro.

Entonces, durante la siguiente hora, Bobby ayudó a Lori a repasar el idioma extranjero. Según ella, ella había comenzado a practicar anoche, y aunque él estaba impresionado, ella sabía algunas frases, la falta de acento y las leves pronunciaciones erróneas le causaban un leve dolor de cabeza. Era tan molesto como los americanos que intentaban hablar español; estaba cansado de escuchar esos forzados acentos. Pero podía perdonar a Lori, considerando que ella no era tan mala. Durante toda su práctica, varias personas comenzaron a llenar sus asientos. Un hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, notó algo que parecía familiar. Demasiado familiar, por cierto.

Era el adivino.

—Nos volvemos a ver.—dijo el hombre con su voz profunda y cortés. —¿Cómo te va?

—Mi abuela murió.—dijo de repente sin darse cuenta. —Quiero decir ... sí. Ella falleció ese día que leíste mi fortuna.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza solemnemente. —Lo siento. _Ladayk tueazi._

—¿Perdon?

—Significa 'tienes mis condolencias'.—Él cruzó las manos con paciencia. —Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿a dónde te diriges? ¿Japón, correcto?

—Uh, sí. Ambos.—dijo mientras señalaba a Lori.

—Como yo. Mi compañero y yo tenemos negocios allí involucrando a su familia. He estado en Japón solo una vez, pero nunca los había visto antes. ¿Y tú?

—Bueno, mi abuela me dijo que fuera allí y encontrara a mi madre. Intenta ponerme al día y tal vez reconciliarme. La cosa es que no me dijo dónde empezar a buscar. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamarla, Holly Kujo.

Podría haber jurado que, por una fracción de segundo, los ojos del hombre se abrieron ante la mención de su propia madre. Pero se encogió de hombros, pensando que sus ojos le estaban jugando una mala pasada. El hombre no hizo ningún comentario, en su lugar dijo: —Le deseo suerte en su búsqueda. Estoy seguro de que la encontrará.—Ambos miraron el reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las 2:30 PM. Su vuelo no llegaria aquí por otros veinte minutos y no estará listo hasta varios minutos después. —Mi compañero estará aquí pronto... Ah, eso fue rápido. Ahí está ahora.

Señaló la entrada a la terminal. Bobby y Lori siguieron su dedo y vieron a un hombre alto y viejo con una gabardina. El hombre vio al adivino y saludó. De la nada, otro hombre mucho más joven accidentalmente pasó su maleta contra el anciano, lo que le hizo arrodillarse y apretar la pierna de dolor. Estaban a unos metros de distancia, e incluso en el ruido de la terminal, Bobby podía escucharlos.

—Ah lo siento.— dijo el hombre de la maleta, algo culpable. Era japonés, se notaba. —¿Estás bien, _ojisan(viejo)?—_ Eso fue un poco embarazoso. —Realmente no estaba mirando.

Fue algo grosero decirlo, pero el anciano se encogió de hombros y le aseguró bruscamente: —No, está bien. Tienes razón. Cualquiera puede cometer ese error.—Se puso de pie y se alisó la gabardina. Apenas podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que vio un destello de algo siniestro en sus ojos cuando miró al civil.

—Oye, espera un minuto. No eres japonés, ¿verdad?—Fue respondido con un movimiento de cabeza, a lo que gruñó. —Entonces esa es una historia diferente, ¿no?—Y demasiado rápido, con la agilidad reservada para alguien mucho más joven, balanceó su pierna directamente sobre la rodilla del otro. Ahora era el pobre hombre japonés el que estaba en el suelo y agarrando su pierna de dolor. Si bien Bobby entendió que estaba enojado por lo anterior, sintió que estaba mal tomar represalias tan duras solo por su raza.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a él. No se dio cuenta de que Lori lo había seguido hasta que ella lo miró a la cara, para sorpresa de él y del anciano.

—¿Porque hiciste eso, viejo imbécil?—Casi gritó. —¡Lo vi todo! ¿Qué tienes contra los japoneses?

Él gruñó molesto y se alisó el cuello. —No me gusta su gente.—respondió. —Nunca lo he hecho. La guerra lo consolidó. Aunque respeto a algunos alemanes e italianos, los japoneses no les tengo estima. Especialmente porque mi hija se caso con uno.

_"Es británico."_pensó Bobby, habiendo notado su acento. "_Tiene sentido que los odie. Las potencias del Eje habían tomado el control de la mayor parte de Europa durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero hicieron las paces después de eso. No hay necesidad de violencia racial."_

—Y para eso, tenías que sacar tus frustraciones de un extraño indefenso.—preguntó Bobby, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con recelo. —Si no fueras tan viejo, te hubiera enseñado una lección sobre el respeto.

—¡RESPETO!—Se enojo el viejo. —¡¿Qué sabrías sobre el respeto?! ¡Mírate! ¡Pareces el matón más irrespetuoso de Nueva York! ¡Apuesto a que eres el tipo de persona que hace tropezar a las ancianas solo para reírse de ella!

—De ninguna manera.—argumentó Bobby, sus ardientes ojos se encontraron con los del hombre mayor. —Soy el tipo de persona que hace tropezar a otros por hacer tropezar a las ancianas. Y lo hago gratis. Lo que suceda después de eso es su problema.

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Eran casi tan altos como el uno al otro. Bobby lo miró por un segundo cuando se acercó. Tenía el cabello castaño corto y gris claro, que combinaba con la barba corta que lucía. Sus rasgos envejecidos y forrados aún tenían la chispa de un poco de juventud, que sus ojos complementaban. Debajo de su cuello de tortuga, podía distinguir el contorno de los músculos. Si sus ojos eran alguna indicación, este hombre tuvo que haber luchado en la guerra.

_"No es un hombre común_." Y Bobby lo sabía. "_Si trato de pelear con él, solo me macharia. Incluso con [Campeon] a mi lado."_ Sabía que no debía meterse con este tipo incluso si era un anciano. Entonces Bobby se resignó a pelear. —Bueno, como sea.—suspiró mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia su asiento. —No tengo tiempo para esto. Simplemente no dejes que te atrape molestando a nadie más antes de hacer mi viaje, viejo.

No tenía la intención de ser irrespetuoso con ese comentario, pero parecía molestar al viejo. Detrás de él, lo escuchó gritar: —Cuida tu boca, muchacho.—que creció en volumen a medida que se acercaba. Bobby se dio vuelta y vio al hombre listo para golpearlo. Se movió rápidamente y bloqueó el puñetazo con la mano, usando su _hamon_ para envolver su mano en energía estática para que pudiera recibir el mensaje. Funcionó, pero no de la manera que él pensó que lo haría. El hombre simplemente se detuvo en seco, pálido y horrorizado.

Parecia reconocer el _hamon._

El hombre lentamente preguntó: —¿Cómo conoces esa técnica?—Y no parecía feliz en absoluto. —¡Contéstame, chico! ¿Cómo demonios sabes sobre el _hamon_?

—Nací con eso.—dijo Bobby a la defensiva. Luego registró el resto de lo que dijo el viejo, y un sentimiento de confusión lo invadió. —Espera, ¿qué? ¿También sabes sobre el _hamon_?

—¡Nunca he enseñado a nadie, y mi madre dejó de enseñar después de mí! ¡No hay forma de que _debas_ saber sobre _Hamón_ !—Luego volvió a golpear, y cuando vio su puño, Bobby jadeó brevemente. Estaba cubierto de chispas también. Un solo pensamiento brilló en su cabeza.

_"¡Es él! ¡Este tipo es el __usuario de_ hamon _de hace cincuenta años! Joseph Joestar!"_

No tuvo tiempo de asustarse. Todavía había un puño dirigiéndose a su cara. Bobby lo esquivó rápidamente y respondió, un puño ardiente conectándose con su mandíbula. Todo lo que hizo fue hacerlo tambalearse. Sus ojos estaban juntos, ambos llenos de ira y emoción a partes iguales. Luego, cuando se alejaron el uno del otro, Joseph apuntó su mano derecha hacia él y gritó: —¡Hermit Purple!

De repente, de su mano extendida salieron vides largas, moradas y cubiertas de espinas, y envolvieron a Bobby. Lori jadeó en estado de shock, y el adivino se puso de pie preocupada. Estas enredaderas no lo estaban lastimando en absoluto, pero lo mantenían firmemente en su lugar. Sin embargo, no por mucho tiempo, cuando Bobby convocó a [Campeon] para arrancar las enredaderas con fuerza. El viejo estaba en estado de shock.

—Crees que tu espíritu me detendrá.—preguntó Bobby con aire de suficiencia. —¿Por quién me tomas, un cobarde?

—Lo sabía.—dijo el adivino. Girándose hacia él, notó que se veía igual de sorprendido. —Tú también tienes uno. Un Stand.

—¿Stand? Espera un minuto ...—Sus ojos se abrieron de repente. —¡¿También tienes espíritu?!

—Sí. Y los llamamos Stand. Son la manifestación física del alma humana. Nunca he visto uno tan claro como el tuyo...

Ahora la cabeza de Bobby daba vueltas. Como si luchar contra Joseph Joestar no fuera suficiente, ahora descubre que el hombre que le leyó su fortuna hace unos días tenía uno de estos espíritus. Estos llamados Stands... Ese sujeto parecio lo suficientemente sabio como para saber mucho sobre ellos. Cuando pensó esto que se dio cuenta de que su pelea había atraído atención no deseada. Algunos de los transeúntes se habían detenido para darles miradas divertidas. —¡¿Qué demonios están mirando?!—Gritó, haciendo que todos se dispersaran.

Cuando [Campeon] se desvaneció, miró a Joseph y dijo: —Está bien, pongamos fin a esto, porque estoy bastante seguro de que no quieres pelear. Quieres respuestas tanto como yo. Así que primero que nada, ¿realmente eres Joseph Joestar?

Los ojos del viejo se abrieron en respuesta. —S-Sí, lo estoy.—dijo mientras las vides rotas se retraían. —Pero, ¿cómo _se_ sabe mi nombre?

—Me topé con el alcalde Smokey.

La cara de Joseph se iluminó de inmediato. —¿Smokey? ¡Es un viejo amigo mío! Supongo que te vio usar a _Hamon_ y mencionó cómo podría hacerlo.

—Sí. Escuché algunas historias sobre un adolescente que tenía los mismos poderes que yo hace cincuenta años.—Ahora se veía bastante nervioso. —Lamento haberte atacado así. Si lo hubiera sabido, no lo habría hecho.

—No hay problema.—Joseph se rio y se acarició la barba. —Me sorprende saber que algunas personas incluso recuerdan eso. Pero todavía tengo curiosidad por ti, chico. ¿Dijiste que naciste con eso?

—Sí. ¿Y es es exactamente el _Hamon_?

Joseph pasó junto a él y tomó el asiento de su amigo. —_Hamon_. En japonés para 'ondulación'. El arte de usar _hamon_ se conoce como _sendo_ , o 'la forma del ermitaño'. Es un antiguo arte marcial oriental que utiliza ondas que generan el cuerpo a través de la respiración avanzada".

—Smokey nos dijo que lo usaste para luchar contra vampiros con él.—dijo Lori. —¿Tenía razón?

—Sí, en realidad. Todo cuando tenía dieciocho años. Es una larga historia, pero si estás tomando el mismo vuelo que yo, podría contarte un poco más al respecto.

—Lo estamos. Tu compañero dijo que él también se dirigía a Japón.—Luego miró al adivino y le preguntó: —Lo siento, pero ¿cómo es que te llamas?

—Mohamed Avdol.

—Gracias. Ahora eso lleva a mi segunda pregunta. ¿Qué son exactamente estos Stands? He conocido a varias personas que podrían usarlos, pero nunca escuché a nadie llamarlos así antes.

—Como he dicho, los Stands representan el alma, el espíritu innato de lucha de un ser humano. Actúan como espíritus guardianes, cada uno con sus propias personalidades, habilidades y fortalezas que se reflejan en su propio usuario. La mayoría de los hombres nacen con ellos, sin embargo, en circunstancias que todavía tengo que entender, algunos no lo son. Por ejemplo. El señor Joestar,—le hizo un gesto a Joseph. —no nació con un Stand. Su [Hermit Purple] se manifestó sin previo aviso hace dos años.

_"Asi como cuando apareció [Campeon]. Justo después del funeral de papá." _

Avdol frunció el ceño cuando vio la reaccion de Bobby ante lo que dijo. —Extraño. Eres la segunda persona que conozco que ha experimentado esto. ¿Asumo que también te enfermaste antes de que se manifestará?

—Sí. Apenas podía pelear. Entonces alguien me molesto, y luego mi Stand aparecio. Antes de eso, nunca había podido verlos.

—Muy misterioso...—Mohamed se sentó junto a Joseph, sus ojos marrones se posaron en Bobby. —Tanto usted como el Señor Joestar han sufrido el mismo fenómeno. Stands que han aparecido tarde en la edad adulta sin ningún signo, una breve enfermedad de antemano ...—Y luego mostró una sonrisa extraña. —Quizás ustedes dos son más parecidos de lo que piensan.

—Ya lo que dices. Ambos tenemos Stands con los que no nacimos y tenemos el _hamon_. ¿Cuánto más podemos conseguir? De todos modos, estoy bastante seguro de que puedes encontrar una mejor respuesta que la nuestra. Oh, antes de que me olvide, me llamo Jose Roberto Santiago, tambien puede llamarme Bobby. —Luego señaló a Lori.—Y ella es mi amiga Lori Brown.

Joseph lo miró con curiosidad antes de preguntar: —¿Tu apellido es Santiago? Di que no estarías relacionado con Arturo Santiago, ¿verdad?

Se congeló. El ruido en la terminal parecía haber sido ahogado por su propia conmoción. Joseph acababa de mencionar el nombre de su padre. No era un hombre famoso. No se hizo un nombre por sí mismo. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a saber ese nombre? Tragando el nudo que se formó en su garganta, Bobby estabilizó su voz y dijo: —Tal vez ... ¿Cómo lo conoces?

—Bueno, recuerdo que una vez me robó la billetera. Luego terminó convirtiéndose en el novio de mi hija. Salieron durante unos años y, finalmente, se separaron. Terminó teniendo un hijo con Arturo, pero se lo dio a él. Nunca supe por qué.

Su corazón latía ahora. "_No hay forma..."_ pensó, con el cuerpo temblando de excitación nerviosa. "_Esto no es una coincidencia, no puede ser." _Aliviando sus nervios y esperando que respondiera a su próxima pregunta de la manera que esperaba, Bobby preguntó: —¿Ella... se llamaba H-Holly?

Los ojos de Joseph se abrieron. —¿Como sabes eso?

—Porque mi madre se llama Holly.—Revelo eso. —¡Por eso voy a Japón, para conocerla!

—Espera ... ¿eres el hijo de Holly?

—¡Si!

Joseph se levantó rápidamente, sus ojos cada vez más abiertos. —¿Y Arturo es tu padre?

—¡Si!

—Entonces eso significa...

Era más que obvio lo que esto explicaba. Pero tenían que estar seguros de que esto no era solo una broma elaborada ideada por cualquiera de ellos. Para ayudar a confirmar esto, Mohamed habló y dijo: —Señor Joestar, el la misma marca de nacimiento que usted. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Los dos hombres inmediatamente aplaudieron y gritaron al unísono. _—¡OH MY GOD!_

—Eres mi nieto.—exclamó Joseph.

—Eres mi abuelito_.—_exclamó Bobby.

Era como si la pelea nunca hubiera sucedido. Tanto el abuelo como el nieto, reunidos por primera vez, se rieron y se abrazaron. Él sabía poco acerca de este hombre, y sintió que Joseph sabía lo mismo. Pero eso estuvo bien. Bobby tenía un abuelo ahora, que le revolvía el pelo como si siempre se hubieran conocido. Y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Lloró una vez más, y esta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

—Déjame verte.—dijo Joseph, y lo retuvo con el brazo extendido. Lo estudió brevemente, como lo hizo con él. —Te pareces un poco a mí cuando era más joven. Y a mi abuelo.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó Bobby. Levantó la vista hacia su abuelo y notó, detrás de las arrugas y el vello facial, que tenía cierto parecido con él. —¡Oye, puedo verlo! ¡Tienes razón!—Miro hacia Lori y le preguntó: —Oye, Lori, ¿_también_ crees que nos parecemos?

Ella se rió y respondió: —Solo un poquito. Déjalo pasarte por una máquina antienvejecimiento y luego hablaremos.

—Si, como sea.— se despidió en broma antes de volverse hacia su abuelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos. —Dios, esto es ... Esto es increíble... Eres mi abuelo... Y aquí estaba pensando que no tenía a nadie. He estado pasando por un mal momento en los últimos días. Mi abuela acaba de fallecer y-

—¿Rosa falleció?—jadeó Joseph, la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro. —Conoci tanto a ella a su esposo. Eran buenas personas. Lo siento mucho por tu perdida. ¿Qué pasa con Arturo? ¿Todavía está contigo?

—Tristemente, no. Como dije, no tengo a nadie excepto al resto de mi familia y a ti y a mama. Y no sé si ella incluso me aceptaría en su vida.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. Es una santa. Es por eso que se llama Holly. Y si por alguna razón no lo hace, eres más que bienvenido a volver y vivir conmigo y mi esposa Suzie.

Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Independientemente de lo que sucedió, volvió a tener una familia. Su corazón simplemente se hinchó por la amabilidad que mostraba su abuelo, ¡y se acababan de conocer! Antes de que Bobby pudiera decir algo más, una voz habló por el intercomunicador sobre ellos. —Ahora abordaremos el vuelo 285 de Alitalia en la puerta 3. Ese es el vuelo 285 de Alitalia en la puerta 3.

—Ven y siéntate a mi lado. Tenemos mucho que ponernos al día antes de llegar allí.—Joseph le indicó a Mohamed que se uniera a él, quien sin decir nada lo hizo. Cuando pasó el adivino, le dirigió a Bobby una cálida sonrisa.

—¿Cómo es que no me lo dijiste antes?—Preguntó Bobby, que no estaba molesto con él en absoluto. —Sabías que era mi abuelo, ¿por qué esperar hasta ahora?

Mohamed simplemente sonrió antes de decir: —Quería que ambos se conocieran formalmente primero y lo descubrieran. Ambos son inteligentes. Aunque no esperaba que ambos pelearan entre sí.

—Está bien. Si las cosas mejoran, quiero pelear con él nuevamente. Sin nuestros Stands.—Los dos hombres, junto con Lori, se dirigieron a su avión. —Hablando de eso, ¿podrías contarme más sobre ellos? Lori tambien tiene uno.

El hombre miró a Lori con curiosidad, acariciando su barbilla. Ella vacilante habló. —Es realmente extraño, de verdad. Puedo verlos bien, pero no tengo uno. No siento que tenga un Stand; no tengo poderes ni nada.

—Simplemente significa que su Stand aún no se ha despertado.—dijo Mohamed. —Esto no es desconocido. Un Stand normalmente se desarrolla a partir del estrés emocional provocado por una gran agitación en la vida. A veces, toma mucho más tiempo para otros dependiendo de su propio espíritu. Yo mismo, he tenido mi Stand desde que nací, y fue superando mi propio estrés, así como una enfermedad paralizante, que había alcanzado mi Stand. Creo que el tuyo se manifestará lo suficientemente pronto. Y espero que en un momento apropiado.

—¿Y cómo sabré qué poderes tendrá?

—Tendrás que esperar y ver. Ahora ven. No queremos perder nuestros asientos.

Antes de que Bobby pudiera seguirlo, Loi lo detuvo temporalmente. Había esperado que ella le preguntara cosas como: "¿Les crees?" O "¿Podemos confiar en ellos?" Pero la sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos no tenían ni una pizca de duda. Ella simplemente le dijo: —Estoy feliz de que tengas a tu otra familia de vuelta en tu vida. Incluso si ha sido muy tarde.

El en cambio, le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. —Nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo, Lori.

* * *

_Gracias por leer este capitulo. Mas tranquilo con algunas emociones, introducciones y encientros, ademas de introducción a mas personajes. Lo qie vendra despues es la introducciona la verdadera trama._


	6. Encuentro familiar

**Capitulo 6: Encuentro**** familiar**

**25 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988  
3:04AM  
SOBRE EL OCÉANO PACÍFICO**

El vuelo de Nueva York a Japón tomaría entre trece y catorce horas. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, durante sus momentos de vigilia, Bobby y Lori se sorprendieron de todo lo que el viejo Joseph les habló. Habían aprendido un poco más sobre el _hamon_ , que su madre (sin que él supiera en ese momento) lo ayudó a mejorar. Y entró en más detalles sobre Stands, que también parecía tener algunos lazos menores con _Hamon_ .

—Al igual que el _Hamon_, no puedes usarlo adecuadamente a menos que tu respiración sea estable.—Le explicó Joseph a los dos. —Lo mismo ocurre con tu cuerpo, física y mentalmente. Si no estás enfocado, la fuerza de tu Stand se debilitará. Lo mismo funciona a la inversa, como supongo que ya lo sabes.

—Lo he visto antes.–dijo Lori, quien tomó un trago de un refresco que le dio una azafata. —Digamos que mencionaste que alguna fuerza externa podría haber intervenido en el despertar de sus stands.

Bobby sintió que tenía un buen punto. Ninguno de los dos nació con ellos, solo recientemente los alcanzó. Le preguntó a su abuelo si sabía qué lo estaba causando, pero el le dijo: —Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos allí.—Y lo dejo asi.

Aparte de Stands y _Hamon_, Joseph habló sobre su vida. Aparentemente era nieto de un noble, y su herencia le permitió formar su propia agencia inmobiliaria. Estaba casado con la criada de su madre y había vivido en Nueva York desde que tenía 18 años. Ese mismo año, su vida había cambiado para siempre cuando se enredó con los nazis y seres divinos conocidos como los Hombres Pilares; ellos fueron los responsables de la creación de los vampiros.

—Había cuatro de ellos.—Joseph los contó con los dedos. —El que los nazis llamaron Santana, luego están Esidisi, Wamuu y el líder, Kars. Era extremadamente poderosos, mas de lo que pude haber enfrentado. Haber matado a dos de ellos fue un milagro tonto y afortunado.

—D-Dos.—Dijo Lori temblorosamente. —¿Qué pasa con los que sobrevivieron?

—Ambos se han convertido en piedra. Santana está siendo vigilado por la fundación y Kars, bueno ...—Miró por la ventana hacia el cielo vacío, las nubes un mar blanco debajo de ellos.—Dudo que vuelva pronto del espacio exterior pronto. Ese volcán nos disparó muy arriba.

Los ojos de ambos jóvenes eran tan grandes como platos. Cuanto más y más hablaba su abuelo, más admiración sentía Bobby por él. Tenía una vida tan emocionante, donde casi todos los días eran una batalla. Pero también había dolor que había notado en sus ojos en el aeropuerto. Curioso al respecto, preguntó cuidadosamente: —Oye, Abuelo, ¿_Pasó_ algo malo en ese entonces? ¿Cuando estabas peleando con estos tipos?

Joseph sonrió brevemente cuando se dirigió así, y no titubeó cuando volvió a hablar. —Sí. En aquel entonces, conocí a un hombre llamado César Zeppeli. Era el nieto del hombre que le enseñó a mi abuelo el _Hamon_. Era un bastardo arrogante, y nuestras personalidades y valores chocaban de vez en cuando. Pero bajo la tutela de mi madre, nuestra rivalidad se volvió amistosa. Lo consideré como un hermano. Entonces, un día, tuvimos una acalorada discusión sobre nuestra herencia.

—¿Qué paso después de eso?

—Perdió contra uno de los Hombres del Pilar. Y antes de morir, ofreció el último de su _hamon,_ y un anillo que contenía un antídoto para el veneno que estaba a punto de sufrir ...—Todavía estaba mirando hacia afuera. "_Tal vez lo ve allá afuera en las nubes" _pensó Bobby con una sonrisa sombría. —Si pudiera viajar en el tiempo, detendría esa tonta discusión entre esos dos.

Lori se inclinó detrás de ellos y le dio unas palmaditas consoladoras en el hombro. —No puedes cambiar el pasado. Si todavía estuviera aquí, te diría que sigas adelante. Lo que está hecho está hecho. Además, estoy seguro de que te está mirando con una sonrisa por recordarlo como tu amigo.

—Gracias, señorita. Te lo agradezco.—Luego se volvió hacia su nieto y le preguntó: —¿Estás nervioso?

_"Él está hablando de mamá." —_Por supuesto que sí.—se rió nerviosamente. —Soy su hijo, y ella no ha estado en mi vida en absoluto. Sabemos menos el uno del otro que tú y yo ahora. Tengo tantas preguntas en mi cabeza, y solo ... tengo miedo de el resultado. No sé qué diría y haría ella.

—Bueno, como dije, estoy seguro de que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos. La familia lo es todo para ella. Hablando de eso, sabes que tienes un padrastro, ¿verdad?

—Obviamente, si su apellido ya no es Joestar.

—Así es. Pero... debes saber que ella tenía un hijo con él.

La revelación fue más impactante que descubrir que Joseph Joestar era su abuelo materno. Lo miró con los grandes ojos azules y farfulló: —¡¿Tengo un hermano ?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡Mantén la voz baja!— Casi había olvidado que estaban en un avión, y varias personas estaban tratando de dormir. —Tienes un hermano menor. Diecisiete años. Se llama Jotaro. Y cuando la veas, estoy seguro de que también podrás conocerlo.

La preocupación de Bobby se derritió en una vertiginosa ansiedad. Quería que este vuelo se acelerara para poder llegar a Japón y encontrarse con su hermano menor. Siempre había querido un hermano para poder jugar con él y enseñarle a pelear. Cuando cerró los ojos por un momento para imaginarlo, se imaginó una versión de piel más clara de sí mismo con rasgos asiáticos y un uniforme escolar (_tiene diecisiete años, por lo que aún debe ser un estudiante)._

—¿Sabes cómo es él?

Joseph se rascó la barba pensativo. —No lo he visto desde que era un niño. Por lo que recuerdo, tenía un poco de actitud. También corría mucho. Era muy energuco. Y no nació con _Hamón_. Holly, ahora que lo pienso.

—¿Tal vez lo que ella tenía en ella me fue transmitido?

—No lo sé, porque mi padre nunca tuvo el _hamon._ Obtuve el mío de mi madre, quien fue entrenada por su padre adoptivo Straizo.

El vampiro que había acechado a Joseph y lo puso en el camino de su inevitable destino para luchar contra los Hombres del Pilar. Era la primera historia que había contado, la del alcalde Smokey había sido una audiencia. La mención del nombre de este hombre hizo que Lori se sorprendiera inexplicablemente. —Hey, espera un minuto. Straizo ... Ahora que lo mencionas de nuevo, creo recordar una historia sobre él de mi abuela.

—¿Has oído hablar de Straizo?—preguntó Joseph con sorpresa.

—Partes y fragmentos... Mi abuela mencionó que un bicho raro con ese nombre la tomó como rehén, y otro bicho raro lo hizo explotar. Ella me dijo que casi se negó a salvarla. Y la llamó una mujerzeula y dejó que le arrancaran el diente.

Joseph casi gritó cuando se apartó de ella. Fue su turno de tener sus ojos como platos —¡¿Eres la nieta de esa chica?!

Los ojos de Lori se iluminaron cuando lentamente se volvió hacia él. Su voz se volvió baja y peligrosa, la primera para los oídos de Bobby. Era extrañamente linda. —Espera... ¿Estás diciendo que eres ese tipo que la salvó?

—S-Sí.—dijo mansamente, justo antes de ser abofeteado en el respaldo de otro asiento. Bobby se echó a reír, al igual que Lori. No podía verlo, pero sintió que Mohamed, que estaba sentado a su lado, había esbozado una sonrisa divertida.

El resto del viaje fue agradable para el grupo, lleno de risas y sin más bofetadas.

* * *

Habían aterrizado en el aeropuerto internacional de New Tokyo alrededor de las seis. Bobby y Lori se sentaron con Mohamed mientras les contaba historias interesantes sobre Egipto y otros lugares que había visitado. También mencionó cómo había conocido a Joseph hace tres años durante un viaje de negocios a Nueva York. Joseph, mientras tanto, había llamado a Holly para que los recogiera, sin mencionar que su primogénito estaba con él. "_Creo que es mejor dejarlo como una sorpresa, pero eso me hace sentir más nervioso que verla en su casa."_

Lori, que se dio cuenta de su tensión, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —Puedes hacer esto, Bobby.—aseguró en voz baja. —Sé que no es fácil, pero eres fuerte. Esta es tu familia. Ella no se alejará de ti. Lo prometo.

Bobby no estaba seguro de si debía creerle o no. Pero siendo que ella era su mejor amiga, no pudo evitar confiar en su intuición. Silenciosamente le agradeció cuando Joseph regresó, aunque cuando levantó la vista, notó que parecía desanimado por algo. Se enderezó y preguntó: —Abuelo , ¿sucedió algo?"

—Holly viene para acá.—respondió el viejo. —pero también tenemos que recoger a tu hermano de la estación de policía.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se peleó con algunos sujetos. Aparentemente, está poseído por un 'espíritu maligno', según dijo.

—Eso tiene que ser un Stand.—supuso Bobby. —Eso tendría sentido. Cuando me fui a casa después de despertar mi stand, pensé que también estaba poseído.

—Igualmente. Y ese pobre chico ha estado allí por casi cuatro días.—Suspiró, sacudió el puño y olisqueó con melancólico desprecio. —Ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Probablemente ni siquiera recuerda cómo me veo. No puedo entender por qué mi única hija eligió comenzar una vida al otro lado del mundo. Maldita sea Japo-

—¿Que te dije sobre ser racista, abuelo?

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Apenas conocía a su hermano, solo sabiendo que era un niño muy enérgico. Al escuchar que estaba en la cárcel pintó una imagen mental más nueva de él. Ahora se imaginaba a alguien que se parecía a él con un uniforme desaliñado, con el pelo cortado en un copete estereotípico que los adolescentes japoneses con pinta de vándalo o delincuente se representaban en los manga que solía leer. Es cierto que el mismo era al parecido por derecho propio, pero nunca había hecho nada que lo llevara a la cárcel. "_Jotaro ... ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Necesito saber…"_

Pasó media hora. Joseph había estado caminando por la terminal, perdido en sus pensamientos, y los otros estaban ocupados revisando sus pertenencias, cuando hubo un repentino grito de —¡Papá! ¡Aquí, papá!

La voz llamó la atención de Bobby. Se volvió hacia el sonido y su sangre se congeló. Conocía el rostro de la señora que llamó a su padre. ¿Cómo podría olvidar la cara joven que había visto varias veces en su álbum de fotos, con ese cabello largo y castaño rojizo y esos ojos azules claros y anchos?

No era otro que Holly Kujo. Su madre.

La mujer corrió directamente a los brazos de su padre, que empujó a un hombre fuera del camino para alcanzarla. Habían pasado unos años desde la última vez que se conocieron, por lo que Bobby entendió. Cuando vives en el lado opuesto del mundo, sería bastante difícil tomarse el tiempo y ver a tu familia.

—Aw, eso es muy conmovedor.—dijo Lori con una sonrisa suave. —¿No vas-?

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su oración cuando Bobby salió disparado de su asiento hacia ellos. Empujó a su abuelo a un lado antes de abrazar a su madre por primera vez en su vida. Holly estaba congelada en el acto mientras él enterraba su rostro en su hombro, temblando e intentando no derrumbarse. Estaba sintiendo una extraña mezcla de felicidad, ira y tristeza, todo a la vez. Una cosa era segura:

No quería dejarla ir.

—Ah, ¿quién eres?—Preguntó inocentemente mientras él la apartaba para ver su rostro. No era tan joven como había recordado en sus fotos. Pequeñas líneas se formaron alrededor de sus ojos y labios, traicionando su juventud.

—Yo ...—Se estaba ahogando con sus palabras. Ahora que estaba allí, justo frente a ella, no podía hablar. Pasó un segundo antes de que recuperara su voz, aunque todavía estaba resquebrajada por la presión de un sollozo. —Soy Bo...Jose ... soy tu hijo... _mamá_...

Y ahora le tocaba a su madre ahogarse con sus palabras. Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente, y para alegría de su corazón hinchado, ella abrazó a su hijo mayor con fuerza. Finalmente, se soltó y rompió en felicidad contra ella. Como ella. Ella no lo rechazó, ya que inconscientemente temía todo el viaje. Fue recibido con más que felizmente los brazos abiertos. Fue mucho antes de lo que había previsto, pero Bobby finalmente conoció a su madre. El abrazo duró unos minutos antes de romperlo, con los ojos rojos y sonriendo.

—Eres tan alto.—dijo su madre. —Y te ves como...

—Como el abuelo cuando era más joven.—terminó la oración por ella. —También como mi padre.

—Pero tienes mis ojos.—Se sonrojó ante el cumplido. La sonrisa cálida y acuosa de Holly vaciló, e inmediatamente vio su culpa. —Jose, siento mucho haberte dejado. Era una madre egoísta. Debería haber...

Pero él puso una mano reconfortante sobre su hombro y sonrió. —Mamá, está bien. Lo que sea que pasó en ese entonces, te perdono. Solo estoy... estoy feliz de poder finalmente conocerte. Aunque, desearía que fuera en mejores circunstancias". Y luego le explicó brevemente su situación. Cuando terminó, Holly parecía aún más triste. —¿Aún amabas a papá?

—P-Parcialmente. Sé que mi corazón pertenece a mi actual esposo, pero nunca he dejado de amarlo. Incluso después de las consecuencias ... Oh, Jose ... Solo puedo imaginar el dolor que debes estar pasando. Pero no te preocupas ... Me tienes a mí, a papá y a Jotaro.

—Está bien. Gracias.—La abrazó de nuevo, esperando que la hiciera sonreír nuevamente. Lo hizo, porque cuando su abuelo interrumpió su momento con una tos, vio su rostro brillar de consuelo.

—No quiero ser grosero, Holly.—dijo Joseph mientras arreglaba el sombrero que se había puesto después del aterrizaje, —pero ¿no se supone que debemos recoger a mi otro nieto?

Casi lo había olvidado, haber sido atrapada con su hijo separado. —¡Oh si por supuesto!—Y cuando notó que Lodi y Mohamed se levantaban, se disculpó, —Oh, lo siento. Había cogido un taxi para que entráramos. No esperaba compañía extra. ¿Serán capaces de encajar?

—Claro que sí, señora.—Lori diji, agarrando su maleta. —Me puedo sentar en el regazo de Bo-digo Jose durante el viaje.

Si había algo por lo que Bobby estaba agradecido es que las hemorragias cómicas eran imposibles. Pero su comentario lo dejó tres tonos más rojo de lo habitual. "_¿Tienes que decir eso en voz alta?" _gritó en su propia cabeza, avergonzado. "_Mierda, espero que nada salga y la golpee en el techo del auto. Bien podría estar diciendo mis oraciones ahora__..."_

Todos habían dejado la terminal y el aeropuerto en su conjunto a un taxi esperando afuera. Su baúl era lo suficientemente espacioso para tres maletas, dos mochilas y una bolsa de lona (de Mohamed). Era una experiencia apretada cuando se trataba de sentarse. Mohamed tomó la delantera mientras que el resto se sentó detrás. Con el tamaño de Bobby y Joseph, las mujeres estaban casi aplastadas en sus asientos. Sin embargo, a ninguno de ellos le importó.

—Ahora, Holly.—dijo Joseph, tomando un tono serio. —¿Estás seguro de que Jotaro dijo que era un 'espíritu maligno'?

—Si.—Confirmo preocupada. —Los policías no pudieron verlo, pero yo sí. Incluso intento dispararse, pero apareció una mano extra que atrapó la bala! ¡Era tan claro como el día, pero nadie más podía verlo! ¡Fue muy aterrador!

—Probablemente sintió lo mismo cuando intentó dispararse.—agregó Bobby. Luego le preguntó: —¿Ha pasado algo así antes?

—No, y fue la primera vez que lo vi yo misma.

_"Parece que Jotaro sufre los mismos efectos que yo y_ el abuelo._ Pero ... si es la primera vez que ve un Stand, entonces ..._" —Mamá, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Te sientes diferente? ¿Te sientes mal?

—Para nada. Me siento bien, pero ahora que lo mencionas, Jotaro se sintió enfermo antes de irse de casa ese día. Y ahora no saldrá de su celda hasta que descubra la causa de esto. Oh, ¿Qué debemos hacer..?

—Bueno, te alegrará saber que puedes dejar de preocuparte. El abuelo y yo sabemos lo que le está pasando.—Le aseguro a su madre, pero en secreto, se sintió algo perturbado por el hecho de que su madre pudiera tener un Stand. —Puedes contar con nosotros para sacarlo.

Ahora que hablaron de ello, Jose volvió a preguntarse por su hermano. Esta vez sobre su Stand. "_Puede atrapar una bala. Al igual que Campeon puede. ¿Es incluso del mismo tipo? Quiero decir, eso sería bastante interesante de ver." _Sin embargo, con su interés, también llegó la preocupación. "_¿Pero qué tan fuerte es? Más importante aún, ¿tendré que luchar contra eso? ¿Pelear con mi propio hermano? Así es como haces la primera impresión, eh Santiago."_

Todavía no se detenían en su casa. Por el contrario, se detuvieron en la estación de policía donde se encontraba el medio hermano de Bobby. Dejaron el taxímetro en funcionamiento. Al conductor no le importó, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que un prisionero se uniría a ellos.

—_Realmente dejarás entrar a un delicuente aquí.—_le preguntó incrédulo al grupo. —_¿Qué pasa si él decide asaltarme?_

—Tranquilo_, él no te asaltará.—_ aseguró Bobby en japonés antes de entrar en la estación. En el interior, un oficial robusto con una línea de cabello en retroceso les contó todo sobre cómo Jotaro se metió en una pelea sangrienta con otros cuatro matones. Ahora encerrado, había asustado a los otros prisioneros con su "espíritu maligno" e hizo que las cosas aparecieran misteriosamente en la celda.

El grupo fue llevado a las celdas de detención. Hubo un frío silencio. Casi todos estaban vacíos, todos excepto los dos últimos. Mirando cuidadosamente al oficial, que los detuvo a cierta distancia, Bobby vio que una de las celdas tenía tres matones, cada uno mirándolos y sacudiendo sus rostros magullados y asustados. _"Jotaro debe haberlos golpeado. O tal vez fue su Stand."_

Apenas podía ver la última celda. Pero lo que podía ver allí eran varios elementos cuestionables que cubrían su pared. Un saco de boxeo, chaquetas de cuero, pesas, libros, bicicletas (uno del tipo de ejercicio) e incluso un automóvil RC. Tenía que preguntarse cómo demonios fue capaz de llevar estas cosas a su celda, dado que está separado por paredes de concreto.

El oficial, que había visto lo que había visto, ahora estaba temblando en sus zapatos. —_Oh, cielos. su-sucedió de nuevo.—_Había un temblor en su voz. —_Hizo __que aparecieran más cosas en su celda._

_—¿__Quieres decir que esta no es la primera vez?—_preguntó Bobby en japonés. El oficial se sorprendió de lo fluido que sonó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—_Lejos de eso. Y él también es muy violento. Tuvimos que mover a los otros internos porque se lastimaron. Definitivamente está poseído por algo malvado ... Si mi jefe se entera, me despiden._

—_No se preocupe, señor. Sabemos lo que está pasando. Y puedo asegurarle que no es malo.—_Moviendo al oficial a un lado, Bobby se acercó a la celda. Estaba lleno de una extraña emoción. No estaba al mismo nivel que con su madre, pero estaba ansioso por verlo finalmente. No le importaba cómo se veía, seguia siendo su hermano. "_Jotaro es mi hermano. Lo amaré sin importar cómo él ..."_

—¿_Quién diablos eres?_

Su voz era baja y áspera, lo que le provocó un escalofrío por la espalda. Sentado en su cama estaba Jotaro, su hermano menor. Y su intuición previa de que él era un delincuente no podría haber sido más correcta.

Llevaba un _gakuran(un gorro) _azul marino oscuro que lucía una gran cadena de oro del cuello izquierdo. Su rostro de piel clara era como el suyo, solo encerrado en un ceño permanente que formaba un tipo de muro sin emociones. "_Los mismos ojos, las mismas cejas gruesas. Incluso su cabello parece un desastre." _Y fue divertido ver su cabello oscuro, porque no sabía dónde comenzó; su gorra, rasgada por la espalda, parecía combinarse perfectamente con ella. Toda su apariencia gritaba que era un delincuente. ¿Era realmente su hermano?

—_Te pregunté quién eres.—_dijo Jotaro mientras salía de la cama y se acercaba a los barrotes. Parecía indiferente, pero detrás de la voz estoica, Bobby notó una pizca de curiosidad genuina. Estaba parado frente a alguien con una apariencia similar a la suya, por lo que, por supuesto, se sentiría así. —_¿Y por qué pareces que podrías ser mi hermano?_

—_Porque_ soy _tu hermano, niño.—_respondió Bobby. Por un breve momento, la pared de Jotaro se rompió, luciendo sorprendido por esta repentina revelación. Pero fue reconstruido en un instante.

—Así que _eres Jose. Eso explica por qué casi nos parecemos ... Sí, esa perra me habló de ti antes. Bueno, olvídate de ayudarme. Siento que hayas venido hasta aquí por nada._

_"Habla en serio"_ pensó Bobby cuando uno de sus ojos se crispó. —_Entiendo que estás ocultando tus emociones detrás de la apatía, pero esa no es razón para llamar a nuestra madre una perra._

_—¿Nuestra? No has estado en su vida durante años, así que ¿cómo puedes llamarla tu madre?_

—_Porque ella es mi familia. Y tú también lo eres. Ahora sal, estamos aquí para ayudarte._

—_No te molestes. Mi espíritu maligno es bastante violento. Si intentas acercarte a mí, solo estarás acortando tu vida.—_Regresó a su cama y se acostó de espaldas a él. —_Ahora vete._

Parecía que no había otra forma de persuadir a su hermano para que se fuera, que mostrarle a qué se enfrentaba. Bibby miró brevemente a su abuelo, como si ambos pensaran lo mismo. Obteniendo el visto bueno, suspiró y se volvió hacia su hermano. — _Bien...—_dijo, conteniendo su ira por la terquedad de su hermano. —_Entonces ..._

Invoco a su stand, [Campeon] se abalanzó sobre Jotaro, agarrándolo por el manto de su camisa rosa y sujetándolo a la pared. Holly jadeó de miedo mientras los oficiales parecían confundidos. Por todo lo que podían ver, Jotaro había sido inexplicablemente levantado en el aire. Miró con furia cuando Bobby volvió a hablar.

—_Lo ves, ¿no? Ese es __mi __llamado 'espíritu maligno'. Lo que tenemos son visiones poderosas creadas por tu propia energía vital. Una manifestación de nuestras almas, que se puede doblar a nuestra voluntad. Estas ondas fantasmales que se mantienen a nuestro lado se llaman Stands. Y al contrario de lo que crees, no son malvados. Ahora deja de actuar como un mocoso malcriado; y vienes conmigo._

Sabía que la respuesta de su hermano no sería infantil. —Obligame.—Iba a tomar represalias, al hacerlo cuando apareció su Stand y rompió el control de [Campeon] sobre él. Los dos espíritus se veían iguales, pero el de Jotaro era púrpura y carecía de rasgos de rana. Llevaba una cresta dorada alrededor de la cabeza, que combinaba con la bufanda y los calzones que llevaba. Junto con el pelo salvaje, un taparrabos, sus guantes con tachuelas doradas y su expresión estoica, parecía un Tarzán moderno.

Antes de que Bobby pudiera reaccionar, el Stand de Jotaro inmediatamente agarró el cuello de [Campeon]. Se tambaleó hacia atrás y tocó el suyo, sintiendo la impresión de dedos que lo sostenían. —Eso es ... increíble ...— se esforzó en decirlo. —Se parece al mío ... Y también es muy claro ... No esperaba esto ...

—Tienes razón.—dijo Mohamed. —Ambos Stands son claros. Deberías sentirte bastante orgulloso de conocer a alguien con un Stand tan poderoso como el tuyo.

—Sí, porque definitivamente estoy celebrando ser ahogado por uno.—dijo Bobby sarcásticamente. —Escucha, abuelo ... tengo muchas ganas de golpearlo ... Pero podría tener que poner un poco más de fuerza de lo que pensaba ... Quiero decir, él está cerca de matarme ...—señaló hacia su cuello para llevar el punto a casa. —Uno de nosotros podría terminar en el hospital ... Lo más probable es que yo ... ¿Qué debo hacer ...?

Joseph cruzó el brazo y se apoyó contra la pared. —Bueno, si realmente debes hacerlo, entonces adelante.

—¡Muy bien entonces!— Y [Campeon] golpeó el Stand morado justo en la cara, enviándolo a él y a Jotaro tropezando. El brazo de su propio Stand se hinchó con aceite, engrosándose en una sustancia más delgada. Apuntó su brillante brazo amarillo y usó una mano para rasparlo lentamente. Bobby luego gritó —¡_Sapo!—_y quitó el limo. Golpeó el pecho de Jotaro y lo pegó a la pared. Volvió a deslizarse y se cubrió la boca y las manos. _No puedes usar tu soporte si no puedes respirar._

Efectivamente, el musculoso Stand de Jotaro lentamente comenzó a desvanecerse. Lori y Holly intentaron dar un paso adelante, pero Bobby los detuvo. —No, estoy bien. Gracias.—Luego miro su hermano, esta vez hablando con más sinceridad. —_Mira, lo entiendo. Toda esta situación te asusta. Yo también lo estaba cuando vi a Campeon la primera vez. Pensé que tenía el fantasma de mi padre siguiéndome. Aunque ahora sé que ese no era el caso, empecé a confiar en mi stand. Él no es malvado. No lastimará a nadie a menos que yo realmente lo quiera también._

_—¡__Lo mismo ocurre con tu Stand, Jotaro! No lo veas como una fuerza maligna. Trátalo como tu guardián. Él te ayudará en más formas que simplemente golpear a un montón de matones imprudentemente. Controlarlo. Entrenarlo. Puedes hacerlo, tal como yo lo hice. Ahora por favor. Estoy preguntando lo mejor que puedo. Di que saldrás y no te enviaré a una camilla. Confía en mí. No quiero hacerlo. No quiero que mi primer encuentro con mi hermano termine contigo en un hospital._

Hubo un momento de silencio; No era como si Jotaro pudiera responder con una baba tan espesa sobre su boca y nariz. Pero estaba claro que estaba considerando sus palabras, sus ojos feroces nunca abandonaron los de Bobby. Ambos sabían que sería estúpido continuar luchando, sabiendo muy bien que ninguno se detendría hasta que uno de ellos se desmayara por la mano del otro. Sin otras opciones y necesitando respirar, Jotaro asintió.

—_Gracias, hermano.—_suspiró con alivio. Campeon se acercó y le limpió el limo antes de abrir la celda para Bobby. Jotaro estaba a punto de decir algo, pero fue silenciado por un abrazo de su hermano menor y más bajo.

—_Yare__ yare Daze—_fue todo lo que el adolescente disgustado pudo decir, no correspondiendo su abrazo

Bobby luego la soltó para que Holly pudiera abrazar a su hijo. —Oh, Jotaro.—gritó felizmente. —¡Estoy tan contenta de que hayas salido! Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

—_Dios, eres una perra tan molesta.—_murmuró Jotaro.

—Está bien.—respondió ella felizmente como si no escuchara el insulto. El latino no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ninguno de ellos. ¿Era este comportamiento común entre ellos?

—¡Oye, cuida tu boca, mocoso!—gritó Joseph en señal de advertencia. —¡Esa es tu madre con la que estás hablando! ¡Y Holly!—Se giro hacia su hija, todavía molesto. —¡¿Cómo puedes pararte allí con una sonrisa en tu cara mientras te insulta?! ¡Eres su madre!

—Está bien, papa. Es normal—le aseguro Holly, aparentemente sin importarle lo que paso antes. La seguridad de su hijo era lo único que le importaba. Aunque Bobby estuvo de acuerdo con su abuelo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se amaban el uno al otro. Incluso si Jotaro era indiferente, podía decirlo.

Después de que ella lo soltó, él se volvió hacia su hermano y le dijo: —_Oye, tengo curiosidad ... ¿cómo sabes exactamente sobre estos espíritus ... no ... 'Stands'?_

—El señor Joestar nos habló de ellos cuando lo conocimos.—respondió Lori antes de que Bobby pudiera contestarle. —Pero nos dijo que no había nacido con él. Tampoco Bobby, y yo también te lo adivino.

—Hablando de eso.—agregó Bobby, volviéndose hacia su abuelo. —Dijiste que una fuerza externa podría haber estado detrás de todo esto. ¿Realmente sabes lo que es?

Joseph no dijo nada mientras miraba pensativamente a sus nietos, ambos curiosos de por qué tenían Stands en primer lugar. Luego sacó varias fotos de su abrigo. —Estas fotos son la razón de todo esto. Y lo que sostienen tiene mucho que ver con nuestro linaje; el linaje de Joestar.—Todos menos Mohamed se reunieron para mirarlos. Todos eran un barco abandonado, así como un ataúd abierto con incrustaciones de percebes

—Hace cuatro años, este ataúd fue descubierto en la costa de África. La tripulación del barco que lo dragó del Atlántico nunca fue encontrada. No lo supe hasta el año pasado cuando se manifestó mi Stand. Ahora está en mi posesión. Y cuando lo analizamos, descubrimos dos cosas al respecto. Primero, fue que el ataúd tenía más de cien años. Y segundo, fue el mismo encontrado a bordo del barco en el que murió mi abuelo ... Sé exactamente qué era en él. Y Avdol y yo lo estamos persiguiendo.

—El...—Bobby dijo con incredulidad mientras hojeaba las fotos. —Espera. Estás haciendo que suene como si alguien estuviera allí. ¿Quién podría estar vivo después de cien años de dormir bajo el océano?

—Ha estado plagando a nuestra familia desde ese fatídico día. George Joestar lo adopté en su casa. Ha matado a todos los hombres cuya sangre es la de los Joestars. Su mismo nombre ha sido una maldición para nuestra familia... Estoy seguro lo has visto en tus sueños.

Mirando hacia atrás a través de las fotos, lo encontró de inmediato. A un lado del ataúd había tres letras plateadas que deletreaban el nombre del hombre que su abuelo estaba cazando. Un hombre que él conocería estaría atado a su propio destino.

_Dio_

* * *

_Aquí__ acaba y empieza oficialmente Stardust Crusaders y de aquí hasta su final sera una extraña aventura, aunque haya aparecido un stand. No pienso dar la ficha hasta dar la revelación del nombre mismo._


	7. Money

**Capitulo 7: Money**

**25 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988  
08:21PM  
NARITA, JAPÓN**

—Jojo, ¿estás escuchando? Y, por favor, cambia esa actitud tuya.

—Mohamed, he estado prestando atención, y ya dije que me llamen Bobby! ¡¿Y qué actitud?!

—Bobby, se refiere a Jotaro, no a ti.

—Oh, vaya. Lo siento, Mohamed.

Los seis estaban sentados dentro de un café nocturno. Antes de venir aquí, habían hecho una breve parada en la residencia Kujo para dejar sus pertenencias. "_Una casa tan hermosa."_ Bobby recordó haber pensado. "_Y es bastante espacioso_ . _Puedo verme viviendo en un lugar así, pero tendré que acostumbrarme a la falta de ruido suburbano y al cambio de zona horaria. Tanto Japón como Nueva York están separados por 14 horas, después de todo."_

Su abuelo y Mohamed explicaron más a Stands a todos mientras tomaban café. Mientras él, Lori y su madre mostraban un gran interés, Jotaro miraba por la ventana, apenas atento. Era un poco molesto, cierto, pero Bobby sabía que no quería decir nada con eso. En todo caso, parecía que Jotaro estaba tardando un poco en procesar completamente esto.

_"El pobre acaba de despertar su Stand hace unos días, y ahora le presentan no solo a su hermano y más espíritus, sino también rencor contra un vampiro centenario. Si yo fuera él, también me sentiría sobrecargado."_

—No sé quién eres, ni me importa.—dijo Jotaro. El latino tomó nota de lo sorprendentemente fluido que era su inglés, aunque era obvio que no era su primer idioma. —Pero creo que eres el que tiene la actitud, Avdol. Y en cuanto a ti, _viejo,_ ¿realmente esperas que crea que este 'vampiro' Dio se levantó del océano para cazarnos después de morir hace cien años? Una historia ridícula.

—Y buena, al mismo tiempo.—Hablo Mohamed con una sonrisa. —El hecho común de que todos tenemos 'espíritus malignos' sería algo asombroso de creer, ¿no es así?—Jotaro permaneció en silencio. Él tenía un punto. Al estar expuesto tanto a _Hamon_ como a Stands antes, Bobby estaba mucho más inclinado a creer en lo sobrenatural. ¿Pero su hermano? Debe ser alucinante. Solo puede esperar que no cortocircuite con toda esta información.

—Puedes elegir creer lo que quieras.—dijo Joseph mientras sacaba una cámara Polaroid cara de su abrigo. —pero al final de esta noche, podrías cambiar tu punto de vista de las cosas. Estás a punto de ver solo cómo me enteré del resurgimiento de Dio y por qué los dos lo estamos cazando.—Luego bajó la cámara y levantó la mano, Hermit Purple la envolvió. Sin dudarlo, lo derribó en un corte, rompiendo la cámara.

Y en el mismo instante en que lo rompió, salió una imagen sin revelar, que captó. Todos se sorprendieron cuando volvió a hablar. —¿Ves eso, Jotaro? _Ese_ era mi propio Stand. Puede crear imágenes fotográficas de visiones de lugares distantes, personas distantes y mucho mas ...—Miró a regañadientes los restos de su cámara. —Todo a expensas de las cámaras de 30,000 yenes ...—Sin saber sobre las tasas de cambio de yenes a dólares, sonaba bastante caro.

Uno de los camareros, después de escuchar que algo se rompía, se acercó a ellos y les preguntó con preocupación: —¿ _E-está todo bien aquí?_

—_No es nada de qué preocuparse.—_respondió Bobby cortésmente. —_Puede atender sus_ _, por favor._

—¿Porque simplemente no solo la tocabas?—Preguntó Lori, quien recibió una mirada confusa como respuesta. Luego sacó su propia cámara menos costosa y la dejó. —Inténtalo de nuevo, pero no lo rompas.—Y así, su abuelo lo hizo de nuevo con menos fuerza que antes. Obtuvo el resultado deseado de una fotografía que salió sin romperla. Si su cara roja no era una señal clara de su total vergüenza, Bobby no sabía qué era.

Joseph se aclaró la garganta y continuó hablando. —De todos modos, una vez que se desarrolle esta imagen, verás exactamente lo que sellará tu destino. Y el tuyo también, Bobby. Pero antes de mostrarte, déjame preguntarles algo a los dos. Y tú, Holly. ¿Han mirado sus espaldas recientemente?

—No.

—No.

—Si.

Estas fueron las respuestas dadas por Jotaro, Holly y Bobby respectivamente. El latino tenia la sensación de que sabía a dónde iba. Su marca de nacimiento. Esa mancha cerca del lado izquierdo de su cuello que parecía una estrella. Joseph se volvió hacia ellos y confirmó sus sospechas cuando se bajó el abrigo y el cuello de tortuga. Había la misma marca en él. Su madre y su hermano parecían sorprendidos. Tomándose un breve momento para quitarse un poco el uniforme de su hermano, también vio la estrella sobre él.

—_Tú también tienes uno.—_dijo Bobby sorprendido antes de mirar hacia su abuelo. —Entonces esto _es_ algo hereditario, ¿verdad?

—Sí.—confirmo su abuelo. —Le pregunté a mi madre hace mucho tiempo al respecto, y ella me dijo que también mi padre lo tenía en la espalda. Por lo que puedo entender, todos los miembros de la familia Joestar tienen esa marca de nacimiento ...—Ahora parecía preocupado, casi temeroso de lo que podría decir a continuación. Su mano temblaba con la fotografía.

—_Abuelo_... muéstranos quién está allí.

Con un poco de renuencia, se lo dio. Todos se reunieron para mirarlo y vieron a un hombre casi envuelto en la oscuridad. Era musculoso, su espalda desnuda a la cámara. Podía distinguir la misma estrella cerca de su nuca y una cicatriz alrededor de su cuello. Cuando vio su rostro palideció y dejó caer la foto.

—¿Bobby?—Lori le puso una mano en el hombro. —¿qué pasa? ¿Lo has visto antes?

—Si...—Cómo podría olvidarlo? El cabello rubio salvaje, el deslumbrante ojo ámbar, siempre lo recordaba. —Es él. El hombre que he estado viendo en mis sueños ... ¿El es ... Dio?

Joseph pareció inquieto al escuchar que había estado soñando con él. —Sí, pero ... ¿Realmente lo has estado viendo mientras dormías? Debiste habérmelo dicho, Bobby. ¿De qué trataban estos sueños?

—Los he estado teniendo durante cuatro años.—respondió Bobby temblorosamente antes de despedirlo. —Pero podemos hablar de eso más tarde ... ¿Cómo tiene ese monstruo esa marca de nacimiento en él? Nos dijiste que fue adoptado.

—Y lo es ... Pero tengo una teoría de por qué lo tiene ... Según mi abuela, mi abuelo murió en el mar gracias a Dio en 1889. No sé los detalles, y ella tampoco, pero ese hombre no era nada pero una cabeza. La nave en la que estaban explotó, dejándola a ella y a mis padres como sobrevivientes. Debería haber muerto en la explosión. Pero esta imagen lo refuta. Cada imagen de Dio lo mostró vivo y con un cuerpo nuevo.—Miro con furia la fotografía. —¡Con una cicatriz en el cuello y esa estrella!

—¡Así es como supe cómo sobrevivió este hijo de puta! ¡Lo había robado! ¡Del cuello para abajo, usurpo el cuerpo que perteneció a Jonathan Joestar!

Un escalofrío pareció atravesar a todos, pero ninguno más frío que Bobby. Volvió a mirar la imagen, o más bien, a su cuello. Finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que significaban esos sueños. Estaba soñando con su antepasado, a través de sus ojos. Y el tercero, aquel en el que este Dio no era más que una cabeza... "_Ese fue el último momento de Jonathan vivo antes de que su cuerpo fuera tomado. " _Ahora Bobby estaba lleno de ira. Su antepasado murió para detenerlo, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba siendo usado por su enemigo como uno propio. Nunca perdonaría tal falta de respeto.

—Una cosa es segura: en algún lugar de este mundo, se está escondiendo. Y está conspirando. En cuanto a qué, no puedo estar seguro. Pero si sabe que los Joestars están vivos, sin duda nos atacará. Cualquiera que sean sus planes, tenemos que encontrarlo y ponerle fin.—Joseph suspiró y terminó su café. —Han pasado mas cuatro años desde su despertar. Y los tres hemos conseguido nuestros Stands en el plazo de ese tiempo. Es gracias a él que lo tenemos. Al menos, supongo que es aso..

—Nuestros poderes son lo que otros llaman esper, o habilidades especiales—agregó Mohamed. —Mientras nací con un Stand, el tuyo se despertó a través de un vínculo con Dio... no, el cuerpo de Jonathan. El despertar de su Stand ha provocado el tuyo como si fuera una maldición.

Bobby miró pensativamente la imagen nuevamente antes de preguntar: —¿Qué pasa si matamos a Dio? ¿Nuestros Stands simplemente... desaparecerán?

—Eso no lo sé. Nuestros Stand son parte de nuestro espíritu. No nos dejarán hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Tendremos que matarlo para averiguarlo.

—¿Y puedes decirnos dónde está?

—Me temo que no saberlo. Al igual que su corazón, los alrededores de Dio están envueltos en oscuridad. Es imposible discernir su paradero.

Fue como él pensaba. No tenían otra información sólida además del hecho de que Dio estaba vivo. Pero eso no le impediría acompañarlos. Si este hombre era una amenaza para su familia, entonces haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para encontrarlo y matarlo.

Joseph pagó los cafés y el grupo se preparó para partir. —Lo siento, Holly.—se disculpó con su hija. —pero Avdol y yo nos quedaremos en Japón por un tiempo. ¿Te importa?

—En absoluto.—respondió felizmente su hija. —Usted y su amigo son más que bienvenidos a quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran en mi casa.—Holly luego miró a su hijo mayor y a Lori. —Lo mismo va para ambos también. Puedo darte una de las habitaciones.

—Si está bien.—dijo Lori. —Quiero compartir una habitación con Bobby. No quiero ocupar una habitación sola.

—Oh, por supuesto. Puedes hacerlo.—agradeció en silencio a su amigo. Tener a alguien como ella durmiendo con él realmente ayudó. Aunque ahora que pensaba en eso, se preguntaba cuántas habitaciones de huéspedes habría en esta casa, si ella hubiera decidido no litera con él.

Cuando todos salieron por la puerta, se detuvo un poco detrás de ellos e inconscientemente le tocó la nuca. Todo lo que había escuchado todavía estaba fresco en su mente. Había alguien ahí fuera, un vampiro, que había traído a su familia años de miseria. Y ahora que había vuelto y con ganas de venganza, su familia estaba en peligro otra vez. Dirigiéndose a su hermano menor, lo sorprendió imitando su acción. Se preguntó si estaba pensando lo mismo que él:

_"¿Dónde está ese loco ahora? ¿Y qué está haciendo él?_

* * *

En algún otro lugar, muy lejos de Japon. Se encontraba una habitacion a oscuras, que no se veía totalmente nada, a excepción de un aura peligrosamente dorada de una persona que se encontraba en esa habitación. El hablo:

—Hm... Volvió... Esta sensación... Lo sentí justo ahora ... Como si alguien me estuviera mirando...

Silencio.

—Tenía razón ... Es umo de los descendientes de Jonathan... Mi cuerpo lo sabe... Les está enviando algún tipo de señal espiritual...

Otro silencio.

—Estaba debilitado ese día, reducido a una mera cabeza... Si no hubiera sido por el cuerpo de Jonathan, tan débil como estaba ... Nunca habría sobrevivido... Pero este cuerpo ha establecido un vínculo con sus descendientes... Ellos saben de mi existencia... Este nuevo poder logrado con su cuerpo, el Stand... Tiene una influencia sobre ellos... Ventajas, contratiempos... son las dos caras de la misma moneda...

Un silencio mas...

—Bien... Si este es el destino, entonces que así sea... con tal de que me libraré de este enlace...

.

.

.

—¡Erradicaré al linaje Joestar de una vez por todas!

* * *

No hubo pesadillas anoche. ¿Era el ambiente tranquilo de la casa oriental rodeada de un follaje tan sereno? ¿La falta de bocinazos y luces de la calle en sus ojos? ¿O fue, quizás, Lori, quien eligió no tomar un futón extra y dormir en casa de Bobby esa noche? No estaba muy seguro esta vez. Cuando los dos durmieron en su departamento, supo que era su presencia lo que lo ayudó. duerme tranquilo, pero aquí, en otro país, otro ambiente, no podía decirlo.

Sin embargo, lo que podía decir era que lo encontraba adorable por la forma en que Lori dormía contra él. Su cabello rubio medio corto y desordenado había sido suavemente peinado a un lado para que él pudiera ver su rostro. Parecía tan serena, su descanso aparentemente sin sueños. Podía escuchar su suave respiración, ver el ascenso y la caída de su cuerpo, sentir la mano que lo rodeaba sin molestias y la cabeza que estaba colocada sobre su pecho. Bobby se preguntó si ella hizo eso para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón. La idea de eso lo hizo sonreír.

Pero esa sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando todo de la noche anterior volvió a él. El destino ineludible que rodea a ese hombre, "Dio. _Voy a tener que enfrentarlo." _pensó mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga en la suya. "_Y Lori estará involucrada. Sé que lo estará ... Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para detener eso. Nadie puede hacerlo, ni siquiera el abuelo_ _puede detenerla... Es como si fuera mi propio Stand; Un ángel de la guarda. Tal vez estoy destinado a tener más de un tutor. Y tal vez estoy destinado a ser uno yo mismo."_

_—Lori ... te prometo que te protegeré. No dejaré que te lastimes._

Por casualidad, terminó diciendo esto en voz alta en un susurro. Debe haber sido demasiado fuerte porque Lori dejó escapar un ruido perturbado. Después de un estiramiento, abrió los ojos al ver a su amiga en sus brazos. —Buenos días.—dijo con una sonrisa somnolienta. —¿Dijiste algo?

—Buenos días.—Y su sonrisa regresó. —No, estaba hablando conmigo mismo, eso es todo. Oye, creo que mamá nos está preparando el desayuno. Sin embargo, podría ser diferente de lo que normalmente tenemos en Nueva York.

—Tengo fe en su cocina.—Los dos se levantaron y cambiaron de espaldas el uno al otro por modestia. Bobby se puso su estilo característico de ropa: su camisa de entrenamiento, jeans y guantes. Mientras tanto, Lori llevaba una túnica roja con una camiseta negra de manga larga y calzas debajo. Como de costumbre, su cabello estaba recogido, aunque a él le gustaba más cuando estaba libre. Ninguno de los dos llevaba zapatos, como era habitual en un hogar japonés. Cuando fueron al salón de té, Holly ya les había preparado el desayuno.

Levantó la vista de su periódico matutino y los saludó con la mano. —Ah, Jose, Lori! ¡Buenos días! ¡Ven, hice unos huevos y un poco de pescado frito!—Los dos se arrodillaron alrededor de la pequeña mesa que había colocado y comenzaron a comer. Ella realmente era buena cocinando, incluso si era un plato pequeño. —¿Cómo durmieron ustedes dos? ¿Bien? Sé que no es como en Estados Unidos.

—Fue el mejor descanso de mi vida, en realidad.—respondió Bobby. —Ambos dormimos muy bien.—Miró a su alrededor y notó que no había otros platos además de los suyos. —Oye, ¿dónde están todos?

—Jotaro se dirige a la escuela. Tienen clases los sábados aquí. Papá y Avdol salen a caminar. No volverán en unas horas. Por cierto, he querido preguntar, ¿cómo han estado las cosas en New? ¿York? ¿Te criaste bien?

—Um... más o menos. Quiero decir, no éramos ricos, pero nos mantenemos. Papá me enseñó a defenderme y mi _Abuelita_ me enseñó a cocinar, el resto venia de vez en cuando. Puedo vivir solo, pero... quiero tener una familia, ¿sabes? Fue doloroso pensar que estaba solo, sin ninguno de ellos sin nadie conmigo.

—Oh, cariño ... Nos tienes ahora. Estoy muy feliz de tenerte de vuelta en mi vida. ¡Y Jotaro está feliz de tener un hermano mayor!—De alguna manera, él sabía que ella tenía razón, incluso si su hermano no lo admitía. —Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?

La conversación cambió por todas partes, la pareja madre-hijo aprendió lentamente el uno del otro. Holly también le preguntó a Lori sobre su vida para no sentirse excluida. Ambos aprendieron sobre la infancia de Holly en Nueva York y cómo llegó a casarse con Sadao Kujo. Fue el músico de jazz más popular en Japón, y su éxito fue lo que le compró a Holly y a él esta gran casa.

—Por supuesto, nunca me casé con él por el dinero.—dijo con una sonrisa. —¡Además, ya tengo mucho de eso sin él!

—Entonces, ¿dónde está exactamente?—Preguntó Lori con curiosidad.

—Oh, él y su banda están de gira. No soy una chica de gira, pero voy a verlo de vez en cuando a sus shows. Prefiero quedarme en casa. Además, alguien necesita vigilar casa y a Jotaro.

No quería quedarse en el tema de su padrastro por mucho tiempo. Había una cosa que quería saber. Y Holly era la única que sabía mejor que nadie. Con un suspiro de inquietud, él le preguntó: —¿Eh, mamá? Um ... quería hablar de papá por un segundo. El abuelo me contó cómo lo conociste, pero ... quiero saber ... ¿por qué lo dejaste? ¿Y por qué me entregaste a el?

No fue un tema fácil en absoluto. Y lo último de lo que alguien querría hablar. Pero solo necesitaba saberlo. "_Han pasado 22 años, tengo derecho a saber"_pensó Bobby desafiante.

Holly tomó un sorbo de su té y suspiró con tristeza. —Arturo me engañó con otro hombre.

Bobby no se espero eso. —¡¿QUÉ?!

—Sí. Mira...,no tengo ningún problema con la homosexualidad, yo solo...

—Yo tampoco, ¡pero nunca lo he visto con otro hombre!

—Por supuesto que no lo harías. Era reservado sobre ese estilo de vida. Su madre y el resto de su familia nunca lo supo. Y no lo supe hasta cerca del final de mi embarazo. No tuve ningún problema con eso, pero fue el secreto, la traición y yo... Me sentí herida y enojada de una manera que nunca pense que pasaría... Ese enojo me asustó. No quería desquitarme contigo y darte una infancia horrible. Por eso cuando naciste, te lo di a él. Y le hice prometer que nunca te lo diría.

Era mucho para asimilar. Durante toda su vida, nunca había visto a su padre mostrar ningún interés en otro hombre. Simplemente no parecía él. Miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos y le preguntó: —¿Dijo quién era? Papá tenía muchos amigos.

—Un hombre en Nueva Jersey.—dijo, tomando un segundo de silencio para recordar su nombre. —Yariel, creo.

Casi se cae de la silla, Della agarra el brazo de Bobby y tira de él antes de que lo haga. No esperaba un doble shock. Yariel era el compañero de boxeo de su padre, un hombre al que iba a visitar su casa para ver combates de campeonato. Lo recordaba de cuando fue a Nueva Jersey cuando era pequeño. Y ahora que pensaba en su apariencia afeminado, y en cómo su padre siempre lo llamaba simplemente Yari, no podía creer lo ajeno que era a la verdaderas intenciones

—Oh, Dios mío ... ¿_Él_?—Parecía bastante aturdido, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Holly volviera en forma de risita. —_Dios mío_ , eso lo explica todo.

—Sin embargo, lo perdono. Puede que me haya roto el corazón, pero ... incluso ahora, nunca podría odiar a Arturo. Siempre ha sido una persona amable. Para mí y para sus compañeros. Y espero, donde sea que esté, él este difundiendo esa amabilidad con todos los demás.

Todo este tiempo, Bobby había tomado nota de la personalidad de su madre. No importa de qué hablaba, siempre tenía un ambiente positivo alrededor de el. Se las arregló para levantar el ánimo y sonreír a cualquiera sin siquiera intentarlo. Nada parecía detenerla. Holly era fuerte. Además, se preocupaba por todos, sin importar cuán poco los conociera o qué historia compartieran. Y brilló cuando hablaron de su padre. Incluso después de todo, ella no lo odiaba. Ella todavía se preocupaba por él.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, llegó un grito estrangulado de: —¡Bobby, mira!—Era Lori, y ella señalaba detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta hacia la vista abierta del jardín, vio algo allí afuera. Escondido detrás de un árbol, había una figura con un par de binoculares mirándolos directamente.

_"Estamos siendo espiados."_

—Quédense aquí, ambos.—ordenó Bobby mientras salía corriendo. Se puso zapatos y se dirigió hacia donde se asomaban los binoculares, que habían desaparecido. No sabía si era un ávido acosador de su padrastro o no, pero iba a patearles el trasero. Bobby no tardó mucho en alcanzar un claro brillante en el bosque. Se detuvo en seco, buscando a su alrededor a alguien que se escondiera.

—_Sal, bastardo.—_murmuró en japonés. —_¿Por qué demonios nos estabas espiando?_

No hubo dudas para quien fuera que estuviera persiguiendo responder. —_Tengo mis razones. Pero no te preocupes. No estoy aquí para pelear contigo.—_Un hombre japonés. Bobby imaginó que tenía treinta y tantos años debido a lo maduro que sonaba. Sin embargo, no importaba, porque no podía determinar de dónde venía su voz. Estaba arriba, lo sabía. Pero era como si viniera de todas partes y de ninguna parte. —_Me enviaron aquí para confirmar algunas cosas para mi benefactor._

—_¿Para quién trabajas? ¡Muéstrate para que pueda patearte el trasero!_

Había susurro arriba. Campeon se manifestó de inmediato y miró hacia los árboles. A través de la lente de aspecto extraño de su Stand, examinó las hojas en busca de cualquier perturbación. Tenía que estar allí arriba. Pero no había nada "... _¿Podría ser eso ... ¿un usuario de Stand?"_

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se rió y dijo: —¿_Estás tratando de buscarme con tu estúpido Stand? Bueno, buena suerte con eso, chico, porque mi Stand me permite esconderme cuando quiera. Y es rápido. Incluso si me encontraras, ¿cómo me atraparías? La respuesta es que no puedes. Nadie lo ha hecho._

—_Nadie, eh?—_preguntó Bobby con curiosidad. Se inclinó y recogió una piedra y se la entregó a Campeon. —_Lo dudo. Si eres tan rápido como dices que eres, entonces juguemos un juego. _

—_Uh ¿cual?_

—_Salta y detente en cualquier árbol que elijas. Y elegiré en cuál te detuviste. Si estoy en lo cierto, entonces tienes que decirme para quién estás trabajando. Y podría considerar ahorrarte._

—_Es un trato justo. Pero perderás de todos modos.—_El hombre invisible saltó de árbol en árbol, sacudiendo las hojas a su alrededor. Se movían tan repentinamente que parecía que estaban siendo molestados de una vez.

_"Este tipo no estaba bromeando."_pensó Bobby impresionado. —_Si no fuera por [Campeon], no podría encontrarlo en absoluto._

Finalmente, el hombre se detuvo y dijo: —_Elige. Porque si te equivocas, bajaré y te patearé el trasero._

—_Pensé que habías dicho que no querías pelear.—_dijo Bobby con una ceja levantada.

—_Tienes razón. Mi Stand no aumenta exactamente mi fuerza. Pero de cualquier manera, tiene que haber un precio por equivocarme. ¡Ahora elige!.—_Bobby pensó por un momento antes de señalar uno de los árboles a su lado. —_¿Estás seguro? ¿Este es el árbol que quieres?_

—_No lo elegiría si no estuviera seguro. Ese es el árbol en el que estás._

El usuario de Stand hizo un sonido como un timbre. —¡_Una X para mal! Elegiste mal, y ahora-_

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su amenaza. Campeon arrojó rápidamente la piedra en su mano a la copa del árbol que había elegido. Hubo un crujido y un fuerte grito de dolor cuando algo cayó de los árboles. No podía verlo, pero en un momento, se desvaneció a la vista. Parecía un gran lagarto verde con una aleta en la cabeza y la espalda. Sus ojos tenían símbolos de centavo en las iris. El tatuaje en el pecho era un enorme signo de dólar, y sus hombros y manos estaban adornados con el símbolo de un Yen. Su boca estaba abierta para revelar un rostro humano.

El hombre sostenía dolorosa su mandíbula hinchada y cuadrada, mirando con temor a Bobby. —_¿Cómo me atrapaste? Sé que mentí, pero ¿cómo supiste dónde estaba?_

—_Mi_ _Stand tiene la mejor visión. [Campeon] te encontró después del tercer salto y te enganchó. Podía decir en qué árbol aterrizaste debido a cuánto tembló después. Así fue como pudo ver en cuál te escondías.—_Se acercó al hombre y lo levantó por la aleta trasera. —_Este es un Stand muy interesante. Nunca vi uno parecida. Luce genial también. ¿Cómo se llama?_

—_M-Money._

_—Nombre apropiado. Ahora cumple tu palabra. ¿Para quién trabajas?_

—_O-Ok... Hi-hice esto por D-Dio..._

Su sangre se congeló por segunda vez en dos días. Ese nombre otra vez. Dio. El hombre que perseguía su linaje. Enviar a un subordinado para espiarlo solo significaba una cosa: ya sabía lo de los Joestars restantes. No estaban a salvo. Las manos de Bobby temblaron de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a enviar a alguien a invadir la casa de su madre? Era mejor que su abuelo averigüe dónde se esconde, porque estaba para cazarlo solo y destrozarlo por esto.

El hombre que sostenía vio su furia creciente, temblando de miedo por lo que vendría después. Habló con voz temblorosa. —_Mi-__Mire, todo lo que dijo que hiciera era espiarlos. No tengo que atacarlos, chico. Me-Me pagó para que lo haga. ¿Cómo podría decir que no? Es un hombre poderoso. ¡Y es rico! Además, la economía esta en crisis. Estoy haciendo esto para que mis hijos y yo podamos sobrevivir.—_Lo miró y vio que su rostro no tenía mentiras. Hubiera sentido pena por él si no hubiera aceptado un soborno de un sujeto peligroso.

—_Entonces, ¿Tu __vas a cumplir tu palabra?_

—_Mi palabra...—dijo _peligrosamente.

_—¡__Sí__! ¡Dijiste que me perdonarías!_

—_Dije que lo consideraría.—_Le corrigió Bobby bruscamente. —_Y ahora que me dijiste para quién trabajas, tomé mi decisión. ¿Quieres mi respuesta?_ —El usuario de Stand asintió suplicando desesperación. —_Lo opuesto a eso.—_Lo arrojó sobre Campeon, quien inmediatamente lo golpeó con su grito habitual de —¡_TOMATOMATOMA!—_Luego agarró al hombre por la cola de su Stand y comenzó a girarlo.

—¡A-ALTO!—gritó en medio de los giros. —_¡__Déjame ir!_

Suponiendo que ya tenía suficiente. Soltó su cola y envió al hombre que gritaba volando. A dónde no le importaba, pero definitivamente no estaba cerca de la casa de su madre.

Bobby ahora se quedó solo, su Stand permanecía a su lado. Cuanto más pensaba en Dio, más se preguntaba cuán poderoso era. Todo sobre él parecía estar envuelto en misterio y temor. Era un vampiro, eso lo sabía, y tenía varios sirvientes en su mejor momento. A estas alturas, después de haber estado despierto durante mas de cuatro años, estaba obligado a acumular un ejército. Pero si él era realmente tan poderoso, y si tuviera su propio Stand, ¿por qué necesitaría uno?

¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Fue solo la extinción de los Joestars? ¿Dominación mundial? Tenía que haber una razón mejor que solo eso. Ningún hombre solo quiere venganza o gobernar el mundo. Para un hombre inmortal como Dio, tenía que haber más. Y Bobby quería saber de qué se trataba. Pero eso lo dejaría para otro día. Solo quería calmarse y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Bobby volvió a llamar a Campeón y regresó a casa, preguntándose si el té de su madre era tan bueno como su cocina.

* * *

_Se da por finalizado este capítulo de esta forma, enemigo esperable revelado para quien conoce Jojos y un villano de transición que termina siendo apalizado, lo curioso de esto es que tecnicamente si es personaje canon pero vuelto medio oc. Pero nl importa eso ahora, lo que importa es la aventura que se vendrá después._

_Y abajo, la tipica ficha de Stands._

* * *

**Ficha de Stand**

**USUARIO DEL STAND: KENCHI NIJIMURA **

**NOMBRE DEL STAND: MONEY**

**ESTADISTICAS: ****PODER: E, VELOCIDAD: A, ALCANCE: E, DURABILIDAD: D, PRECISIÓN: E, POTENCIAL DE DESAROLLO: C**

**HABILIDAD: Money es único en el sentido de que es un stand portátil que toma la forma de un lagarto basilisco. Puede permitir que su usuario se mezcle con el entorno, tomando los colores y texturas circundantes de la misma manera que un pulpo. Es casi imposible discernir su paradero, ya que el usuario también está camuflado. También le otorga a su usuario una velocidad increíble, suficiente para correr a través de pequeños cuerpos de agua. A pesar de estas hazañas, el usuario no tiene ninguna fuerza adicional, solo una defensa mínima, por usar su stand.**


	8. Carne brotando

**Capitulo 8- Carne brotando**

**26 DE NOVIEMBRE DE 1988  
10:13 AM  
NARITA, JAPÓN**

Bobby había llevado a Mohamed ya su abuelo de regreso al salón de té en el momento en que regresaron. Él y Lori les contaron todo lo que sucedió y les aseguraron que estaban a salvo y sin daños. Naturalmente, Joseph se sintió perturbado por lo que escuchó. —Bobby, sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no? —Preguntó mientras Mohamed se sentaba en silencio preparando té para todos.

—Por supuesto que sí. — respondió sin dudarlo. —Significa que Dio lo sabe. Él sabe de nosotros sabiendo que está despierto. ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con ese vínculo con el cuerpo de Jonathan?

—Tiene que ser. Cada foto que tomé de él, pude sentir que me miraba hacia atrás. Y no es porque nos esté mirando directamente, sino más bien algo más real. Como si realmente estaba frente a nosotros.

Eso trajo un pensamiento escalofriante. —Entonces, si quisiera, ¿podría Dio investigar dónde estamos?

—Indudablemente. Si puedo ver dónde está, es seguro asumir que él podría hacer lo mismo con nosotros. — Secretamente esperaba que hubiera dicho algo más, pero Bobby sabía que tenía razón. No fue solo una coincidencia que Dio enviara un espía el día después de enterarse de él. Tenía que haber sentido que todos lo miraban a través de una imagen. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos gracias a la sangre de Jonathan Joestar. Fue así como surgieron sus Stands, por lo que poder encontrar dónde estaban y actuar no era nada inusual.

Dicho esto, Dio estaba obligado a enviar otro espía a su casa. Y solo Dios sabía si tan misericordiosamente débiles como el usuario de Money. Tenían que estar preparados para un ataque. Pero no había una necesidad real de hacerlo. Había cuatro usuarios de Stand bajo este techo ( _bueno, tres desde que Jotaro está en la escuela_ ), y todos podían defenderse de cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a ellos. Incluso si no tuviera a los demás, Bobby los tomaría valientemente consigo mismo. Con mucho gusto daría su vida por su familia.

—Señor Avdol. — dijo Lori mientras aceptaba un poco de té y bebió. —Sé que esto podría ser un poco exagerado, pero ¿tienen alguien más que pueda ayudarnos? ¿Algún usuario de Stand al que podamos llamar?

—Desafortunadamente, no señorita Brown. — dijo Mohamed formalmente. —Los usuarios de los stands suelen ser muy reservados sobre sus habilidades. No muestra sus Stands a menos que tengan que hacerlo, y no tenemos forma de discernir uno de un simple espectador. Hasta hace poco, no hemos podido localizar ninguno.

—¿Cómo puedes encontrarlos?

—Buscamos informes sospechosos de sucesos sobrenaturales y los rastreamos a quien esté involucrado en ellos. Lamentablemente, me decepciona decir que los que hemos encontrado en Nueva York no son muy amigables. Ni siquiera el que tenemos en reserva.

—¿Reserva?

—Sí. —dijo Joseph mientras se preparaba un café instantáneo. —No es exactamente malvado, pero es ruidoso y mal portado. Le tomó un Avdol todo lo que tenía para capturar un insecto. Prefiero guardarlo para emergencias, solo porque su personalidad es impredecible. Si quisiera, lo rompería todo, la casa aparte. — Luego tomó un sorbo de su café y escupió un poco de asco. —¡Blegh! Dios, los japoneses ni siquiera pueden hacer buen café, ¿verdad?

—Uh, en realidad es Americano, Abuelo.— Dijo Bobby con una sonrisa. Bebió el té que le dieron con un poco de asco, pero lo agradeció. Sintió que sus nervios se calmaban lentamente. " _Es __como dijo mamá cuando volví. Esto sí ayuda." _Levantó la vista y agregó: —Para ser sincero, me siento más cómodo con lo que tenemos ahora. Quiero decir, tenemos dos bateadores pesados, un manipulador de fuego y alguien que tiene vides. Podemos enfrentar a cualquiera que intente atacar.

Parecía que eso llegaría antes de lo que esperaba, ya que afuera hubo un breve grito. Era su madre. Tanto Joseph como Bobby se prepararon, este último invocando a Campeon con los puños cerrados para el combate. Estaba listo para pelear de nuevo. —Parece que tenemos más compañía. ¿Estás listo, abuelo?

—Siempre. — respondió su abuelo con fuego en su voz.

—Espera, Bobby, señor Joestar. —gritó apresuradamente Lori mientras ella también se levantaba. —No creo que haya un intruso aquí. Si realmente ura uno, habría sonado más discreto. ¿No lo crees?—Lo pensó por un segundo y se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

—¿Entonces, quien está alli?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un Jotaro descalzo apareció a la vista unos segundos después. Parecía bastante golpeado, con la mejilla vendada y la pierna envuelta. Su uniforme estaba cubierto de sangre. Llevaba sobre su hombro a otro adolescente con un uniforme verde con ondulado cabello rojo cardenal, que tenía un grueso fleco colgando a un lado. Y al igual que su hermano, estaba ensangrentado y magullado. Bobby se puso pálido cuando vio su condición.

\- _Jotaro, no me digas que ..._

\- _Sí, lo hice.—_ respondió secamente Jotaro mientras lo dejaba.

—¡_¿Pero por qué demonios te metiste en una pelea después de salir de la cárcel?! ¡¿Estás loco?!_

\- _Él atacó primero. Este chico juró lealtad a Dio, y él-_

—¿Espera _un momento, Dio?—_Su sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en ira y preocupación porque su hermano fuera espiado en su escuela. —¿Quieres _decir que ese bastardo envió a alguien después de ti a la escuela?_

\- _Parece que sí. Sabía que ustedes también estaban aquí. Lo __traje de regreso para que pudiéramos interrogarlo. Pero ahora que lo miro, creo que podría haberlo exagerado._

—No te preocupes, Jotaro.— dijo Joseph se acercó para mirarlo. Revisó su respiración y sintió su frente. —Simplemente te estabas defendiendo. — Su ceño se frunció y todo su tono cambió a uno sombrío. —No sirve de nada. Es demasiado tarde para que lo salvemos. Morirá en unos días.

Lori jadeó y Bobby miró al joven inconsciente y se dio cuenta de que estaba fuera de sí, aunque lo estaba ocultando. No tiene problemas para poner gente en el hospital, pero sé que no mataría directamente a un hombre. Es suficiente para sacudir a cualquier hombre hasta la médula. Joseph debe haber sentido este sentimiento también, mientras continuaba tranquilizador. —Esto no es tu culpa, Jotaro. Míralo. ¿Por qué crees que este chico juraría lealtad a Dio y vendría a matarte? No se ve malvado, ¿verdad?

Volvieron a mirar al pálido adolescente. Su rostro inconsciente parecía contener un tipo de triste soledad de la que los matones se aprovecharían. No había un solo rastro de maldad en él. " _Sé que no deberíamos juzgar un libro por su portada"_ penso. " _pero no puedo ver a un tipo como él trabajando voluntariamente para Dio"._

—No. — dijo Jotaro, rompiendo el proceso de pensamiento de su hermano. —No lo hace. Entonces, ¿por qué ...?

—Sé por qué. Y está justo aquí. — Joseph movió el flequillo del niño y Bobby retrocedió disgustado. Lori dejó escapar un grito de horror. Los ojos de Jotaro brillaron, aturdidos por lo que vieron. Algo carnoso estaba atrapado en su cabeza. Parecía un capullo de flor, clavando sus repugnantes raíces en su cabeza. Podría haber jurado que lo vio latir con vida propia.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamó Bobby.

—Qué demonios es eso. — preguntó Jotaro, manteniendo su voz firme. —Es como una araña atrapada en su cabeza.

—Eso, es un brote de carne hecho de las células de Dio. — explicado Mohamed. —Se perfora directamente en el cerebro de este chico. Una vez implantado, este pequeño botón de carne manipula la mente de su anfitrión. Despierta sentimientos ocultos desde adentro, actuando como un controlador formado por el rasgo más fuerte de Dio.

—Y ese rasgo es el carisma. — dijo Joseph con disgusto. —¡El mismo sentimiento que hizo que los soldados obedecieran a Hitler! ¡El mismo sentimiento que hace que los cultistas admiren a sus líderes! ¡Este chico admiraba a Dio, y como tal, le juró lealtad! Fue a través del carisma de ese bastardo que este joven inocente fue controlado y ordenado a matarte.

—Pero se puede quitar, verdad. — preguntó Lori esperanzada. —¿Como, extirpado quirúrgicamente?

-No. Ese brote de carne no puede destruirse por medios comunes. El cerebro es delicado. Si intentas mover esa cosa, lo dañaría. Incluso mi _hamon_ , que podría freír este parásito, terminaría causando daños.

Bobby no podía creer esto. Su mente corría con tantas preguntas. " _¿Es realmente así como ese demonio está ganando seguidores? ¿Sobornos y manipulación a través del encanto parásito? ¿Cuántas personas lo están sirviendo involuntariamente debido a estos brotes de carne? ¿Qué pasa con el usuario de Money? ¿Era realmente un sirviente? dispuesto o simplemente un hombre desafortunado en el que Dio implantó su carisma solo por lealtad eterna? " _Cuanto más lo pensaba, más quería Bobby golpearlo.

Mohamed, que miraba solemnemente al niño, cerró los ojos temblando ligeramente. Levantó la cabeza hacia él y Jotaro y dijo: —No les he dicho esto a ambos, pero ... hace cuatro meses ... conocí a Dio.

—¡Que!

—Si. Como adivino, dirijo mi negocio en un zoco llamado Khan el-Khalili. Lo encontré allí una noche bajo la luna llena. Se quedó en silencio en la parte superior de las escaleras que conducen al segundo piso de mi tienda. Su mirada era fría, casi como si me enfriara el corazón. Lo recuerdo claramente ... Cabello dorado, piel pálida y translúcida, un atractivo sexual inhumano... En ese momento, ya conocía al señor Joestar, y él ya me había contado la historia del hombre conocido como Dio.

No se podía negar que el hombre delante de mí era ese mismo monstruo, renacido del Océano Atlántico.

El estómago de Bobby se revolvió cuando Mohamed habló. Sabía que decía la verdad, porque esa era la descripción perfecta del hombre no muerto que lo acechaba en sus sueños. Su belleza era simplemente demasiado impía para cualquier hombre mortal.

—Y luego ... habló con una voz tan suave ... como lo haría uno con un amante. Me dijo: 'Parece que posees una habilidad extraordinaria poco común entre los seres mortales comunes, ¿no es así? Me complacería si tú me lo demuestras 'Cuando pronunció esas palabras, mi corazón ... se sintió a gusto. Estaban llenos de una peligrosa ternura. En ese momento, sentí un verdadero terror. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sucedió después.

—¿Q-Qué pasó? —Preguntó Lori, temblando en el acto. Parece que ella también lo había imaginado hablando.

—Su cabello, que fluía sin una sola brisa, creció en longitud y se retorció todo sobre él. Entrelazados en los extremos estaban los mismos brotes de carne que ves en este chico, listos para tomar su próximo anfitrión ... No pude evitar gritar mientras lo hacía. Huí desesperadamente a la noche a través de una ventana cercana. Me atreví a no luchar contra él. Estaba agradecido tanto por mi conocimiento de Dio como por el zoco de laberinto.

Había silencio ahora, salvo por la radio afuera y el suave balbuceo de agua. Bobby estaba pálido y Lori parecía mortificada con las manos entrelazadas. Miró a Jotaro, que estaba tan horrorizado como ellos, incluso si no lo mostraba. Mirando hacia atrás a Mohamed, no podía decidir si elogiarlo por su escape o sentir pena por experimentar eso.

Solo relatar la historia envió un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Mohamed, que no era adecuado para un hombre como él. —Solo puedo imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera corrido, habría sido influenciado por él e implantado con un brote de carne, como este chico. Mi Stand estaría bajo su mando.

—No me puedo imaginar pelear contigo. — dijo Bobby. —Sé que no he visto tu Stand en acción, pero podría decir que es realmente poderoso, como el mío.

—Y como este niño pronto lo estará. — agregó Joseph solemnemente. —El habría muerto desde que su cerebro fuera devorado.

—¡Muerto! —Exclamó Lori, sus ojos se volvieron aún más grandes. —¡Pero debe haber algo que podamos hacer! ¡No podemos dejarlo morir!

Jotaro se acercó al niño y convocó a su Stand. —Ella tiene razón. Todavía no está muerto. Podemos salvarlo. — Él y el humanoide púrpura que era su Stand se arrodillaron a su lado, Jotaro agarró los lados de su rostro y el Stand alcanzó el brote de carne. Todos menos Bobby gritaron en estado de shock.

—¡Jotaro, no lo hagas! —Exclamó Joseph.

—No me toques, _viejo.—_ Jotaro dijo con calma. —Voy a eliminar esta cosa de su cerebro sin lastimarla. Si mi Stand tiene suficiente movimiento preciso para atrapar una bala en un instante, entonces tengo confianza en que puede sacar inofensivamente este brote de carne.

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡Ese brote de carne está vivo! ¡¿No ves por qué está saliendo de su cabeza de esa manera?! ¡Es por eso que ni siquiera el mejor cirujano de la Tierra puede eliminarlo! —Y fue cuando el Stand pellizcó el capullo cuando uno de los tentáculos excavados arremetió y se clavó en una de las manos de Jotaro. Bobby pudo ver el zarcillo pulsante moverse hacia su brazo. Miró a su hermano y se sorprendió al ver que esto no le molestaba demasiado.

Joseph parecía aún más aterrado y prácticamente gritó: —¡Va a invadir tu cerebro! ¡Maldita sea, Jotaro, aléjate!

Parecía estar desconectándolo. Su stand estaba tratando de sacarlo lentamente sin retroceder tanto por el ruido como por el dolor. Bobby no pudo evitar admirarlo. " _Está poniendo en riesgo su vida por alguien que nunca conoció, alguien que juró lealtad a Dio. Tal vez pueda ver que es inocente, como yo. Este chico no merece sufrir un destino tan horrible." _Su medio hermano era ciertamente mejor de lo que había pensado.

De repente, los ojos color miel del niño se abrieron de golpe. Miró a su alrededor antes de descansar su mirada en su salvador. Siseó lentamente. —_Ki ... sa ... ma ..._ —Parecía que no estaba demasiado agradecido, todavía bajo la influencia del capullo de carne.

Jotaro no reaccionó cuando dijo: - _No te muevas, Kakyoin. Si fallo, tu cerebro estára frito.—_ Todos notaron que el tentáculo se había movido hasta su mejilla ahora.

—¡Jotaro, esta en tu cara! —Gritó Lori. Ella trató de acercarse, pero Bobby la detuvo.

—Loro, espera. — dijo con severidad. —El es mi hermano que está lidiando con esto. Míralo. Está tan cerca de su cerebro, pero no ha perdido los nervios ni un poco. Ni él ni su Stand están temblando. — El brote de carne estaba casi fuera del niño llamado cabeza de Kakyoin. Una de las manos de Bobby se encendió con energía de _hamon_ . —¡Ahí viene! ¡Tíralo por aquí!

Su Stand finalmente arrancó el brote de carne retorciéndose con un grito triunfante, arrancando el tentáculo que también invadió el cuerpo de Jotaro. Luego lo arrojó en el camino de Bobby. —¡SOBRECARGA! —Gritó mientras agarraba el parásito carnoso con su mano chispeante. Sus tentáculos hicieron un último intento desesperado por entrar en él, pero se desintegraron antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera perforar su piel.

La prueba había terminado. Todos dado un suspiro de alivio. El Stand sin nombre de Jotaro se desvaneció en él cuando se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera irse, Kakyoin se sentó y se volvió hacia él. Sus ojos, una vez llenos de maldad, parecían más suaves ahora.

_—P-por qué ..—_ preguntó con una voz más tranquila, pero confundida. - _¿Por qué me salvaste ... y arriesgaste tu vida para hacerlo?_

Jotaro permaneció en silencio en la entrada, sin mirarlo. Luego dijo: —_Bueno, ni siquiera yo sé, la verdad ..._ —Y se fue al jardín, dejando al niño confundido y algo inseguro de cómo reaccionar ante esa respuesta. Bobby sabía por qué lo hizo, y eso lo hizo sonreír.

—Eres mas bueno de lo que pense. — murmuró mientras miraba hacia donde se había ido Jotaro.

—¿Sobrecarga? —Le preguntó su abuelo con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, suena mejor que 'Overdrive'. Y tiene sentido.

—No, suena estupido.

* * *

El joven, que descubrieron más tarde ese día que se llamaba Kakyoin Noriaki, logro salvarse. Si bien su madre insistió en que no debería ser acosado con ninguna pregunta, a Noriaki no le importó responder a ninguna de ellas. La pregunta más importante, y primero, era cómo había conocido a Dio. Al final resultó que, él y su familia han estado viajado a Egipto por unas vacaciones a lo largo del Nilo hace tres meses. Cuando se conocieron, fue persuadido para ser su amigo. Noriaki era un niño solitario cuyo único amigo era su Stand. Y ese monstruo se aprovechó de ese hecho.

—_Le tenía absolutamente miedo.—_ dijo mientras ajustaba sus aretes naranjas con forma de cereza. —_Pero la forma en que habló me calmó. Y dejé que me controlara. Me dejé inclinarme ante él ... nunca podre perdonarme por eso._

—_Bueno, te perdonamos.—_ dijo Holly mientras ayudaba a atarle la cabeza. Su japonés era tan perfecto como Bobby esperaba para alguien que vivió en Japón la mitad de su vida.— _Papá y los demás están buscando a ese hombre en este momento ... Ahora, debes quedarte a dormir y descansar un poco. Hoy debe haber sido realmente difícil para_ ti. Luego se volvió hacia su padre. —Papá, ¿puedes configurar una de las habitaciones con un futón?

—¿Yo? —Preguntó Joseph incrédulo, como si le pidieran que cubriera un techo. —¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso? ¡Además, dormir en el piso es horrible! —Dio unas palmaditas al _tatami en el_ que se sentaron para impulsar su punto. Era, pero a Bobby no le importó en absoluto. El viejo se cruzó de brazos, prácticamente haciendo pucheros. —Holly, quiero que ese futón salga de mi habitación y lo reemplace con una cama de verdad.

La cara de Holly se puso seria por un momento mientras ella también acariciaba el piso de _tatami_ . —No. ¡Estás en Japón, papá, así que tienes que acostumbrarte a la forma en que los japoneses hacen las cosas! Y por favor, mientras estamos aquí, llámame Seiko.

—¡¿Que?!

—Holly proviene de la palabra 'santo', que se traduce como 'seinaru' aquí en Japón. ¡Mis amigos terminaron llamándome Seiko y me enamoré del nombre!

Todos, excepto Jotaro (estaba acostumbrado a que su madre hiciera esto sobre otros) se rieron de la furia estupefacta de Joseph. De hecho, ella no lo reconocería incluso cuando prácticamente gritara su nombre. Cuando el humor se calmó, Bobby tuvo tiempo de pensar en las palabras del adolescente. Noriaki dijo que también conoció a Dio en Egipto, a un mes de distancia de Mohamed. Esto no fue una coincidencia. Dio todavía podría estar allí, pero ellos no lo sabrían hasta que obtuvieran una ventaja adecuada sobre él.

Más tarde esa noche, Bobby decidió pasar el tiempo con su hermano. No hicieron mucho, excepto caminar por la calle y hablar. Pero en el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, Bobby aprendió varias cosas sobre su hermano. Le gustaba la lucha de sumo y el hip hop, así como también series de detectives. También tenía un lado geek; Los libros que guardaba en su habitación eran novelas de misterio o sobre la vida marina. Bobby le sugirió que comenzara una carrera como biólogo marino.

Esto le valió una rara sonrisa.

De camino a casa, sus sospechas sobre su personalidad estoica eran ciertas cuando se le preguntó a Jotaro sobre ellas. No le importaba.

—_Nunca pensé que fuera necesario mostrar mis emociones. Todavía las siento. Felicidad, enojo, tristeza. Simplemente no me gusta mostrarlo. No me gusta ser un libro abierto, y por eso, todos piensan que soy solo un busca pleitos que no le importa los demas. Quiero que piensen eso. Pero sé que no soy realmente tan malo, a pesar de hacer algunas cosas cuestionables. Como golpear a otros o aturdir restaurantes que sirven comida horrible que no vale la pena el precio._

—_O fumar.—_añadió Bobby con reproche. Como para responder, sacó uno de su bolsillo y lo encendió. —_Esas cosas te matarán, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

Se encontró con un encogimiento de hombros. —_Puedes encogerte de hombros ahora, pero en el futuro, te sucederán cosas malas .. Especialmente cuando se trata de tu estoicismo. Podría afectar tu vida personal. Imagina que haces eso con tu propia familia. ¿Vas a mantener ese muro sobre tus emociones toda tu vida? Un día, debes cambiar antes de que eso suceda. Ahora no digo que seas tan extrovertido como yo, no, pero... Solo considera a otras personas, de acuerdo?_

Jotaro permaneció en silencio. Y esta vez, Bobby no podía decir lo que estaba pensando. Esperaba considerar ese consejo fraternal. Terminaron su conversación allí cuando regresaron a casa. Se aseguró de que mataría su cigarrillo antes de entrar. Justo cuando los dos iban a pasar la noche, Jotaro detuvo a su hermano mayor en la habitación de invitados y lo miró.

—_Sabes, no estoy seguro si mamá te dijo esto, pero ... me alegra tener un hermano ahora._

—_Ella lo hizo. Y yo también me alegro de eso, Jotaro.—_ Y él le sonrió cuando los dos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones. Lori ya estaba profundamente dormida, la manta de su futón abierta para que él se deslizara. Bobby no perdió el tiempo haciéndolo. Fue un día agotador, pero de ninguna manera fue aburrido. De hecho, fue emocionante. Claro, Dio estaba enviando espías mortales tras ellos, pero sintió una emoción al saber que podía enfrentarse a enemigos tan interesantes y proteger a su familia y amigos al hacerlo. El solo podía imaginar a quién enviaría a continuación.

Con un bostezo, cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que fuera que traía el día siguiente.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue extraña.

Joseph estaba caminando por la casa llamando a su hija, quejándose de que le dieron los pantalones de Jotaro. El mismo Jotaro regresaba a la escuela para disculparse por el accidente que causó (" _Creo que destruí el ala oeste durante nuestra pelea_ "). Ninguna de estas cosas era extraña. Lo que _era_ extraño sin embargo, es que por alguna extraña razón, Holly no estaba cerca para darle a su hijo un beso de despedida o regañar a su padre por no llamarla "Seiko" como ella mencionó la noche anterior. Aún más extraño fue la falta de olor a desayuno en el aire.

Bobby sabía que algo andaba mal en el momento en que se despertó. Toda la casa tenía un silencio premonitorio. Miró a su alrededor por todas las habitaciones para ver si ella no se detenía para guardar algo. No se la veía por ninguna parte. Cuando giró en una esquina, vio algo en el medio del piso de madera que le heló la sangre. Una cuchara solitaria. Fue por la entrada de la cocina. Alguien estaba allí, y algo había sucedido. Bobby no quería entrar por miedo a lo que vería después.

Pero tuvo que hacerlo.

Se acercó lentamente y miró dentro. Fue recibido al ver la nevera abierta, varias sartenes y utensilios esparcidos por el suelo ... y su madre se desmayó entre el desorden.

—¡MAMÁ, NO! —Gritó Bobby mientras corría al lado de su madre. Oyó cuatro pares de pasos corriendo al sonido de su grito cuando la levantó en sus brazos. Se sorprendió al sentir que todo su cuerpo se sintió ardiente. _Con fiebre_ , se preguntó con pánico. "_¿_Pero _cómo? ¡Estaba bien la noche anterior! Claro, estaba pálida, pero aparte de eso, ¡no mostró signos de ninguno! Sin ardor o respiraciones superficiales ... Entonces, ¿por qué está inconsciente?"_

Al mirar más de cerca a su madre, notó lo que parecían espinas, hojas y frambuesas a lo largo de su cuello.

—¿Q-Qué es esto ...? - La recostó sobre su estómago y le bajó la parte posterior de la camisa y la chaqueta. Su espalda estaba cubierta por este misterioso crecimiento. Bobby trató de quitárselos, pero vio que le pasó la mano. "_Incorpóreo ... Esto solo podría significar ... Pero ..._ " —No ... Imposible ... Esto es-

—El Stand de la señora Holly. — finalizó Mohamed con voz tensa. Él, Lori, su hermano y su abuelo estaban parados en la puerta. Lori y Joseph parecían estar cerca de romper en lágrimas. Jotaro parecía que estaba listo para romper algo. —También ha manifestado uno ... Solo pensé que, como ustedes tres fueron los influenciados por el cuerpo de Dio, y la señora Holly no mostró signos, no teníamos que preocuparnos.

—No ...— dijo Joseph con voz temblorosa. —Lo sabíamos. Simplemente no queríamos preocuparnos.

—Pero ella también es una Joestar ... No había forma de que no hubiera desarrollado una. Sin embargo, un Stand está controlado por la energía espiritual de su usuario. Su instinto de lucha. La señora Holly es un alma pura. No puede resistir La maldición de Dio. Por eso su Stand se ha vuelto contra ella. — Retrocedió un poco, sabiendo que las siguientes palabras que diría fueron devastadoras para todos. —Si continúa sufriendo así... morirá.

Lori dejó escapar una mezcla entre un jadeo y un sollozo, enterrándose en el pecho de Joseph. Bobby dejó a su madre en el suelo, le temblaban las manos y la furia burbujeaba en su interior. Todo lo que podía pensar era en Dio. Fue culpa suya que su familia había sufrido durante más de un siglo, culpa suya de los Soportes de su familia. Su culpa de que su madre, su madre dulce y de corazón puro, ahora estaba sufriendo. Acababa de volver a la vida, y ahora había una posibilidad de que, como su padre y su abuela, la perdiera.

Ese pensamiento solo lo hizo llorar de angustia y furia. Bobby nunca había sentido tanto odio por alguien en su vida, ni siquiera por el asesino de su padre. Quería encontrar a este hombre y matarlo directamente. Hacerlo sufrir como lo fue su madre. Y sabía que nunca descansaría profundamente hasta que se terminara el acto.

Hubo un largo silencio. Todos los ojos estaban puestos tanto en su madre como en él, que estaba sentado de rodillas y temblaba de ira. Nadie se movió ni habló en un intento de calmarlo. No lo habría ayudado. Después de un momento, cesó el temblor de Bobby, pero no su ira. Se puso de pie, y cuando habló con su abuelo, su voz salió baja y mortal. —Abuelo ... Dime que necesitamos encontrar a Dio... Dime que necesitamos matar a ese hijo de puta para ayudar a mi madre ...

Su abuelo, que se había limpiado los ojos y controlaba su propia ira, asintió y tembloroso dijo: —Sí. Matamos a Dio, deshacemos su maldición. Pero _aún_ no sabemos dónde está. Cada una de mis fotografías psíquicas muestra lo mismo. Intentamos usar computadoras para analizar el fondo, pero no es más que oscuridad. Simplemente no tenemos los medios para ver adecuadamente dónde está.

Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Bobby. ¿Qué podría ver mejor que una computadora? Con un tono frenético en su voz, gritó: —¡Rápido! ¡Tráeme un bolígrafo y papel! ¡Y trae una de esas fotos de Dio! —Joseph asintió y se fue por un momento antes de traer todo lo que necesita. Bobby tomó la foto y convocó a Campeon. Utilizando sus ojos telescópicos, la vista de su Stand se acercó a la oscuridad, buscando a su alrededor cualquier pista que revelara la posición de ese monstruo.

Después de unos segundos, pudo distinguir una forma extraña. Algo pequeño y parecido a un insecto. —¡Veo una mosca! ¡Aquí! —Le entregó el bolígrafo y el papel a su Stand, que colocó el papel en la mesa cercana y comenzó a dibujar. Un ojo estaba en el dibujo y el otro en la imagen. Todos se están reunido alrededor, mirando asombrados lo rápido y detallado que su mosca estaba siendo. Cuando casi había terminado, Mohamed de repente se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Espera un minuto, reconozco esa mosca! —Salió de la cocina y regresó un momento después con una enciclopedia. Mohamed hojeó las páginas y aterrizó en la que deseaba, justo cuando Preciosa terminó. Se lo dijo a todos para que lo vieran. —¡Esto es! ¡El Nilo We-We! O, mejor dicho, el Aswan We-We. Se nota por sus patas rayadas. Después de que se construyó la Aswan, la especie se extendió y se convirtió en una plaga ... Eso significa...

—Todavía está en Egipto, cerca de Aswan. — terminó lentamentela la oración, su furia se desvaneció por una ola de determinación. —Lo tenemos ...

—¿_Dijiste que todavía está en Egipto? ¿Cuándo se van? Deseo unirme._

Se volvieron hacia la puerta de la cocina y a Noriaki de pie allí, con la cabeza todavía envuelta y de vuelta con su limpio y verde uniforme.

—Kakyoin. — murmuró Jotaro. - _¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? ¿Pero por qué?_

El adolescente lo miró en silencio por un momento antes de que su amplia boca estallara en una sonrisa. - _Bueno, ni siquiera yo lo sé, la verdad.—_ Uso las mismas palabra que hizo Jotaro ayer como una forma de burlarse de el. —_Pero supongo que es porque me salvaste la vida. Unirme a tu grupo sería mi forma de pagarte mi deuda ... Quiero ayudarte a encontrar y poner fin a Dio. Nadie merece pasar por lo que yo hice _ _._

—De _acuerdo.—_ dijo Bobby, quien se alegró de tener un nuevo aliado. Luego se volvió hacia su abuelo y le preguntó: —¿Cuándo deberíamos irnos, abuelo?

—Mañana. — respondió rápidamente mientras levantaba a su hija en sus brazos. —Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Voy a reservarnos un vuelo a Egipto. Ahora que sabemos dónde está Dio, ya no tiene sentido perder el tiempo ... Y mientras nos vayamos, tendré médicos aquí cuidando a Holly durante todo el día.

—Antes de partir. — comenzó a hablar Mohamed. —Hay un pequeño asunto que debemos atender. Sí es el Stand de Jotaro. Si bien no es de suma importancia, siento que tener un Stand sin nombre traerá mala suerte.

Bobby miró a su hermano, que parecía estar esperando una oportunidad para nombrarlo. ¿Pero cómo lo nombraría? "¡ _¿Cómo lo _ _llamaría él?_ " Estaba seguro de que Jotaro también se preguntaba lo mismo. Su respuesta llegó en la forma de Mohamed sacando una baraja de cartas de su túnica. Sabía lo que eran. Las cartas del destino: cartas del tarot. Sin palabras, Jotaro sacó uno del centro de la cubierta. No fue uno de los que recibió su fortuna en Nueva York.

—La Estrella. Un símbolo de esperanza, coraje y transformación personal. Tú y tu Stand crecerán juntos como uno en el viaje por venir, volviéndose más fuertes de lo que puedas imaginar. De ahora en adelante, bautizo tu Stand como ...

—¡Star Platinum!

_Estrella Platino y Campeon. Hermanos de armas para dos hermanos de sangre. Mejor prepárate, Dio. Vamos tras de ti._

* * *

_Bobby Jojo regresa, y el y su cruzada van directo por Dio. Esto ya es el comienza de una extraña aventura. Esperen próximamente otro capitulo de este crossover._


End file.
